I'm Not Abnormal
by MrFoxHoundSir
Summary: When Naruto found himself in a new dimension all he wanted was to live a normal life, might be hard with all the abnormals and minuses around rated M for safety
1. Initial meeting

Hey Guys decided to start a new story since I'm currently in Reno without any of my other works. Also of my ideas I decided to begin one that hasn't been done all that often yet so I hope everyone likes it. I'm going to be starting the Naruto/Medaka Box fanfic so I hope it makes many people happy.

Well then let's begin!

* * *

><p><span>Initial meetings<span>

"Hakoniwa Academy is it?" a blonde haired youth questioned looking up at the gates to his new school. "Bigger than I thought it would be." He muttered glancing at the pamphlet in his hands. The youth had striking blonde hair making him look like either a delinquent or a foreigner depending on who you asked. He was wearing a white School Uniform with matching blue pants as he carried his bag over his shoulder. His sapphire blue eyes darted around the area "No one attacking me…good" he mumbled as he rubbed his brow. The youth also had three odd lines on each of his cheeks birthmarks. "Finally I can live a normal life." He muttered to himself as he slapped his face a bit. "Come on Naruto you can do this."

Making his way to the auditorium Naruto took his time appreciating the view the school had to offer as the Sakura trees were in full bloom at this moment in time. "Yup truly a normal school!" Naruto cheered to himself.

"DO YOU FIND THE WORLD MERELY AVERAGE?" The student body president asked the audience in a booming voice. Naruto transferred in after the elections but according to rumors he had heard she had been elected with ninety-eight percent approval from the students. "DOES THE FUTURE BORE YOU?" she continued not waiting for the students to answer her. 'I think her name was something like…' Naruto thought as he listened to the speech "ARE YOU JUST GETTING BY?" 'Kurokami Medaka…eh?'

"Relax…" Medaka began as she smirked "Even then LIFE IS DRAMA!" She continued on to explain her idea for the suggestion box causing Naruto to sweat drop.

"So much for normal." He muttered getting a bad feeling in his gut. 'Twenty-four hours three-hundred sixty-five days a year she'll help anyone in need?' Naruto wondered as Medaka dismissed the assembly. Choosing to ignore the feeling of dread building within him Naruto calmly made his way to his classroom, first year class one. "Here we go." He muttered entering the room.

It was far more normal tan he had expected after having seen the surroundings mixed in with the crazy President. "Huh…nice." Naruto muttered as he made his way over to an empty seat and sat down. Glancing to his left he noticed a boy with slightly pale blonde hair sleeping at his desk. Ignoring the whispers of his classmates all of which involved the first year president Naruto looked around seeing if anything was odd, his unease from earlier starting to bother him again.

"However you look at it you have to be impressed she could pull off a bluff like that in front of the whole school." A small girl with pink hair stated in a sing-song voice as she approached the sleeping youth catching Naruto's attention. "I suppose you could say she's used to standing up in front of people." The girl continued causing the boy to raise his head angrily.

"It's not like she's used to standing in front of people, it's more like she's used to standing over them!" he declared in an annoyed tone. Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion. 'He knows her?' he wondered as the girl continued.

"I suppose you could say that, otherwise she wouldn't have become school president in her first year the shorter girl conceded with a grin.

"Tch…this girl is hiding something." Naruto muttered already deciding that the pink haired girl was a schemer.

"You say something whiskers?" said girl asked turning on him. "I think I heard something rude coming out of your mouth just now." She continued narrowing her eyes a bit.

"I said nothing of the sort shorty." Naruto countered knowing full well he just said something rude.

"Ah! You just said something rude!" she screamed at him as steam poured out of her ears. The boy laughed seeing their interaction as he introduced himself to Naruto

"I'm Hitoyoshi Zenkichi, and she's Shiranui Hansode." He introduced both himself and the small girl currently fuming at Naruto who smiled.

"I'm Namikaze Naruto pleasure to meet you." He greeted shaking Zenkichi's hand. "About the school president…" he trailed off as Shiranui started to talk.

"It's all true; she received 98% of student votes…" Naruto ignored the rest of Shiranui's rant about Kurokami Medaka's perfection.

"Almost like a monster isn't she?" Naruto asked resting his chin on the back of his hand.

Zenkichi only nodded in agreement.

"So what are you going to do?" Shiranui directed a question at Zenkichi. "The fact that the little princess got elected means that of course you're going to join the student council right?" she asked causing Zenkichi to lower his head a little.

"As if! He muttered angrily "Like I could handle being messed about by her anymore!" he declared though he then muttered "Though she has been bugging me to join." Softly making it harder for Naruto to hear him.

"Childhood friend?" Naruto asked seeing Zenkichi's reaction. The boy nodded his head causing Naruto to grin. " Oh don't worry about it, she won't run you ragged…probably."

"You're not helping Naruto…" Zenkichi muttered tiredly causing the blonde to laugh. Zenkichi suddenly stood up and pointed at the two people whom he could call a friend "I'm resolute! I will definitely not join the student council!" Naruto sweat dropped as he peered behind Zenkichi seeing none other than the student body president herself mimicking Zenkichi's movements.

"You sure you want to say that?" Naruto asked calmly while looking Zenkichi in the eye. When Zenkichi nodded Naruto palmed his face.

Zenkichi broke out into a cold sweat when he felt a hand clamp down on his skull "Oh my, you shouldn't be so rebellious in your outbursts Zenkichi." Kurokami Medaka had her eyes closed and a small grin as she casually dragged a screaming Zenkichi behind her out of the room.

"He's so whipped." Naruto muttered having seen similar cases between various couples. "They engaged or something?" he asked only to notice that Shiranui had disappeared. "Huh?" he asked question marks appearing over his head.

"Eh where did Hitoyoshi-kun go?" the class representative asked looking around. "Also where's Shiranui-san?"

Naruto sighed "Shiranui disappeared and Zenkichi got dragged away by the Student body president." He informed the rep.

"Well it did seem like Hitoyoshi-kun helped with her campaign, but seriously what's their relation?"

"Eh…childhood friends or something like that." Naruto responded easily with a shrug of the shoulders. Once class was over Naruto decided to go look around the school before heading to his part time job. "Oh is that a dojo?" he asked aloud seeing a large and traditional looking building. He made to walk over only to notice two figures entering the building. "Wasn't that Zenkichi?" he wondered picking up the pace.

Making his way to the nearest window he peered inside just as the two entered the building. "Oh…bunch of delinquents maybe someone asked for the student council to figure out how to get them out." Naruto could be very observant.

"Mm? Who the hell are you?" The delinquent leader asked seeing Medaka and Zenkichi walking in.

Medaka holding a paper fan in her hand smiled "First year third class Kurokami Medaka Head of the student council…I'm acting as the student council…as a response to a request in the suggestion box." Naruto sweat dropped seeing that Medaka had dressed up for the occasion. 'This girl is unbelievable.'

The leader smirked evilly as he grabbed a bokken and stood up pointing the tip at Medaka. "Ah, I've heard of you…the chick president who went mad with power right?" he asked laughing. "I'm surprised to see that you'd bring yourself all the way here. You might have gotten 98% of votes or something but I should tell you…I got the other 2%!"

Naruto made a deadpan expression though no one could see him. "That isn't something you brag about." He muttered softly to himself.

"So you're the leader third year Moji." Medaka stated with a fearless smile "Kendo eh that takes me back…I tried my hand at it a bit a few years back." Naruto glanced at Zenkichi who rolled his eyes.

Turning back towards Medaka Naruto blinked in surprise "Eh…when did she disarm him?" he wondered having missed the exchange. By the looks of things Moji as just as surprised.

"Looks like this bokutou has been well looked after." Medaka stated inspecting the wooden sword. "The ebony finish is pretty thorough."

"Bare-hand disarm…I guess it's kendo…though not something someone who just "tried their hand" could do." Naruto muttered scratching his head when he realized what had happened.

Moji growled as he shouted "Guys surround her!" his underlings nodded and grabbed their bokken and surrounded Zenkichi and Medaka.

"Inappropriate dress, dyed hair, and accessories…" she stated counting all of the broken rules she was seeing. "A veritable parade of rule breakers." She handed the bokken she had taken to Zenkichi "Not that I can really talk." She admitted.

"True…" Zenkichi muttered looking away from Medaka as her assets bounced within their confines

Naruto watched in interest as Medaka suddenly dashed forward and disarmed each of the thugs giving the illusion that she had appeared in front of each one simultaneously. "Pretty fast for a civilian." He admitted impressed.

"These cigarettes are one thing you should definitely change though." She announced revealing that she had taken all of the packs the delinquents had been smoking. "These things can cause all sorts of health problems. Just think of this as good for your future selves."

On the verge of freaking out the delinquents all checked their pockets realizing that she had taken their smokes "What was that some ninja technique?" one of them cried out in fear.

Zenkichi sighed "It wasn't ninjutsu it was still Kendo, it was the step forward then retreat movement used in Kendo though at that level there is little difference between it and a replication technique."

"It looks like you've made a fine mess of things here." She began looking around with a sigh. To have dirtied one of this school's great facilities to this extent I'm almost impressed." She covered her face with her fan and sighed again.

"What's with the lecturing?" one of the delinquents shouted in annoyance. "This has nothing to do with you President!" another shouted "Don't think so highly of yourself!" another finished as they all glared at her.

Looking around from behind her fan Medaka sighed "How pitiful…" she muttered stunning the delinquents into silence. "All of you guys were undoubtedly once passionate loyal Kendo club members…I can only presume that there is some reason, some great tragedy, which has lead you to straying so far from the path." Everyone nearly fell flat on their faces.

Naruto looked at the delinquents and could guess what they were thinking. "Well…yeah I got nothing." He muttered seeing events unfolding before him.

"Were you thrown aside by your parents?" Medaka asked going into a very odd pose. "Did you fail to meet a teacher who could guide you?" she continued continuing her posing "Were you betrayed by one of your own?" by now she had her right forward lunging forward as she bent backwards to still face the delinquents.

"Ah I can see her tits." Naruto muttered impassively.

"Worry no more! I will help you be born again!" she declared shocking the delinquents "I will make it impossible for you to be distracted by anything other than the way of the sword! I will straighten you out! I will correct the wrongs! I will improve you, rebuild you!"

The delinquents were looking less and less at ease as they realized just what Medaka was going to do to them. "I will not see your thoughts led astray again…I will leave you unable to cry or even laugh." Suddenly her demeanor changed though she kept her odd pose "WE START WITH THE BASIC STROKES ONE-THOUSAND TIMES!" she roared, "DON'T YOU GUYS THINK YOU'LL BE ABLE TO WALK HOME TODAY!"

Naruto watched with a nervous chuckle as the delinquents screamed as they were forced to undergo Medaka's training from hell.

Naruto whistled a jaunty tune as he left the school "Well that was interesting" he muttered placing his hands behind his head. "Anyways now to go to work."

"I'm glad you found my methods entertaining First year Namikaze." Naruto froze as he looked over his shoulder. As he feared it was Medaka and she was even mimicking his pose.

"President." He greeted as he continued on his way hoping she would leave it at that. "Keep up the good work." He called out as he walked away. He paused after taking a few steps and looked over his shoulder Medaka was the exact same distance from his as when she had called out to him a second ago. Shrugging his shoulder Naruto continued on his way five minutes later he looked over his shoulder and sighed "Why are you following me?"

Medaka merely covered her face with her fan. "Why to find out why you were watching us at the Kendo hall of course." She answered simply.

"By following me?" he asked scratching the back of his head in confusion before checking his watch. "Look I have to go I'll talk to you some other day." With that said he turned around and started jogging. Glancing over his shoulder he freaked "STOP FOLLOWING ME!" he roared as he bolted. Looking over his shoulder… "SHE'S STILL FOLLIWING ME!" Eventually they reached a nice little Ramen shop where Naruto slumped to his knees she followed me all the way to my part time job…" he muttered dejectedly.

"Oi Naruto you're late!" an older man shouted as soon as he saw the blonde. "Get your ass in here and start cooking!"

"Yes sir!" Naruto shouted jogging into the kitchen where he kept his gear.

"Well Jou-chan what will it be?" the man asked seeing Medaka was now sitting at a stool.

Medaka closed her eyes in thought "hm…the Curry Ramen sounds interesting so I'll try it." She stated.

"Oi Naruto one Curry Ramen or your girlfriend!" The old man called out as Naruto came out behind the counter.

"She's not my girlfriend boss, she's the student council president from Hakoniwa Academy." Naruto explained as he began to cook Medaka's order. "Spicy or mild Miss President?" he asked making sure he made it to order.

Medaka smiled in thought "I'll try the spicy today." She declared. Naruto nodded and pulled out the dough used to make noodles. "Oh you make it from scratch?" she asked impressed.

Naruto glanced blankly at her "Doesn't everybody?" he asked in confusion. Having grown up eating Ichiraku Ramen he had never known Ramen Shops to use the instant stuff or pre-made batches.

Medaka did not comment as she watched him fluidly cook her meal. He level of intensity he displayed surprised her at first before she smiled. Within fifteen minutes her food was ready as he placed her order in front of her. "Here you go one spicy Curry Ramen."

Medaka clapped her hands together "Itadakimasu." And began to eat her food. "It's good" she stated happily as she began to slurp down her noodles.

Naruto laughed as he watched her eat "glad you like it Miss President." He declared joyously before attending other customers along the older man. As Medaka ate she casually watched as Naruto interacted with the other customers. Calling over the manager of the establishment she decided to learn a little more.

"How long has Namikaze worked here?" she asked gesturing at Naruto ho was delivering an order to a table with two girls.

"You mean Naruto?" the old man laughed "He just started a few weeks ago, but I've never seen someone so young make Ramen from scratch." The old man sighed as he watched the two girls flirt with his worker. "One day he just came in and asked for a job. I told him to show me he could cook and he made me a bowl of Miso Ramen right there it was so good I didn't bother asking anything else."

"I see." Medaka muttered "Do you know where he lives, his past even?" she questioned further trying to learn what she could about the blonde teen.

The man scratched his head "Well I know he lives in an apartment somewhere in town, but that's it. He doesn't talk about himself all that much." The owner admitted after a moment's pause.

"I see…thank you for the food." Medaka said as she placed the money on the counter "I'll be going now." And with that said she left the stand towards her own home sending Naruto one last glance before turning the corner.

* * *

><p><span>The next day<span>

"Namikaze Naruto, join the student council!" Medaka ordered as she pointed at a sleepy looking Naruto at the school entrance.

Naruto stared at her blankly for a minute before responding "No way." And continued towards his class. Medaka lowered her arm as he passed her by. Whipping around she made to lecture him on his attitude but Naruto simply interrupted her. "I don't have time to join any school groups." And continued on his way.

When Naruto waked into his classroom he noticed that Zenkichi had a few bandages on his face as Shiranui ate some food. "You know is there any chance that you're an idiot?" she asked casually stuffing her face. "Only you seem to get dragged around by the school president even though you're not on the student council."

Zenkichi glowered as he looked to the side. "Shut up." He muttered angrily nodding at Naruto who waved in greeting. "She's always been like this ever since we were kids…It's almost like she doesn't get that she's better than other people at things…and as a result she puts in effort to make those around her as good at things as she is." Zenkichi explained shrugging his shoulder.

Naruto laughed "Well her hearts in the right spot though she seems kind of air-headed in that respect." He added his own thoughts.

Zenkichi laughed a little "I guess; for example in middle school after getting the results of the national mock exams she actually decided to teach the revision classes over the summer holiday. What she ended up teaching…was how to write '1' and '7' in a way that won't confuse the examiners and how to fill out the choice sheets. Everything she taught was to help prevent misunderstandings when the tests are marked." Zenkichi explained tiredly reliving childhood memories. "As far as Medaka was concerned people didn't make mistakes in tests they just didn't fill out the sheets out properly…She presumed from the start that everyone could get full marks." He paused seeing that Naruto was listening with interest "That was because that was always the case for herself." Zenkichi sighed causing Naruto to chuckle. "As such I don't think she'll ever really understand the feelings of those who try but don't succeed and just how depressing that can be."

Naruto chuckled nervously "Maybe…but it's good to remain positive." He pointed out "Though based on what you just told us I don't think she's done with that little request of hers yet." Naruto admitted causing Zenkichi to pause mid bite. He noticed the class representative Hyuga…something or other. Muttering under his breath, it also seemed like Zenkichi heard it. "You should probably check with her about what she plans to do next." Naruto suggested

Zenkichi seemed to mull it over before he left for the dojo. "Where are you going whiskers?" Shiranui asked seeing Naruto heading out as well.

Smiling as he looked over his shoulder Naruto shrugged his shoulders "Out…" he answered honestly before following after Zenkichi, interested in how Medaka would handle things. "Probably shouldn't do this since she'll probably notice me, but I'm curious." He mumbled to himself as he found his spot at the same window. "Oh wow, it's really clean now." He mumbled in awe.

"Zenkichi you're late" Medaka barked stepping in behind him wearing the attire of a housewife causing Zenkichi to blush. Training started ages ago, as punishment don't expect to be able to go home early." She glanced at the corner were other cleaning utensils were set up. "You're not the only one, it seems like no one arrives on time these days." She sighed in annoyance "I'll have to yell at them later."

Naruto turned away as Zenkichi started trying to talk her out of her actions and leaned against well yet." He muttered as he noticed all eight of the third years walking towards the dojo in full Kendo gear.

Moji glared at Zenkichi "We may be low-lives but don't confuse us for cowards." He stated glaring over his shoulder. "As if being beaten to a pulp will make us give this place up! I'll tell you now if you think you can reform us just try it!"

Medaka smiled as she removed the housewife attire "Fine then I'll take on anyone's problems; of course I'll also take on anyone's challenge." Medaka grinned "We'll start with 10,000 basic strokes!"

Moji was shocked as he exclaimed "It went up ten-fold?"

Naruto watched as Zenkichi left the dojo in a huff "Now where are you going Zenkichi?" he asked aloud. Silently following after Zenkichi Naruto debated about whether or not he should do something about Hyuga who was sneaking up on Zenkichi with a bokken in hand. 'Let's see what happens.'

Hyuga swung the bokken down and struck Zenkichi on the back of the head. "Damn it." The class rep muttered "You can't trust this damn student council to do anything. I told her to get rid of the low-lives right?" he muttered angrily "Who the hell cultivates weeds? Damn idiots!" spitting on Zenkichi he stomped off.

Naruto glared at his back as he pulled Zenkichi over his shoulder and carried him off towards the nurse's office. On the way he bumped into Shiranui. "Hey Shiranui could you tell President about this?" he gestured at Zenkichi's injury. "Nurse we have a problem here!" Naruto called out as he laid Zenkichi on an open bed.

The nurse a young blue aired woman wearing a conservative outfit rushed out from the adjacent office "What happened?" she cried out in surprise as she hurried over to inspect Zenkichi's struck

"He was struck on the back of the head with a bokken." Naruto explained as the nurse applied some disinfectant "How is he Sensei?" Naruto asked looking over Zenkichi.

She smiled "He should be fine there was no damage other than broken skin; and please my name is Shibayuki Aoi"

"Then Shibayuki-sensei." Naruto grinned as he bowed his head in thanks. "Thanks for looking over my friend I'll be going now."

Aoi called him to wait. "Your name?" she asked with a kind smile.

"Namikaze Naruto." Naruto answered with a small smile before leaving the room to head to the dojo.

"Hyuga…Tch didn't think I'd find another one with a stick up their ass this badly." He muttered thinking back on his first bout with Neji. When Naruto arrived he found the class rep standing over the bloodied forms of the delinquents from earlier. Moving forward he grasped the bokken before the glasses wearing rep could swing it. "Heh…so I can't do Kendo's version of bare-hand disarm…no surprise." He grunted as he held the sword in place.

Stumbling back the rep glared "Namikaze so you plan on getting in the way then?" he asked pointing the sword tip at Naruto.

"Ah…I'm just pissed that you attacked Zenkichi from behind is all." Naruto replied glaring at the bespectacled teen.

Clawing at his hair in frustration the teen growled "Either way you should be thanking me! I'm getting rid of the weeds that had been dirtying this school!" He growled again "You think I'm right, right?" he screamed in anger.

"Medaka is more right" a voice cut in from the door way. "Zenkichi!" Naruto gasped moving to aid Zenkichi who stumbled. "Man you shouldn't be walking around yet."

Zenkichi nodded in thanks at Naruto before staring at Hyuga. "Everything Medaka does is right, ever since I was two I've watched her justice." He pause wiping some blood off his chin "I'm the one who understands her best. She might go over the top; it might not seem to make sense…But I'm the one who knows just how right she is!" Zenkichi grinned "I might not understand just what sort of pleasure she gets out of helping people…however if someone dares try and go against Medaka's justice. I will not forgive them!" he exclaimed

Naruto nodded his head in agreement "Face it Hyuga you've lost."

Bowing his head Hyuga glowered "Lost…forgive me?" he muttered "Who cares! You're all just a pain in the ass! Do you know what Kendo times three means?" he shouted in manic glee as he jumped towards them bokken raised above his head.

Zenkichi pushed himself upright and decked the maniac "Not a clue!" he stated seriously fist outright from hurling Hyuga across the room. Staggering away Hyuga made it outside before being confronted by Medaka.

"GYAAAAAAA~!" Naruto watched the scene with his cheek resting on his hand "I think this all worked out nicely."

Following this chain of events it appears as if everyone was sharing the Kendo hall friendly enough under Hyuga's instruction. As for Naruto… "No…" he replied to yet another attempt of Medaka's to get him to join the student council.

"I don't see why you're so insistent on not joining even Zenkichi already joined." She stated hiding her mouth behind her fan as usual.

Naruto sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "And I don't get why you keep on asking me to join when I've already said no!" he retorted. "I can't afford to join the council. It is as simple as that." He continued on his way waving at Zenkichi who was also walking home. "You already have Zenkichi, you don't need me." Increasing his pace he quickly disappeared as Medaka stopped following him.

Zenkichi placed his hands behind his head. "You wanted Naruto to join us?" he wondered aloud glancing at his childhood friend.

Medaka nodded her head. "Yes…he will be a valuable member of the council as one who will oppose me. I see it clearly he speaks his mind and is one of the few who only cares about my ability to follow through with what I say. If I don't keep my word he will no longer respect me."

Zenkichi blinked in surprise. "How the heck you figure all that?" he wondered watching as Naruto faded from view.

Medaka laughed "Zenkichi have I ever been wrong about a person's character?"

'Yes' he thought but didn't say.

* * *

><p><span>End <span>

Hope everyone liked this I know I did. I'm not really sure how I want to do this though the important parts will definitely follow closely to the manga.

Anyways key points of interest.

**Naruto and the student council** – will definitely be a subject throughout the story I'm not revealing any plans about Naruto's involvement with the council.

**Naruto's history** – will have its own chapter

**Special abilities** – Naruto's skill set is after his training with Kirabi

**Parings** – undecided

Next chapter will be centered around Zenkichi and Medaka trying to learn more about Naruto.


	2. investigation

Okay guys i have officially started a new story and I hope everyone likes it. This chapter will focus more on Zenkichi and Medaka trying to learn more about Naruto I hope you find it funny.

Let's begin.

* * *

><p><span>Investigation<span>

"Join the student council!" Medaka shouted pointing her fan at Naruto's face who merely yawned tiredly.

"No." was his reply as he walked around her and into the school. "Zenkichi see you in class buddy." he called out waving over his shoulder.

Watching Naruto walk into the building Zenkichi glanced at Medaka who still had her arm raised. "That went well." He muttered sarcastically "Medaka-chan I don't think Naruto will join us." Zenkichi offered his own opinion as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Nonsense Zenkichi! Naruto will join us on the student council! He will be vice-president I think." Medaka countered touching her fan to her head ignoring the look of shock on Zenkichi's face.

"Why does he get to be vice president while I'm general affairs manager?" he asked dejectedly slumping his shoulders as he spoke. "Even though I've known you longer."

"Exactly!" Medaka pointed out. "You are less likely to disagree with me! The vice president's job is to provide arguments to the President's decisions so that the president does not act as if they know everything." She explained calmly her smile never fading. "First year Namikaze will not agree so readily to all of my ideas if his consistent refusal is anything to go by...that means that I have to convince him with my words and that will make the student council even more effective."

Zenkichi scratched his head "I guess I can see where you are coming from, but isn't he refusing because he doesn't have the time?" he asked referring to the multiple times Naruto had refused saying that he didn't have the time. "By the way you said I'd be getting a new uniform for student council members…so, when does that come in?"

Medaka waved the question off. "Sooner or later but for now I think we need to learn a little about first year Namikaze!"

Zenkichi made an "Oh" sound as he clapped his hands. "Now how do we do that?" he asked getting a feeling that Medaka wouldn't do something as simple as asking.

"We ask of course." Medaka dead panned glancing at Zenkichi as if he were crazy. Falling flat on the ground Zenkichi merely laughed weakly

"I should've known." He muttered to himself as Medaka merely looked at him questioningly. "Alright then we talk to him at lunch?" he asked as he stood up and dusted himself off. Nodding her head Medaka turned towards the building and walked inside to go to her own class.

When lunch came around Medaka met Zenkichi at the cafeteria entrance "Is Namikaze in there?" she asked lightly folding her fan up and putting it away. "Now would be a good time to learn a little bit more about our blonde friend."

Zenkichi shrugged his shoulders "I saw him walk in but I didn't see him walk out so I guess he should still be in there." Zenkichi replied. Honestly he didn't even know why Medaka wanted Naruto in the council so badly it seemed like she was pursuing Naruto as doggedly as she pursued him and that bothered him a little. "Medaka-chan…I know I've asked before but, why do you want Naruto in the council so badly?"

Medaka paused in thought. "Like I've said…" she began "Namikaze will provide valuable insight from a different perspective, his view is different from my own, and he also won't back down before me just because I'm the student body president." She paused as she glanced at Zenkichi "And he reminds me of you to an extent: honest, loyal, and compassionate."

Zenkichi had a bed of sweat forming on the back of his head "Compassionate?" he wondered before shaking his head "If you say so." He muttered unsure about the last trait. "Let's go talk to Naruto before lunch ends." He suggested holding the door open for Medaka who nodded her head in thanks.

"Namikaze may we join you?" she asked walking up to the table where Naruto was eating a bowl of Ramen for lunch.

He glanced up at them for a moment as if gauging them before shrugging his shoulder in indifference. "Sure go ahead." He mumbled through a mouthful of food. "And before you ask no I won't join the student council." He spoke again cutting the question off before it even left Medaka's mouth.

Zenkichi took a seat "Naruto could you tell us why you won't join…like why you don't have time." He continued seeing Naruto about to respond the same way he always did.

Naruto paused and glanced at the two of them before taking another bite of his lunch. "I have a part time job I have to do." He stated as if it were obvious. "Can't afford not to go to work you know." He continued setting his chopsticks down having finished his lunch.

Medaka leaned back "There's a reason you need to work isn't there?" she asked crossing her arms and legs. "Financial troubles or the like." She assumed causing Naruto to chuckle as he scratched the back of his head.

"Sort of." He conceded with a small smile "I'm paying my own tuition." He admitted surprising Zenkichi who blinked in surprise. "So as you can see I can't afford the time to the student council."

Zenkichi nearly slammed the table as he stood up. "Why don't your parents do that? You should be allowed to fully enjoy your school life not spend it trying to pay it off!" he shouted cuing many of the other students to look at them in surprise. "Sorry." Zenkichi muttered sitting back down as the other students turned away.

There was a subtle twitch on Naruto's face at the mention of parents that Zenkichi missed but Medaka didn't. "Namikaze you don't have any parents do you?" she asked softly folding her hands in front of her face.

Naruto merely smiled as he stood up and walked away. "I think this conversation is over." He stated as he left the cafeteria Zenkichi spinning around in his seat to watch him leave.

"Medaka-chan…do you think that's the case?" he asked worriedly. 'Shit I didn't mean to bring up bad memories.' He cursed himself for his thoughtless comments as Medaka watched the spot Naruto had just occupied.

Clapping her hands together Medaka nodded her head "Only one way to make sure." She decided as she stood up and left the room Zenkichi following closely behind her. "We will follow him after school!"

Zenkichi had another sweat drop form on his head "Isn't that stalking?" he asked rhetorically wondering if this was a good idea. He was of course ignored.

At the end of the day Medaka and Zenkichi could be seen tailing Naruto out of the school grounds. He didn't seem to notice them as he never once looked over his shoulder as he made his way towards the ramen shop where he worked. "My balloon!" they heard a little girl shout, glancing over they saw a little girl looking up at a red balloon that had gotten caught in a low hanging branch.

"Need help little girl?" The two council members watched as Naruto reached up and grabbed the balloon for the girl, which earned himself a big hug from the little one who then happily scampered off to her mother who was at a nearby coffee shop and waving at them.

"I knew he was a compassionate person." Medaka stated knowingly as she nodded her head in approval. Shortly after they arrived at the ramen shop and watched as Naruto entered the back in order to change into his work attire. "Actually the curry ramen here is very good." She informed Zenkichi who idly nodded his head.

"Wait…you've eaten here before?" he asked trying to figure out when that may have happened. "When?"

"It was after the first day of training with third year Moji and his group." Medaka explained what had happened. "And that's how it went."

Zenkichi stared at her. "What do you mean that's how it went?" he muttered still confused about the whole thing. Turning his attention to Naruto he was surprised to see Naruto making the noodles from scratch. "Who makes it from scratch anymore?" he wondered aloud.

Medaka smiled "Apparently first year Namikaze does." She stated with a laugh. "I myself was surprised to learn about that." She admitted easily watching as Naruto finished the batch he was working on as he added it to the broth and then the toppings went in before he handed the finished product to the owner who set it down in front of a young couple who began to eat.

Soon it was the after work rush as many customers started walking into the little shop forcing Naruto to work quickly all the while young women flirted with him non-stop. "He seems fairly popular." Zenkichi noted watching everything with interest.

Medaka nodded her head in agreement "Yes it does seem that way doesn't it?" she asked rhetorically "His shift should be over soon" she noted checking time. Stretching her legs she stood up having taken a seat at a coffee shop across the street from the ramen shop in order not to seem suspicious.

True to her prediction Naruto's shift ended within ten minutes as he changed back into his school uniform and walked away. "Let's go Zenkichi." Medaka called out waking Zenkichi who had dozed off. Scrambling to keep up with her Zenkichi yawned as he tried to wake himself up.

They followed Naruto to an average apartment complex where he apparently lived "You know…I've been wondering…how do you plan to see if he really has parents or not?" Zenkichi asked as they stood at the entrance of the complex.

"Easy we'll listen at the door for other heartbeats if there is only one then he lives on his own if there are more than he has family." She replied causing Zenkichi's mouth to drop.

"Is that even possible?" he asked in shock. Being ignored he grudgingly followed Medaka up to Naruto's door where she leaned her head against the wooden barrier motioning for Zenkichi to be quiet as she listened.

Suddenly the door opened as Medaka froze in her spot cupping her ears to hear better. "Just what the hell are you two doing?" Naruto asked a small frown on his face as his eye twitched seeing the odd scene in front of him.

Zenkichi gulped nervously "Yo we just came by to see how you were doing." He lied horribly

Naruto sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose to stem the coming headache "Come on in then." He muttered stepping aside letting the two in.

Medaka who recovered nearly instantaneously laughed as she accepted the invitation "I see that you do live alone!" she stated before sitting down on the couch. "May I ask where your parents are?" she asked staring at Naruto's face.

Naruto sat across from them and folded his hands in front of his face. "Why do you care?" he asked angrily glaring at the two of them. "It's annoying enough to me that you've followed me all the way from school. And now you ask about my family?" he growled.

Zenkichi saw that things were not going well so he cut into the conversation. "We just wanted to learn a little bit about you that's all." He informed the blonde who turned his glare on Zenkichi.

"And that gives you the right to snoop into my personal life?" he asked threateningly "There are easier ways to learn about others, safer ways too." The threat the comment implied hung in the air.

Medaka held up her hand to stop his rant "Namikaze-san I'm sure I'd be correct in assuming that if we had used a more polite route that we would not actually learn anything about you." She opened up her fan and covered her mouth with it. "We just wanted to know the truth."

Naruto visibly calmed down as he sighed "Fine ask whatever questions you want I'll answer whatever I feel like answering." He groaned as he sank into the chair.

Medaka nodded her head as she considered what she wanted to know "Your real name?" she asked honestly.

"Namikaze Naruto." He replied quickly before leaning to his left and resting lazily on the chair he occupied. "Was that seriously something in question?" he asked with a sweat drop.

Zenkichi chuckled nervously. "Well…maybe…" he began as he pondered some of his own questions. "Where were you born?" he asked wanting to know a little more about his newest friend.

"A village." Was Naruto's vague answer

Medaka considered this as she asked her next question "Who are your parents?" Naruto smiled seeing the roundabout way she asked whether or not his parents were still alive.

"Legends." He answered reveling in the puzzled looks both student council members gave him. "Is that all?" he asked seeing that they were staying silent.

"How long have you been on your own?" Zenkichi asked impulsively.

Naruto smiled a sad smile before answering "A long time." He whispered before standing up and walking into the kitchen. "Do you guys want anything to drink?" Naruto asked digging around his refrigerator.

"Water for me please" Zenkichi called out as Medaka seconded the request. Pouring them a cup of water Naruto handed both a glass before sitting down with a cup of tea. "Hey Naruto what's the real reason you won't join the student council?" Zenkichi asked curiously.

"I don't have the time…" Naruto answered honestly "I work seven days a week in order to pay tuition, rent, groceries, and what not." Naruto explained sipping his tea. "So I really can't join the council." He finalized with a nod of the head.

Zenkichi nodded his head in understanding "Alright…I understand." He stated as he finished his water and stood up. "Shall we go Medaka-chan?" he asked shifting his gaze onto Kurokami who merely nodded her head all the while staring at Naruto as if searching for some hint that she could use to change his mind. Seeing nothing of what she was looking for she stood up and followed Zenkichi out the door.

Naruto watched them leave with a smile and a wave. "Sorry about lying President…Zenkichi, but I only want a normal life." He whispered softly as he gazed at a nearby plant, where if one were to look real close they'd see the outline of a square blended into the wall near which the plant rested. "After all a student working part-time could never afford a place like this." Naruto continued to speak to himself as he calmly closed the door. "All it took was a little…luck." He locked the door and began to laugh softly to himself feeling confident that he wouldn't be bothered by the abnormal Kurokami Medaka anymore.

Medaka paused as she turned sharply to face the complex they had just left. "Zenkichi I've been wondering…how much do you think the rent for one of those apartments is?" she asked looking over the entire complex.

Zenkichi paused as he turned around "Now that you mention it thy do look kind of expensive for a student living by themselves." He muttered narrowing his eyes.

Medaka began laughing as she covered her mouth "I do think Namikaze-san has successfully pulled one over our eyes." She muttered with narrowed eyes. "It is settled then…" she muttered snapping her fan shut. "We'll recruit him into the student council no matter what!" she declared as Zenkichi nodded his head staring in slight anger at the complex where Naruto lived.

* * *

><p><span>End <span>

Hope everyone liked it, I know this one is much shorter than the first chapter but this is of my own making and has no backing in an actual chapter from Medaka Box. Some may be disappointed that I didn't go into Naruto's past more but if I did that would ruin the fun.

Things that may need an explanation:

**Naruto outsmarting Zenkichi and Medaka** – Naruto at this time has mastered his powers as a jinchuuriki and also as a sage giving him patience and intelligence (sort of) fueled by a desire to be normal he does not want to get mixed up with Medaka at all knowing by observation that she is far from normal. Also this serves to show that Naruto is around Medaka's level in ability

**Naruto's financial situation** – he gambled a bit and won like always, but is currently hiding this fact (and the money)

Alright next chapter goes back into storyline might go into a few chapters from the actual Medaka Box manga. Not sure yet until next time!


	3. Secretary Akune

Alright guys, I'm back and this chapter will go up to recruiting Akune I hope you enjoy.

Before I start a little note: after every new member joins there will be a "Naruto investigation" chapter following the Student council as they try to recruit Naruto. As such I'm not sure what I'll do about Kumagawa.

* * *

><p><span>Secretary<span>

Naruto sighed as he quietly ate his lunch under the shade of a tree. "So nice" he mumbled contently before noticing a girl carrying something into the building crying. "Looks like another job for those two." He mumbled uncaringly. "Whatever they'll be fine."

A little while later Medaka came out of the building looking slightly angry as she was followed by Zenkichi who seemed confused. "Perhaps I should watch, just because it's interesting." Naruto mused getting up after putting his uneaten food away. Medaka though separated from Zenkichi as he joined Shiranui who seemed to have something to show him. Hunkering down near the two Naruto listened in.

"Member of the athletics club…Isahaya-senpai 3rd year 9th class." Shiranui stated looking at a girl wiping herself down after a sprint. "An athlete who specializes in sprint events, the same as Ariake… She's left handed…and as you can see she wears the same spikes as Ariake." Shiranui was explaining to Zenkichi.

"So she's the main suspect about that crying girl who went in to see you guys recently?" Naruto asked poking his head out of the bushes.

"Naruto!" Zenkichi muttered in surprise as he turned to face the blonde. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw you guys sneaking off and I was wondering what could have made Miss President so mad." He stated with a grin. "Seems like a little sabotage was in use recently." He stated causing the two to blink.

"You could understand all that just from eavesdropping on us?" Shiranui asked curiously. "You're a monster of the same cut as the princess!"

"Of course, the processing of information is very important to people who live on their own." Naruto replied with a smile "Ah, here she comes I'll let you do your thing." He ducked back behind the bush.

Shiranui smirked as they hid behind a building as Isahaya got some water. "Her family has had a subscription to Fuguruma Newspapers for 3 years now and they live in the 23rd block…or so they say." Shiranui stated as Zenkichi stared at her.

"It's not the first time I've thought about it…but where the hell do you get your information from, Shiranui?" Zenkichi asked looking down at her.

"Ahahaha! If you intend on remaining a character on the side of justice then it's best you don't know!" she declared happily with a laugh. "On top of that, Isahaya-senpai…failed to become a regular on the tem when Ariake was chosen." Shiranui added in catching Zenkichi's attention.

"That clinches it then." Zenkichi muttered "It must be embarrassing for a third year to be replaced by a second year. It's almost certain she's the culprit."

"However Zenkichi." Medaka stated appearing above him as she placed a hand on his head. "The fact of the matter is we have no hard evidence… 'Almost certain' isn't the same as 'certain'…we mustn't treat her as a criminal based solely on circumstantial evidence." Medaka stated before turning back towards the bush where Naruto was hiding. "What do you think Namikaze?"

"Nyaa!" Shiranui and Zenkichi stared at the bush with sweat drops forming on their heads. "There's no way that would work…" Zenkichi muttered.

"It was only a cat?" Medaka wondered as she opened up her fan. "I thought for sure it was First year Namikaze.

"She fell for it!" Zenkichi shouted in shock. "Either way, it's all well and good being an idealist and all…but we have no means of actually getting any hard evidence…we aren't the police after all." Zenkichi pointed out recovering from the surprise easily. "And it's not like we can just go up to her and ask her straight…eh?" Zenkichi blinked in surprise seeing that Medaka was no longer with them.

Naruto fell flat on his face when Medaka went out, mimicked Isahaya's pose and asked "3rd year Isahaya...are you the culprit?" Isahaya turned around in shock "Well? It's about these running shoes…" Medaka stated looking at the shoe she had placed on her hand.

Zenkichi and Shiranui were also on the ground, Zenkichi from shock and Shiranui from laughter. "Unbelievable." Zenkichi muttered tiredly.

"I…I don't know anything!" Isahaya screamed before running away.

"…?" Medaka looked around as Isahaya's towel floated to the ground.

"Ah she ran away!" Shiranui shouted pointing after her.

"Well…most people would." Zenkichi muttered getting to his feet.

"By the way Hitoyoshi…" Shiranui muttered causing Zenkichi to pause "Why are you wearing your jersey under your uniform? You look weird!"

"Now's not the time!" Zenkichi shouted irritably.

Naruto sighed as Medaka gave chase. "I really shouldn't…" he muttered as he stood up and brushed the leaves off his clothing. "But it's interesting." He muttered running after her.

"No way!" Isahaya screamed "But…I can run 100 meters in 12 seconds flat!" she cried as she ran away "Why are there two people chasing me?"

"Really? Impressive!" Medaka stated keeping up with her. "I however can run 42.195 kilometers in 2 hours flat. So that only works out at 17 seconds per 100 meters!"

"Impressive" Naruto stated pacing Medaka easily.

"Namikaze!" Medaka greeted "I didn't know you could run as well!"

"Anyone can run…" Naruto muttered looking ahead. "Weren't you doing something of importance?" he asked pointing ahead.

"Personally, to tell the truth…I always preferred the high jump more than running!" Medaka declared as she jumped up and over Isahaya before landing in front of her cutting her off.

"Really now, so flashy." Naruto muttered slowing to a stop "Really now, why'd I follow?" he wondered idly as he placed a hand on Isahaya's back as she tried to back away.

"When did he show up?" she screamed looking up at him "He's huge!"

"That's rude you know." Naruto stated looking down at her. "I'm only 199 centimeters tall.

"THAT'S ALMOST 2 METERS!" Isahaya screamed in shock.

"Since it doesn't seem like you heard me the first time I'll ask again." Medaka stated turning around "3rd year Isahaya…are you the culprit?"

"N…No, it wasn't me, I don't know anything about it!" she screamed trying to back away only to bump into Naruto's chest. "I definitely didn't cut up Ariake's spikes with scissors! And I definitely didn't make a letter telling her to quit the club…!"

Naruto could literally see the fear emanating off the girl as she started freaking out that she had just reveled herself as the culprit. "Really now, is the President that scary?" he wondered staring at Medaka who had her eyes closed in thought.

"Alright, if you insist you don't know anything about it…" Medaka muttered as she smiled as she walked forward "If you say you don't know that's good enough for me…sorry to have interrupted your training."

Naruto blushed a little as Isahaya shifted around in shock. "Is this some new form of flirtation?" he wondered aloud as Isahaya's hips rubbed against him.

"AH!" Isahaya yelped as she turned around and covered her rear as her face turned a deep red. "Wait…" she muttered turning her attention to Medaka who was walking away.

"What's wrong you have something to say?" Medaka asked curiously. "I won't bother your quality time with first year Namikaze."

"No, no, it's not that…" Isahaya began only to be interrupted by Medaka

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention." Medaka began "That was some pretty good sprinting just now…it really shows that you train hard…keep up the devotion! I really like people who give it their all!"

Naruto sighed as he tilted his head to the side. "That girl…" he muttered scratching his head slightly "Really confuses me sometimes." He admitted before turning his head towards Zenkichi who was walking over.

"What's with that girl…I don't get it!" Isahaya declared looking confused "Doesn't she know to doubt people from time to time?"

"That's not it Isahaya-senpai." Zenkichi stated walking up to them. "It's not that Medaka doesn't know how to doubt people…it's that she knows how to trust people!"

Isahaya glanced at him as Naruto laughed "Who are you…? And why are you wearing your jersey under your jacket? It's weird."

"Tell me it looks cool!" Zenkichi shouted angrily.

"No…it looks real weird!" Naruto added in.

"Not you to Naruto…" Zenkichi whined. Sighing Zenkichi shoved his hands into his pockets "Well…backing middle school my job was going around crushing all the evil doers she didn't get round to seeing to. But now apparently my job is in managing the suggestion box. So…" he trailed off resting his hands behind his head "Just this once I'm going to follow the president's lead…I'm going to believe that you'll never do something like this again…right?" he asked before walking away.

"Ah don't mind them" Naruto stated easily from behind her. "They're trying to lead those who have gone astray back onto the proper path." He explained as Isahaya trembled. "But really…you shouldn't bully other people."

"I…I…" she muttered sinking to her knees.

Naruto smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What do you plan to do now?" he asked kindly.

Isahaya looked up at him with tear stained eyes. "I need to go shopping!" she shouted running off.

Naruto grinned and waved after her. "Well I think that solves today's problem." He smiled as the feeling from when she accidentally rubbed against him lingered "I wonder if I should…?" he muttered before waving the thought off. "Nah…no need." He decided. "Oh shit I'm late!" he quickly ran off seeing that it was already late in the day.

"YOU'RE LATE!" his boss shouted as Naruto repeatedly bowed in apology.

* * *

><p><span>A week later<span>

Naruto was walking alongside Zenkichi "Eh? So Medaka isn't good with animals?" he wondered as Shiranui followed them.

"I'm surprised! To think that the invincible super princess actually has a weak spot!" Shiranui shouted skipping along.

"Well…" Zenkichi muttered holding onto a net. "People say she's like some sort o super being but she had her problems in the past. Back in the first year of primary school the class took it in turns to look after the class pet when it was Medaka's turn there was an incident, you could say it was somewhat traumatic." Zenkichi explained.

"Sounds interesting." Naruto muttered "where did you say it was?" he asked looking around.

"Somewhere around here…I think." Zenkichi muttered looking around as Shiranui started leading.

They al blinked seeing a massive dog lying down on the ground with numerous scars over its body. It had a long snout and a diamond shaped patch of fur on the top of its head. "There it is!" Shiranui shouted pointing at it. "It matches the picture and everything!"

That can't be it Shiranui…" Zenkichi muttered shaking a little "That is not a cute poor little puppy which got separated from its owner…You know what that is? That is something some irresponsible millionaire bought and released into the city. Some beast protected by the Washington pact or something!"

"You're overreacting." Naruto muttered walking forward as the dog raised its head and growled. Squatting down Naruto held out his hand palm down and waited. Slowly the dog which Shiranui identified as a Borzoi also known as the Russian wolfhound.

"Are you serious?" Zenkichi asked nervously as he watched Naruto. "Oi Naruto get back here that thing is dangerous!"

"Overreacting." Naruto stated calmly as the hound slowly got to its feet and padded over. "See?" he asked as the dog began sniffing his hand before licking it as Naruto took that as a cue that it was okay to pet it. "Ah, this dog is a friendly one!" he laughed as the dog began licking his face.

"Really that's great!" Zenkichi shouted happily walking forward. Suddenly the dog barked angrily and jumped at Zenkichi. "GYA!" he shouted as he managed to escape with only minor injuries.

The dog growled and settled down next to Naruto "You know…that wasn't very nice." Naruto stated tapping the dog on the nose in reprimand. The dog barked a few times "What do you mean he smelled funny?" a few more barks. "Oh he smelled like a monster and you wanted to scare him off." Naruto nodded his head as he ran his hand through the dog's fur. "Want to go see your owner?" he asked though I'd have to talk to Zenkichi again since I don't know who it is."

Medaka walked into view wearing an odd dog costume that showed off her stomach and legs. "First year Namikaze, a pleasure to see you again." She greeted "I see…it looks like a cute little pup to me!"

Naruto blinked as a sweat drop formed on his head "What kind of fetish do you have?"

He asked seriously sitting with the sleeping dog.

"Really you don't have to pretend don't worry about it, I'll take responsibility and solve the case with Shiranui!" Medaka turned to face him with a look saying 'I can't accept that!' "What's with that face?"

The number of sweat drops on the back of Naruto's head increased "uh…if someone just tells me who this guy's owner is…I can take him back." He stated honestly.

Medaka stalked forward angrily "You two should just hang back and watch! I'm going to show you that I'm not a girl who'll let herself be trapped by her past!" she shouted as she got closer.

"What's she getting so worked up about…?" Zenkichi wondered rubbing his head.

"She's just jealous right?" Shiranui asked "Because

We're getting along so well."

"Eh?" Zenkichi asked "I wasn't particularly sure if we were friends or not." He stated with one of those "I can't believe it looks."

Naruto sighed as he watched Medaka get closer. "Really now…" he muttered

"It looks as though the little princess is more human than I thought. She's got a stupid side; she gets jealous, even having a problem with animals!"

"Eh?" Zenkichi asked looking at the short pink haired girl "Shiranui, I think you got the wrong end of the stick. Medaka-chan doesn't dislike animals or anything rather she **really** loves animals." The dog opened its eyes wondering why it wasn't being petted anymore.

"Ok don't be afraid!" Medaka called out cheerfully as the image of a blood thirsty beast appeared behind her. The dog, understandably frightened hid behind Naruto and covered its head with its paws. "Let me pat your head. Let me give you a hug. Come on let's play! Come on now let me touch you!" The dog whimpered as it tried to make itself as small as possible trying to hide within the confines of Naruto's jacket.

"Hey!" he cried out feeling the dog trying to hide in his clothing. "Stop it boy!" he laughed as the dog's wet nose started nudging him. "Really now…are you doing this on purpose?"

Zenkichi sighed as he guided Naruto to the owner's house. "Her name is Akizuki-senpai." Zenkichi stated recalling the last time he met the girl. She likes making confectionary items and aspires to find a good husband."

"Sounds fairly normal." Naruto stated holding a leash that had been placed on the frightened animal. "Is this the place?" he asked as they faced a large Russian styled house.

"Yes." Zenkichi stated ringing the doorbell. "Akizuki-senpai! It's Zenkichi with the student council!" he called out.

The door opened revealing a petit orange haired girl with a wonderful smile as the Borzoi happily pulled away from Naruto and ran up to her. "Ah, Michael!" she shouted happily hugging the wolfhound. "Thank you for finding him for me." She smiled and both boys looked away due to blushes forming on their cheeks.

"It wasn't a problem." Naruto muttered scratching his head. "Come find me if you need help finding him again."

Akizuki smiled "I will!" she stated happily as both boys left the area.

"Rather cute." Naruto stated as the two walked back towards the school. "Anyways I'll see you later I need to go to work." Naruto stated waving good bye.

* * *

><p><span>The next week<span>

"I'm starting to see a pattern…" Naruto muttered as Zenkichi was going over a list during lunch.

"Let's see…Yesterday I went into the boxing club…that means I've done all the martial arts clubs. Right, now for a change of pace, I think I'll give the ball sports a go." He decided going over all of the different clubs. Shiranui had her face buried in a bowl of Ramen.

"Why the hell are you blasting your way through the clubs anyways?" Hyuga asked having already finished his lunch. "Do you really like sports that much?"

Naruto set his bowl down "Strange hobby of yours." He agreed before drinking his water.

Zenkichi laughed it off "Not really. It's just something I decided to do." He explained "Sweat 5 liters a day."

"5?" Naruto questioned Zenkichi's sanity. "Even for you that's crazy." He muttered looking away.

Shiranui suddenly came up for air having finished her bowl "Ah!" she sighed happily as her eyes sparkled "I know what you mean! I've decided to get through 5 liters of ramen a day too!"

Naruto sweat dropped as a familiar presence decided to make itself known. "**She might be worse than you.**" Naruto did not visibly react as he smiled. 'Not now.' **"If not now…then when?**" the voice asked again snickering as it did. 'You know what I meant…Kyuubi' "**right, right…the pipsqueak is kind of creepy though**" Naruto couldn't honestly disagree.

"Shiranui…Ramen isn't a drink." Zenkichi stated awed and disgusted by her eating habits.

Naruto sighed loudly cutting off any further conversation "I'm starting to hear rumors about me floating around the school." He muttered tiredly resting his head on the table.

"Ah that's right…they call you the "Beast Master" don't they?" Hyuga asked pointing at Naruto. "Since you're able to deal with Miss President so well."

"I wouldn't say "deal with" more like… "Ignore" I guess." Naruto waved it off unhappily. "What a lousy name anyways."

Zenkichi laughed "Well it's better than mine; they apparently call me "The Club Storm from the Student Council" I think." Zenkichi stated looking at the ceiling. "That's a really lousy name, I was hoping for something cooler."

"So you want to make name for yourself then? Hitoyoshi-kun. Namikaze-kun." A new voice asked catching Zenkichi's attention.

"Kanoya-senpai." Zenkichi muttered recognizing the older teen.

"Why don't you two lend me your services, there's something I want your dive about." He stated eerily "I'm sure it's something which will turn out in your favor." Zenkichi and Naruto shared a glance as they stood up and followed the older teen out of the cafeteria.

"A plan to attack Kurokami Medaka?" Zenkichi asked in a bored tone as he faced Kanoya who was clipping his nails.

"Yeah, I'm recruiting members at the moment. How about it, you two going to lend us a hand?" he asked not looking at Zenkichi.

Naruto shook his head as Zenkichi showed his armband. "That's a pretty bad joke. Can't you see this armband? However you look t it I'm not the one you should be inviting."

"I'm not the one who's mistaken, after all being the student council general affairs manager just means you're that beast girl's bitch right? I heard you were against joining in the first place." He turned his attention onto Naruto "And I heard she's been chasing you pretty hard in order to get you to join as well."

Naruto sighed as he crossed his arms while Zenkichi closed an eye as he shoved a hand into a pocket. "I even heard about "Club Storm" and "Beast Master" I guess you two are just blowing off steam recently." Kanoya looked a little obsessed as he stood up. "Getting dragged around and used as she sees fit, all unrewarded even you've got to be sick of it by now! If so follow me! I'm going to bring that girl and take her place as Student body president."

Naruto sighed as he scratched his head as Kanoya continued to let them know about a meeting after class. "Really now…" Naruto muttered walking away. "I just want a normal school life is that so hard to ask for?" he questioned as Zenkichi followed him.

"Ah! This is working out to be pretty troublesome!" Zenkichi muttered resting a hand on his head.

"No there is nothing troublesome about it rather it seems to be an exciting development!" Medaka declared copying Zenkichi's movements.

"How long have you been there?" Naruto asked slowly as Zenkichi looked up in a cold sweat.

"From the beginning." She answered instantly

"In which case you heard it yourself, looks like quite dislike, Medaka-chan." Zenkichi stated as they started to walk away from the roof.

"Fine by me from the start it was never my intention to be embraced by the people. As long as I embrace them, that is all that matters!"

Naruto and Zenkichi sighed as Medaka took an odd pose: one foot flat on the ground the other slightly raised onto her toes, her right arm straight down as her left was raised and bent so that her hand was at chest level to herself. To finish it off her left eye was closed, overall she looked stunning.

"The hell?" Naruto asked not understanding the posture.

"I don't want you unnecessarily intruding Zenkichi, Namikaze. I will handle the case personally." She paused as her face took a slight edge. "It is after all the role of royalty to rise above the revolting masses!"

"Right…have fun!" Naruto waved as she walked away. "You're going aren't you?" he asked Zenkichi who nodded.

"Of course, what about you?"

"I want to punch him once."

"Right." The two walked off towards the meeting.

"Ah! Hitoyoshi-kun, Namikaze-kun we were waiting for you!" Kanoya stated as the two first years entered the room.

Both of them ignored the older teen as they walked over to the box of weapons and kicked it over. "What the hell re you two playing at?" Kanoya asked dangerously.

"Medaka-chan manages to bring her self to even like guys like you." Zenkichi stated as he and Naruto stood in the center of the room. "I can't see anything you do even causing a scratch."

Naruto sighed as he tapped his foot a little "But well you see?" he questioned cracking his knuckles "I can't really let a threat simply pass you know?" he asked causing the thugs to growl.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kanoya screamed lunging at them with a spiked bat.

"WE'RE UNNECESSARILY INTRUDING!" both boys shouted kicking Kanoya into a wall.

"New rumor boys…" Naruto declared "Namikaze is a normal…average teenager…if that doesn't circulate…**I will hunt you down!**" the two then beat them down.

Naruto dusted his hands off as he left the building. "Seriously…rumors about me?" he questioned angrily "I'm not even doing anything noteworthy." He muttered as he made his way off of school grounds.

"Namikaze-kun?" Naruto turned his head

"Isahaya-senpai and Akizuki-senpai?" he questioned seeing the two girls whom he met through observing the student council. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Could we…walk with you?" Akizuki asked shyly.

"Sure." Naruto agreed as the two joined him as he began to walk away, the shop being closed for the day "Was there something you wanted to do?" he asked as he noticed the two kept on sending him quick glances every now and then.

"Yeah…" they agreed as they walked away.

* * *

><p><span>The next day<span>

Naruto groaned as the beeping of his alarm clock woke him up. As he shifted to turn it off two other voices groaned softly as well. "Time to wake up." He muttered tiredly.

Isahaya slowly opened her eyes and looked at the clock. "Oh crap!" she screamed jumping up and quickly began dressing herself. "I have to go pick up Ariake for morning practice!" she shouted as she ran around preparing herself. "Thanks for last night let's do it again someday!" she yelled running out the door once she had everything.

Naruto blinked in surprise as he glanced down at the other person in his bed. "Akizuki-senpai." He muttered tapping her on the forehead. "Time to get up." She groaned and sat up revealing that she was wearing one of his shirts, which was too large for her.

"Oh…it is." She noted as she got up and began to change. Naruto smiled as she wiggled her ass in front of him a little. "Tempting, but not right now Sutsuki-san." He stated using her first name instead of her family name.

Akizuki Sutsuki pouted as she properly got dressed "Then I'll head out first." She decided grabbing her belongings and heading out the door.

Naruto nodded his head as he watched her leave before closing the door and using Kage Bunshin to tidy up the place before he made himself breakfast. Noting the time he gabbed his bag and left the apartment and locked the door before running off. "Is that?" he wondered seeing two girls running "It is." He noted seeing that one of them was Isahaya. "Ah, she's going to crash." He muttered seeing a new face walking around the corner.

However unlike what was expected the stranger merely guided Isahaya through the air and onto her butt softly so that no one was hurt. Running up to them Naruto managed to hear the words the boy spoke. "Please be careful, that's dangerous you know." The teen stated standing up right. "It would be awful if any harm befell you."

"Isahaya-senpai, are you alright?" Naruto asked coming up to her as Ariake as the other girl was identified ran up to them.

"Ah Naruto, I'm fine." As she reassured Ariake that she was fine. "Do you know who that was Ariake?"

She looked at the boy and made an "Ah!" noise "That's class 2-11's Akune Kouki. "The Prince of the Judo Club!"

"Really interesting." Naruto muttered helping Isahaya to her feet. "Anyways I'll be off then see you later Isahaya-senpai!" he called out running off.

"You must be Namikaze Naruto correct?" Akune called out as Naruto jogged past him.

"That's correct…" Naruto muttered eyeing Akune with some reservation. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"I would just like you to stop by the Judo club and watch as we pick our new team captain since Nabeshima-senpai is quitting."

"Why would you do that?" Naruto asked slowly "I'm not part of the club or the any other school organization."

"But you are friends with Hitoyoshi Zenkichi and Kurokami Medaka right?" Akune asked politely.

"I guess one might say so." Naruto replied not seeing what that had anything to do with it.

"It is just a simple invitation to watch a few matches." Akune reiterated his offer.

"Ah, I see." Naruto stated understanding now. "Sure I'll drop by." He nodded as he continued his jog.

By the time Naruto headed over to the judo club it sounded like things had already began. "My apologies for being out of touch for so long, Medaka." Akune stated kneeling in front of her "I've been waiting hoping you haven't forgotten us because of the duties of your new position. I have been eagerly waiting our reunion."

"Oh gag me." Naruto muttered sticking his tongue out. "That was corny as hell."

"Ah, Naruto you made it!" Akune greeted as Nabeshima walked up to him.

"You must be the captain." Naruto greeted shaking her offered hand. "Akune-san invited me to see a few matches today."

She smiled and nodded her head "I see." She muttered before pulling him forward and tossing him onto the ground. "Oh, you know ukemi?"

"I might." Naruto agreed uncaring that he had been thrown. "Though I do think that was uncalled for." He stated getting up and lightly taking his hand out of Nabeshima's grasp.

"Stop your formal act second year Akune-san." Medaka stated sternly looking down on Akune. "I can tell from the other members, it's obvious someone like you arranged this act before hand."

Akune smiled and closed his eyes "Not at all. I simply didn't want to embarrass myself by acting too proud. It's thanks to you that I am the way I am today." Akune stated earnestly. "I can never thank you enough, Medaka" Akune stated before Medaka griped his head.

"If you want to thank me then don't bow your head! Do it proudly, sticking your chest out!" Medaka ordered causing the upperclassman to blush as he looked up at her.

"Y-yes ma'am! Just like you! I'll do as you say!" he crowed causing Naruto and Zenkichi to sweat drop.

"Whoops, sorry." Medaka apologized as she turned back to the task at hand. "Well to get on my job as the student council president, we're to decide the successor, or basically the next captain right?" Medaka asked looking around "For now, you're a special case second year Akune, go and chat a bit with Zenkichi. I'm sure you two have a lot to discuss amongst yourselves."

Akune made his way over to Zenkichi all smiles as he gazed at Medaka, but when he glanced at Zenkichi his smile turned into a scowl as the two glared at each other. "Long time no see…what's your name again?"

Naruto sweat dropped as he sat between the two of them. "Oi, oi…" he muttered ducking his head literally seeing sparks flying.

"It's Hitoyoshi Zenkichi, and who the hell are you?" Zenkichi countered angrily.

"**You damn insect! As usual, it seems you're hard at work following Medaka around! Just so you know, it's your fault Medaka's approval rating wasn't 100%!"** Akune barked as Naruto sweat dropped.

"**Ha! Please don't say such terrible things! To think that a man of such character, the Prince of the Judo world, harasses his underclassmen! If your fangirls knew that, wouldn't they just cry?**" Zenkichi countered as Naruto took to covering his head with his hands

"Why me…?" Naruto whimpered as Nabeshima smiled

"Hmph! My mind and body exist to serve Medaka!" Akune shouted angrily. "If it's for her, I'd welcome hatred as if I were a venomous snake!"

"HA! So I'm an insect and you're a snake huh?" Zenkichi asked just as angrily. Naruto simply sighed as he stayed silent and covered his head.

"Now then, if you'll allow me to have a word with you all... "Medaka began addressing the club "Judo isn't something that should be taught. It's something that has to be studied!" she declared snapping her fan shut. "And so! First! I'll test the worth of your skills! I will be deciding the candidates myself! Every single one of you, until only one remains I'll take you all on!"

Naruto stared in disbelief "What an insane way of picking the next leader." He muttered lifting his head a bit.

Nabeshima chuckled a little "She's sure making light of this situation, not to mention my glorious Judo Club."

"She's just wasting her breath. Even if Judo's their specialty we're the only ones who can match Medaka in a fight.' Akune stated walking over to standby his captain's side "At this most we should worry about…" he was cut off as the team's vice captain stepped forward with a stupid grin.

Naruto palmed his forehead as the idiot was taken out instantly. "I saw that one coming a mile away." He uttered to himself

"Who was it that said "We should worry" hm?" Nabeshima asked looking at Akune

"Nobody did…" Akune muttered looking away. "Anyway…way to go Medaka! You shine even more brilliantly than you did in middle school!" Akune cheered as he blushed in rapture.

"Right Hitoyoshi?" Nabeshima asked a Zenkichi turned to them.

"Not really." He answered "She's a monster who got her red belt in her second year of middle school. T this point nothing she does surprises me anymore."

Nabeshima laughed "I see, I see." She looked back at Medaka who was throwing the members with ease "Well to be honest I have to agree. You could call her a monster; you could call her a genius. But isn't she just doing what she can? It's not like she's doing the impossible. You're just exaggerating. She's simply going along her own path like us."

Zenkichi could not respond as Nabeshima moved I front of him. "By comparison you're far more amazing for being an ordinary guy who follows that "Monster" around. Right? Student affairs director Hitoyoshi Zenkichi?" Nabeshima asked as he backed away.

"It may look like I'm accompanying her, but she's just dragging me around. Like how he forced me into the student council." Zenkichi muttered looking away.

Naruto rested his cheek on his hand "Though you seem to be having fun." He stated causing Zenkichi to stumble.

"So you're complaining you were forced huh?" Nabeshima asked following along.

Naruto sighed "So troublesome." He muttered knowing what was going to happen. "Really now…what happened to normal?"

"Let's switch." Akune asserted stepping forward "It seems you didn't want to do it in the first place. I've overlooked your dismissal of Medaka's kindness, but this seems like a good opportunity." The Judo Prince declared

Naruto palmed his face again "What is going on?" he asked softly "They're acting like kids."

"Now, now…no fighting!" Nabeshima declared stepping in between the two bickering teens. "This is the sacred Judo hall. You can't d much as the student affairs director, but you do know judo right, Hitoyoshi?" she asked as earning a slow nod from Zenkichi "In that case, how about we settle this with Judo? If Akune wins we'll swap. Akune will join the student council, and Hitoyoshi will join the Judo Club and become my successor"

"Nabeshima-senpai, don't tell me that's why you wrote the letter in the first place…"

"YUP! There's something about go-getters like you Hitoyoshi, I love them!" she declared with a wink

"Can I leave?" Naruto asked turning their attention onto him. "I was invited to watch a few matches…but…" he trailed off gesturing at Medaka who was done.

Nabeshima shook her head and sat on his lap. "Nope! You're watching this till the end" he stated causing to blush. Naruto had tears streaming down his face. "We're going with house rules to make this an even match against Akune. It'll be no time plus 10 points VS. No time plus 1 point. So until Akune-kun gets 10point, it'll be your victory if you get 1 point"

"I'll give you credit for not running away with you ail between your legs. Oh now that I think about it, worms don't have tails do they?" Akune asked glaring down on Zenkichi.

"What, you men I didn't have to accept this stupid match? If o why didn't you say s before?" Zenkichi asked cockily.

"Not fight?" Medaka questioned hiding her mouth with her fan. "There's no way that I would let that happen." She informed him "WE TAKE ON ANYONE'S CALL FOR COUNSELING OR ANYONE'S CALL FOR A FIGHT! REGADLESS OF WHAT THE CONDITIONS OR THE CONTENT ARE. NO MATTER HOW DIFFICULT OR RIDICLOUSIT MAY BE, WE'LL TAKE IT ON! THAT'S THE MOTO OF THE HKONIWA ACADEMY!" she boomed causing Naruto to sigh in defeat. "Zenkichi I won't tell you not to lose, but there is no way in hell you're going to run from a fight."

"She's pretty hard on you, isn't she?" Nabeshima asked from her position on Naruto's lap. "Well that's fine; the least you could do is listen to her final order. When this match is over, our prince will be in the student council and you'll belong to us."

Zenkichi charged right from the start "Hitoyoshi-kun, it's not like I have a problem with everything you do. To stay with Medaka-san you've done quite a lot. I'll admit you've put the work in." he effortlessly threw Zenkichi into the ground.

"In Judo, the second to move usually wins." Naruto stated as Nabeshima happily nodded her head

"You know…you're really comfy." Nabeshima stated shifting around to get more comfortable.

"Right…" Naruto muttered trying to ignore her.

Medaka glanced at them from her seiza position next to Naruto "Ah, that's the Akune-kun I know. He got that point so wonderfully. Sine he countered him like that, there's not much else he can do."

"Genius's can all do things like that." Nabeshima whispered scornfully "What a boring Judo."

Medaka glanced at her. "From what I gather, you seem to really hate the genius types don't you Nabeshima-senpai?" she questioned curiously

Nabeshima wagged her finger back and forth. "You're right, I do hate them. I really hate them; you're also included in that category you know." Nabeshima stated leaning forward from her position on Naruto's lap "The reason I'm doing Judo is to walk all over those who have talent with my hard work."

"I see, I guess that's the reason you got the name "Foul King" huh?" Medaka asked as Naruto looked around.

"Akune scored nine points already." Naruto stated bored "If he's going to pull a miracle now would be rather nice."

Suddenly Medaka stood up "I will never tell you to lose Zenkichi… so win!" She suddenly started sparkling like an innocent girl in love as she adopted the super cuteness that often went with it startling everyone in the room "Do you think I'd ever like it if you left me? I wouldn't like it! I'd cry!"

"Give me a break!" Zenkichi roared tackling Akune in a double leg grab "I don' even want to hear about you crying much less see it!"

A two handed topple? That's rare! Why does he know a move like that?" Nabeshima asked as Naruto chuckled.

"Really now…He's crushing so badly." Naruto laughed softly as no one heard him.

"I did exactly what you always accuse me of doing, I pulled your legs. So what was it you acknowledged that I do? Huh, Akune-senpai?" Zenkichi asked panting for breath as he rubbed his lips.

Akune grimaced "I acknowledge my loss…you got…one point off of me." Akune muttered looking away from Zenkichi.

Nabeshima got to her feet "I don't believe it…he actually beat Akune…" she muttered surprised "But you know, I also use the two handed topple, but how come...Hitoyoshi-kun did so perfectly?"

"Doing something while looking good or looking bad is irrelevant. There's no difference between a genius and a normal person either." Medaka stated as Naruto too his chance and got up. "All that there is someone who earnestly tries. There's no difference between you and me."

Naruto smiled and left the building. "Well now let's go get some food." He muttered to himself.

"Namikaze Naruto Join the student council!" Medaka shouted rushing out of the building.

"What the hell!" He screamed running full sprint from Medaka who chased him. "Zenkichi, Akune you're helping her?" he shouted back in shock seeing the two boys joining Medaka in chasing him down.

"Well…it's president's orders…" Zenkichi stated as Akune smiled.

"'l do anything to make Medaka's wishes come true!" Akune declared happily.

"YOU ALL SUCK!" Naruto shouted as he ran away.

* * *

><p><span>End <span>

Sorry it took so long, I hope everyone liked it.

Aright I know some o you re going to bug me about Isahaya and Akizuki…but one thing I want to make clear first. There will never be any sex in this story, it may be referenced, but the actual sex will never appear. Also don't jump to conclusions until it is directly stated I have some things that involve his relation ships with other girls.

Currently everything I write in this story is relevant and can be used for the future of this story.

Next chapter is an investigation chapter following the now three members of the student council.


	4. Investigation part 2

Hey guys I'm back! For now my Ryouzanpaku no Yami story will be on hold until I go back home for holidays. Anyways this chapter is an investigation chapter in which the Student Council tries to learn more about Naruto, this follows them not Naruto

Some people want me to keep Naruto out of the student council for the entire story, which may be hard for me since I'd need to think of a way for him to get involved anyways. Also there have been suggestions that I separate Naruto and the Council's little "arcs" on occasion I could try but we'll see.

* * *

><p><span>Investigation part 2<span>

Zenkichi looked around the fountain area where he had been told to wait. "What's Medaka-chan thinking?" he wondered scratching his head unable to spot Akune or Medaka.

"We will learn more about First Year Namikaze!" Medaka announced from behind Zenkichi mirroring his pose once again. "Or was I not clear when I called you this morning?"

Zenkichi, recovering from the shock of her sudden appearance, sighed "Well I get that…but, why here?" he asked looking around for emphasis. "We're not even near his place or his work."

"That's simple Zenkichi-kun" Akune announced stepping into view. "Sources say Naruto will be here today." The older teen smiled smugly as he flipped his hair back. "Very reliable sources."

Zenkichi frowned "It wouldn't happen to be a short pink haired girl would it?" he asked wondering how Shiranui knew everything she did.

"No, it was Nabeshima-senpai; she said something about Naruto going to the mall on Sunday." Akune replied easily

Zenkichi folded his arms as his face took a neutral expression "And how would she know that?"

Medaka grinned "Simply put, Nabeshima-senpai asked him on a date today!" she declared covering her face with her fan. "It is obvious no?" she asked looking at her childhood friend with a pleased expression.

"No… no it isn't." Zenkichi muttered hunching his shoulders trying to figure out how Medaka came up with these crazy ideas. Medaka covered her mouth and pointed to her right. "Oh…" Zenkichi muttered following her finger to the sight of Naruto meeting p with Nabeshima Nekomi, the ex-judo captain.

"Why'd you call me here?" Naruto asked bluntly as the student council quickly hid behind a bush to observe them. "I was planning on relaxing today."

"What a girl can't ask a guy out on a date?" Nabeshima asked coyly wrapping her arm around his, before leading him off towards the mall.

"Well, I guess you have a point, but why me?" Naruto asked politely allowing her to hang onto his arm. "I thought you had an interest in Zenkichi."

The Council members slowly trailed them relying on Medaka's miraculous hearing to learn what they could. "Only as a successor as team-captain." Nabeshima explained with a shrug on her shoulders. "I prefer my men to be bigger than me." She admitted tilting her head slightly to look him in the eye.

"I guess I am rather tall." Naruto muttered looking away. "But there are plenty of others." He continued to persist in evading any relations.

"But you're the most fun and mysterious." She countered causing him to click his tongue in annoyance. Laughing at her victory Nabeshima dragged Naruto into the first shop she saw, which happened to be a swimsuit store.

"I can't believe Nabeshima-senpai asked him out." Zenkichi muttered in surprise staring at the store the two entered "Didn't they just meet?"

Medaka chuckled under her breath "The human heart is a mysterious thing." She stated snapping her fan shut. "Even I feel a certain attraction to Namikaze." She admitted freely causing both boys to snap their heads in her direction. "I do believe it's part of why he was put in class 13 like myself."

"Class 13?" Akune wondered "You mean that supposed class for abnormal students?" he asked glancing at the student body president.

"The very same." Medaka confirmed with a nod f her head. "Though he continues his attendance in your class Zenkichi the chairman recognizes him as an "abnormal" student or so I've heard."

Akune made a soft "hm" noise as he considered the information "What is so abnormal about him though? Sure he can resist Medaka's will, but he hasn't really done anything noteworthy has he?" he wondered seeing that Naruto and Nekomi were still in the store, the trio opting to wait for them outside less they accidentally bump into them inside.

Zenkichi shrugged "Other than taming that dog two weeks ago nothing much really" he answered trying to recall anything odd about his friend. "I don't really know much about him though."

Medaka grinned as she placed her finger on her forehead "Which is why we're observing him!" she announced grandly "I've done my research and I've noticed that all of his record were fakes!" she held up her other hand in order to count off "First his birth record is too new for his age, at most it was only a month old ink and paper. Second his paycheck isn't nearly enough to live as he does. And last but not least…he **wants** a normal life, only one who has had too much excitement in their life would ever want a normal lifestyle."

Zenkichi gaped at his childhood friend "You managed to dig up that much about him?" he nearly shouted in shock. "Just where have you been doing your research?"

"Actually birth records are available at the city hall, and you can look up his paycheck if you know where he works." Akune pointed out "It just takes a bit of time to do so." Akune paused seeing the two exiting the store a shopping bag in Naruto's hand. "Hold on they're done in the store."

"She must've wanted him to buy her a swimsuit." Zenkichi muttered rubbing his head curiously. "I always thought girls went with other girls for this kind of stuff."

Medaka scoffed "Obviously you are a very pure boy Zenkichi." She stated causing the bleached blonde to sputter out a denial. "The truth is she just wanted to flaunt her body in front of him!"

"Well…it would suit her." Akune muttered scratching his head as they quietly followed after the two. Naruto was allowing Nekomi to lead him around by the arm as she happily shopped around the mall often him for his thoughts about a product or two she found interesting.

"How about this store?" Nabeshima asked leading him into a rather pink store causing Akune's mouth to drop open in shock. "I need help picking out some new clothes."

"Can we not?" Naruto asked shifting around uncomfortably. "You can do this on your own right?" he asked looking round nervously. Zenkichi glanced up at the sign unable to see the products on sale from where he was; his mouth fell open as well.

"But I need a man's opinion!" Nabeshima countered pulling him inside much to Naruto's own grief.

Medaka made an "hm" noise as she considered the store they were in. "Certainly a woman would want to bring their man here for his opinion." She conceded "But for having just met it is far too soon!" she announced "Obviously this is part of Namikaze's abnormality."

"H-how do you figure?" Zenkichi asked blushing softly looking at what he now recognized as a lingerie store. "Maybe she's pulling a prank on him."

"Even for a joke this is too odd! Would a normal girl show off her underwear to a man she just met?" Medaka asked haughtily pressing her own hand to her chest.

"Well no…but Nabeshima-senpai isn't exactly normal is she?" Zenkichi asked in return turning towards Akune for help.

"True Nabeshima-senpai did strike me as one to joke around like this." He admitted "But still don't you get the feeling she's trying to win him over? She's rather clingy to him and she was sitting in his lap at the dojo when you and Medaka-chan were helping choose a successor."

Medaka opened up her fan and covered her mouth with it. "I think I understand Namikaze's abnormality." She announced suddenly causing the two boys to snap their attention to her. "Based on what I've seen it is obviously **Charm.**" She declared causing the boys to share a look.

"Charm?" Zenkichi asked curiously. "You mean like attractive?" he wondered.

"Precisely! I don't know if you've noticed but Namikaze Naruto has quite a few female admirers even though he doesn't really socialize nor does he hang around the school all that often." She explained.

Akune thought about it a bit before nodding "Now that you mention it, he was with Isahaya-senpai and Ariake-san when I first met him" he muttered rubbing his chin while looking up into the sky.

Zenkichi sighed tiredly "Wouldn't that just mean he's poplar with girls?" he asked scratching the side of his head. "I mean aren't there plenty of guys who aren't very social and still popular?"

Medaka shook her head "Listen to the crowd as he passes by." She ordered causing the boys to strain their ears as they passed a young group of women.

"Did you see that blonde boy that girl dragged into the lingerie store?" one of them asked her friends as they chatted by a fountain. "He was such a sweetheart; he was even carrying her bags for her."

"I know right he was the perfect boyfriend!" her friends instantly agreed seemingly ignoring his complaining before going in.

Medaka glanced at her subordinates "See what I mean? Namikaze is instantly favored by the women around him."

Akune blinked in surprise still processing what he had been told. "Well…that was…odd." He admitted slowly as he rubbed the back of his head "Certainly it was abnormal, hearing such praise about him from women who don't even know his name."

"Maybe, but I don't think that would warrant admission into class 13" Zenkichi added in not seeing the big deal about a popular boy. "I mean Naruto was being polite and carrying Nabeshima-senpai's bags for her."

"What about me?" Naruto asked startling Zenkichi as he nearly jumped away in surprise. "Yo." Naruto waved casually as Nabeshima smiled and waved at them their arms linked once more as they took note of another bag on Naruto's arm.

"Nabeshima-senpai, I didn't know you asked Naruto-san out on a date today." Akune greeted bowing in respect to his former captain before bowing in a polite greeting to Naruto who returned the gesture.

Waving it off Nabeshima smiled "So what are you three doing here?" she asked looking around at them. "Not spying on us I hope." She joked causing the two boys to look away.

"In a sense." Medaka admitted shamelessly "We wished to know more about Namikaze Naruto, and what better way than to observe him in society?" she asked rhetorically causing Naruto to place his face in his palm.

"That's called stalking Kaichou-san." He muttered peering at her from between his fingers. "It's also a crime I believe." Sighing he scratched his cheek and looked away. "So why did you want to learn more about me?"

Akune straightened his posture and looked Naruto directly in the eye. "We were wondering if you were really part of class 13." He stated truthfully.

"Class 13?" Naruto wondered sounding confused. "No…I'm not. I'm part of class 1 with Zenkichi."

Zenkichi patted him on the shoulder "Class 13 is a special class for abnormal students who are considered geniuses amongst their peers."

Naruto frowned "I'm not part of it…besides I'm not abnormal I'm working hard to even keep good grades." He admitted with a shrug "Why did someone say I was?"

"The board chairman did." Medaka informed him "He has acknowledged you as an abnormal and therefore part of class 13, like myself."

"Putting me in the same league as the monster president?" Naruto asked with a chuckle "I'm afraid there's been some mistake then." He stated casually. "I'm no such person."

Nabeshima shook her head "Then why does everyone know you around the mall?" she asked curiously. "Everyone greeted you as if they were your friends; I even got a discount for being with you!"

"I used to work in the mall before I found that ramen place." Naruto replied instantly. "Everyone in the mall knows each other." Satisfied with the answer Nabeshima let the matter drop.

Akune coughed into his hands to get their attention "Then what about all the women that seem to praise you as the perfect boyfriend?" he asked.

"What?" Naruto asked blinking his eyes in surprise. "Someone said that about me?" he wondered looking around. "Alright I know I stand out in a crowd but come on making up things about me? That's just wrong."

"HEY NARUTO THOSE THUGS AREBOTHERING KYOKO AGAIN!" a janitor shouted running up to them. "They're in the alleyway out back!" Naruto narrowed his eyes and pulled away from Nabeshima.

"I'll be right back." He muttered somewhat coldly as he headed towards the direction of the problem at a brisk pace. The others shared a look before turning to the out of breath runner.

"What happened?" Zenkichi asked as Medaka turned to watch Naruto as he walked off.

"These thugs are always bothering Kyoko the waitress from the curry house on the second floor, recently they were stopped by Naruto once but they surrounded her when she went to take out the trash just now. I saw them and ran back here cause I saw Naruto earlier."

Medaka was already running in the direction Naruto had walked off forcing the others to run after her as they let the man catch his breath. "Are you sure you know the way Medaka-chan?" Zenkichi shouted as he caught up with her.

"Yes I know where he is!" Medaka affirmed as they exited the mall and entered an alleyway "There he is." She muttered slowing to a stop.

"I thought I told you guys to leave her alone." Naruto muttered staring into the eyes of a group of five thuggish looking men. Hiding behind Naruto was a young woman of round 20years of age who was wearing a green apron with the "curry house" logo on the front over a white blouse and black skirt combination. She had shoulder length black hair and a soft acne free face.

"I don't care what you said punk! This bitch has been leading us on and it's time to put out!" the leader shouted back brandishing a pocket knife.

"She's a waitress; they're supposed to be nice." Naruto pointed out causing the thugs to shout in anger at him something unintelligible. "Look I don't speak idiot, so get lost or I'll have to hurt you."

"That's it! Get him boys!" the leaser shouted as his cronies all charged forward. One of them was waving around a steel pipe and he got within striking distance first. He took a mighty swing which was dodged easily as was the follow up as Naruto simply took a few steps backwards and offered a shoulder should the thug actually manage a blow. Lashing out in return cutting the thug's face before planting his fist in the man's stomach dropping him. With no time to relax Naruto grabbed the incoming steel pipe of the second thug and lashed out with his foot knocking the man away keeping the weapon for himself. Using it as a baton Naruto slammed it into the man's stomach folding the man in half before he straightened him up with a blow to the chin knocking him out of the fight. Dropping the now useless pipe which was dented from the blows, Naruto used his left arm t push the next attackers off target before using his right elbow to strike the man's cheek jaw line knocking him out cold. As the fourth crony came rushing in for a double leg grapple Naruto hopped backwards just as the thug managed to grab him grabbing the back of the man's head Naruto brought up his knee hitting the man in the face loosening his grip before bringing his hands down in a hammer strike to the back of the temple knocking the man off of him and into la, la land.

"Just you and me now punk" Naruto muttered dusting off his hands. The man was unfazed unlike normal for street punks.

"You bitch!" he shouted rushing forward with his knife as he attempted to stab Naruto. Naruto simply used his left arm to wrap around his attacker's and forcefully straightened it causing the thug to scream in pain as he dropped his knife. Naruto stepped closer and brought his arm down in a chopping motion on a pressure point to knock the man out.

Naruto glared down at the unconscious thugs and brushed off the dirt from his clothing. "scumbags." He muttered distastefully "Kyoko are you hurt?" he asked his tone far softer than it had been just seconds before.

"No, I'm fine." She answered shyly playing with a lock of her hair. "Thanks for saving me." She muttered avoiding eye contact.

"No problem I'll always help a friend in need." Naruto grinned causing Kyoko to blush as she turned so that her back was facing him. "You okay, you look a little red." Naruto muttered staring at her oddly.

"I'm fine…just a little hot is all." She lied horribly though Naruto seemed to buy it as he let the matter drop.

"Well alright if you say so." He muttered with a shrug of his shoulders causing the others to shake their heads. "So what are you guys doing here?" he asked turning to the others. "By the way Kyoko, these are my friends from school." He introduced them one by one with simple introductions.

"Pleasure to meet you all my name is Sawato Kyoko a pleasure." Kyoko bowed her head as they responded in kind.

Medaka clapped her hands "A brilliant display of ability Naruto." She announced looking at his handiwork "Truly though you could have disciplined them a little better than simply beating them up like some barbarian."

"As if trash like this deserve my sympathy." He scowled at the thought "If they were from where I was from…they'd be dead. We don't take to predators very well."

Zenkichi nodded his head in agreement "Well I can't say I disagree" he admitted "But where did you learn to fight like that?" he asked recalling the brutal efficiency of each of Naruto's attacks.

"Street life." Naruto answered vaguely waving off the question with a flip of his hand. "You pick up some things if you live in ganglands."

Zenkichi let the matter drop seeing that it was going into bad topics. "Alright but hell…that was cool!" Naruto grinned in response as Akune and Nabeshima regarded him carefully.

"A little too fluid for someone without training, don't you think?" Akune asked loudly causing Medaka, and Nabeshima to nod in agreement Naruto inwardly scowled. "It was as if you've done it hundreds of times."

"Maybe I have." Naruto answered softly all traces of annoyance gone from his voice and words. "I lived a pretty rough life." He admitted with a shrug. "Now I do believe you're still on duty Kyoko. And Nabeshima-senpai I do believe we were in the middle of something." He smiled softly as Kyoko scampered back into the mall already late for work.

Naruto offered his arm to which Nabeshima happily accepted as they waved goodbye to the student council who waved them off. "What do you think Medaka-chan?" Akune asked once they were sure Naruto was out of earshot.

"Definitely training." Medaka agreed with a nod of her head as she pulled out a notebook and jotted it down. "Also a very caring person." She added in as a side note. "Truly an interesting person Namikaze is." She mumbled looking over what she knew about him. "Remarkable grades, very athletic, a skilled fighter, sharp deductive ability, a kind person, protective, charming, and most of all…still a mystery. We know next to nothing about him." She admitted putting the note book away within her jacket.

"So today was a bust?" Zenkichi asked as Medaka placed a hand on her hips "Ah, who knew learning about one guy was this hard?" he wondered running a hand though his hair.

Akune sighed as well "Well shall we get something to eat?" he offered gesturing at a frozen yogurt shop nearby. "I don't feel up to more snooping." He admitted getting a nod from the other two student council members.

None of them noticed a shadow moving or the soft sound of something popping. Naruto cracked small smile receiving the clone's information "Good…" he whispered so softly Nabeshima didn't hear him as she happily leaned into him.

* * *

><p><span>End <span>

Alright first of all I made references to two youtube videos in the story the first person to get them both right gets a oneshot based on any of my existing works tell me what you want and I'll make it for you. As soon as I have a winner the next work I produce will be their oneshot.

Okay now about the story, next chapter will focus on a Naruto only portion, so it won't be from the manga. The chapter after wards will be when they recruit Kikaijima Mogana.


	5. Stalker

Okay first of all…I'm kind of bummed out no one even tried to guess which two videos I referenced in the last chapter…and since no one tried I'll just tell you. The fight Scene with Naruto and the thugs was based off of Valve's "Meet the spy" video and when Naruto said "If they were from where I was from…they'd be dead." Is a reference to Valve's "Meet the Scout" Video

Now as I said last chapter, this one is a "Naruto Arc" meaning one of Naruto's problems that doesn't involve the others.

So without further ado…

* * *

><p><span>Stalker<span>

Naruto frowned as he walked alone in the hallways. "Is someone there?" he asked looking over his shoulder only to see no one. "That's strange…" he muttered more to himself than anything else. Shrugging his shoulders Naruto continued on his way to the chairman's office. "You wished to see me?" he asked walking in.

"Ah Naruto-kun please sit." The Chairman, an elderly man of 72 years of age who also happened to be the grandfather of Hitoyoshi's friend, Shiranui Sode "I heard you wanted to be taken out of class 13" it was a statement not a question.

"Yes, the Student Body President explained to me that class 13 is a class of abnormal students. I as a normal student feel that there is no place for me there." Naruto explained sipping some tea the chairman had offered him.

"You consider yourself a normal student?" the chairman asked slowly rubbing his bear thoughtfully. "Even though you've shown multiple cases of abnormality as it is?" he continued to question.

"I have shown no such case." Naruto denied politely.

"You've managed to outrun Isahaya-san an accomplished runner, and tamed Akizuki-san's pet dog that proved too much for the general affairs manager Hitoyoshi Zenkichi, and to top it all off Kurokami-san can't seem to sway you at all. If this isn't abnormal then what is?" the chairman asked curiously

Naruto frowned as he folded his arms over his chest "Any of those can be accomplished through hard work." He explained. "I used to work in a kennel and so I got to be a pretty good handler of dogs, I run often so it's not very surprising for me to be able to outrun Isahaya-senpai, and really all I do with Kaichou is say 'Heck no' all the time." He stated countering each of the chairman's examples.

"I suppose you may be right." The chairman conceded seeing the validity of Naruto's arguments. "But one last thing…how do you explain the fan club of yours consisting of nearly half the female student body?"

"The what now?" Naruto asked confused. "There's a fan club?" he wondered as question marks began appearing around him. "This is the first I've heard of it." He explained honestly.

"Yes it seems to be headed by Nabeshima-san" the Chairman stated with a smile.

"What the hell?" Naruto muttered scratching his head. "Then isn't it just my dashing good looks?" he asked flicking his hair back. The sound of a shutter closing caught Naruto's attention as he whipped his head around. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" the chairman asked tilting his head to the side. "Did you by chance hear something no normal person should have been able to?" there was a sparkle in the man's eyes signifying he knew something but wasn't saying anything about it.

"No, it must have been my imagination." Naruto denied waving it off. "My friends used to like pulling pranks on me so I've become a bit paranoid." He explained taking another sip of tea.

"I see, then with what you presented me I guess I can take you off class 13's roster." He stated pulling out an attendance book and crossing Naruto's name off the list. "Then I'll just keep you on the normal student's roster."

"Thank you." Naruto bowed his head before leaving the room. "That feeling again." He muttered looking over his shoulder at the ventilation system above him. "Is someone watching me?" he asked aloud before shrugging and moving on.

"So what do you think?" the chairman asked as several heads appeared behind him.

"He has some pretty good ears to be able to hear _her_ camera." The first boy, a fairly short child with dangerous looking eyes, stated with a smirk.

"I do believe this is the first time anyone has ever noticed her when she's doing her hobby." A girl with her entire face covered in bandages with a knife in her forehead said crossing her arms.

"So his hearing is even greater than her **No Presence** abnormality?" the chairman wondered with a grin. "I am quite sorry Namikaze-san but I just can't take you out of class 13." He said discarding the attendance book he had just marked before pulling out a copy.

Naruto sneezed "Huh…is someone talking about me?" he wondered looking around. "I can feel your eyes." Naruto muttered calmly looking over his shoulder again. "Why don't you come out." He asked only for the presence to back away from him. "Huh…" Naruto mused before continuing on. "Great…I have a stalker."

"Yo Naruto, how's it going?" Zenkichi asked as Naruto walked through the door. "For now the suggestion box has been pretty quiet so we're just relaxing in the student council." He continued as Naruto waved back with a small smile.

"Eh, it's alright, just talked the Chairman into pulling me out of Class 13." Naruto stated taking a seat as Zenkichi sat on the desk. "And I seem to have a stalker but I can't find them."

"A stalker?"

"Yeah every now and then I get the feeling I'm being watched, and when I was talking to the chairman I swear I heard something click." Naruto explained as Zenkichi tilted his head in confusion.

"You sure, I mean it sounds kind of far fetched if you ask me." Zenkichi stated scratching his head. "Well if it's necessary use the suggestion box."

"The last thing I need is for her to have a reason to snoop into my life." Naruto stated waving Zenkichi off. "I'll deal with it myself."

"Well if you say so." Zenkichi shrugged his shoulders already used to Naruto's continued avoidance of Medaka.

**CLICK** Naruto's ears twitched as he looked around the room. "That sound…" he muttered in an annoyed fashion. "Where is it?" he asked softly trying to find something out of place.

"You heard something?" Zenkichi asked looking around. "Huh…your ears must be as good as Medaka-chan's."

"Are you saying that I'm like that monster of a girl?" Naruto asked left eye twitching.

"Well…I guess so." Zenkichi muttered unsure why Naruto was angry. "Sorry if it makes you mad." He apologized. As the lass began.

For the rest of the school day Naruto was constantly looking over his shoulder as everywhere he went the sound of a camera was ever far behind. "GOD DAMN IT WHO IS FOLLOWING ME!" he screamed after school as he neared the entrance.

**CLICK** Naruto's head sank in depression as he sighed heavily. "Oh forget it." He mumbled walking off. "Back to work I go."

"Oh Naruto, you're early for once!" the manager shouted seeing the blonde walk into the restaurant.

"Oh come on sir I'm not always late." Naruto complained as he headed into the changing room.

"No, but you've never been early either" the manger said with a grin on his face. "Now get out there and cook!" with a laugh he got back to work.

Laughing as well Naruto grinned over his shoulder. "Yes sir!" he called out only to here the clicking noise again. "Oh come on you're a pervert to?" he asked palming his face as he hastily dressed.

"Yo what can I get you?" Naruto called out walking towards the kitchen area as he saw a customer waiting at the counter.

"Miso Ramen." The girl muttered softly. She was pretty but her black hair covered most of her face making identifying her nearly impossible. She was also wearing blue jeans and a black T-shirt signifying she wasn't a student. She also had a camera around her neck. "No Onions please." She added in as Naruto began making the noodles.

"Right coming right up." He called out focused on his work. "Here you go, one Miso Ramen no onions!" nodding her head thankfully the girl began eating at a leisurely pace as Naruto busied himself with work. Once she was finished she left the money on the table and walked away. "Was she the one?" Naruto wondered looking at her retreating back only to be pulled away as a couple asked him to take their photo.

As Naruto worked he could feel someone watching him and would look around every now and then. "Yo waiter you looking for someone?" a high school boy asked curiously. "Maybe your girlfriend?" he grinned

Naruto laughed and waved it off. "Oh nothing of the sort, I just get the feeling I'm being watched you know?" he explained with a laugh. "I'm sure it's a secret admirer." Both teens got a good laugh out of that as Naruto went back to work.

"Good work today Naruto!" The manager shouted as Naruto left the restaurant for the day. "Make sure to keep the customers coming in!"

Naruto waved back with a smile. "Just how long are you going to follow me?" he asked stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. "There's a stalker and then there's creepy stalker, you're getting pretty close to creepy stalker."

**CLICK**

"I guess words don't really work." Naruto mused walking up to his apartment. "Well it's not like I'm making my apartment any big secret." He muttered opening the door and walking in. "Just what the hell do they want with me?" Sighing Naruto walked into his room and grabbed a change of clothes before walking into the bathroom intent on taking a shower.

Turning on the water he waited for it to warm up before stripping and stepping in. "Ah, at least in my own home they'll leave me alone." He said in relief as the hot water beat against him.

**CLICK**

Naruto banged his head against the side of the shower "Give me a break." He whined as he trained his ears on the sound. "Take another picture I dare you." He muttered angrily. When none came he sighed heavily. "They can hear me." He muttered tiredly. "Oh screw it I'm hungry." He muttered walking out of the shower grabbing a towel as he did so to dry off.

"What should I make today?" Naruto wondered changing into his pajamas before heading to the kitchen. Donning an apron he looked through the fridge wondering what he could make. "Hm…Tonkatsu sounds good today." He muttered grabbing the necessary ingredients. Ignoring the sound of clicking Naruto calmly made his own dinner and quietly ate it before heading to bed. "If you wake me up…I will find you, strip you, and photograph it and then post it up on the internet!" he threatened before pulling up the blankets and closing his eyes.

Outside his watcher grumbled unable to get a good shot of Naruto's sleeping face. "Have to get in closer." They mumbled softly making their way to his window. "No good." They muttered seeing that his window didn't give them a good view. Quietly, catlike, the watcher picked the lock on the window and entered the home. "Okay that's a good spot." They whispered softly padding along to the closet and sneaking in. keeping the door open just enough to get a shot they took a photo.

"What was that?" Naruto asked groggily as he sat up. Hurriedly the intruder closed the door of the closet. "Oh the window is unlocked…" Naruto mumbled still half asleep. "Better lock it." He mumbled clumsily locking the window shut. "Back to bed, back to bed." Naruto got back under the blankets and was out like a light.

"Am I locked in here" the intruder wondered softly "No…if I am quiet enough I can sneak out. But I want to get a picture of when he wakes up next morning." The intruder smiled and hunkered down for the night.

When Naruto awoke there was an odd sound coming from his closet. "Hmm?" he wondered walking over. Throwing open the doors his eyebrows began to twitch as the girl from the ramen shop greeted him camera in hand. "Just who the hell are you?" he asked nudging her with his foot.

"Huh…?" she asked looking up idly wiping away her drool. "Shit I fell asleep!" she cursed as she quickly pulled out hr camera. "Need to get a picture of Naruto just after he wakes up." Upon focusing she noticed something was covering the lens. "Eh…?" peeking around the camera she gulped seeing Naruto standing over her.

"I want an explanation…right now!" he ordered as he tapped his foot impatiently. In response the girl could only chuckle nervously.

At school the students curiously looked on as Naruto led the girl by rope towards the chairman's office. Around her neck was a sign that read "I did a bad thing."

"Who's this?" the chairman asked curiously looking her over.

"Don't give me that." Naruto growled pushing her forward. "She's been following me all day yesterday." He took a seat and scowled "Sawako-san explained her **No Presence** ability to me in detail when I caught her in the act this morning. I also know she's part of class 13. You will stop bothering me with your special students or else the rumor that there is human experimentation going on in this school will reach the media. If you stop that I'll just upload it onto the internet."

"Oh and what do you want me to do?" the Chairman asked raising an eyebrow.

"Remove me from Class 13, for real this time." Naruto stated looking the man in the eyes. "Your little project will disrupt my studies." Naruto explained casually leaning back and folding his arms.

* * *

><p><span>End <span>

Not as long as I was hoping but this was as far as my ideas could go involving a stalker. Anyways as always let me know what you think and check out the poll it'll be up until I finish "Tendo's New Neighbor."


	6. Treasurer Kikaijima

Alright here's the next chapter of I'm not abnormal. In this chapter we get to meet everyone's favorite (debatable) favorite swimmer Kikaijima Mogana. Honestly it's still up in the air about what I want to do with this, personally I like having Naruto outside of the council, but at the same time it's difficult for me to come up with good material to separate him from them. "I'll still have him participate in the major arcs, but every now and then there will be a Naruto only chapter where the council plays little to no role in the chapter.

Just in case everyone hasn't figured it out yet: This is AU and I don't own either series. Meaning Naruto is OOC well I think he is anyways

Anyways here you guys go thanks for being patient.

* * *

><p><span>Treasurer Kikaijima<span>

"Inter-club swim meet?" both Shiranui and Naruto asked as they listened to Zenkichi explain the student council's plans to hand out the club funds.

"In swimsuits again?" Shiranui asked with an evil smirk on her face as she bit into a doughnut

"Again?" Naruto asked looking back and forth between the two. "Am I missing something here?" he questioned since Zenkichi seemed to know something.

"It was a student council request we recently solved." Zenkichi explained before bringing the topic back to the meet. "But yeah, there's that stupidly large swimming pool they just finished right?" he asked leaning back. "So on Sunday we'll be hosting a swim met there, whoever wins the race gets the club funds."

Naruto leaned back and folded his arms over his head. "Doesn't that just make it easy for the Swimming club?"

Zenkichi smirked "We've thought of that, so instead of actual swimming it'll be something like bread eating or a cavalry battle in the water." He explained only to get a long drawn out "hm" from Shiranui who was chewing her food thoughtfully.

"If it is in the water it can't be exactly called fair…" she stated as she finished her doughnut. "Because in the swim club there are three members that are very pushy about money."

"Care to explain?" Naruto asked glancing at the shorter girl.

"There are people just as I described, who will do anything for money, they'll even disguise as students from another school if they're paid. Rumors have it they've even been holding their own races." Shiranui explained causing Zenkichi to frown as Naruto turned his gaze upwards.

"Well it's not like it concerns me." Naruto stated dismissively. "I'm neither part of a club, nor the council so I'll be staying out of this." The others looked at him oddly. "But I will show up to watch because nothing of interest happens on Sunday." He stated causing Shiranui to grin and Zenkichi to smile.

"Yeah I'll look for you there." Zenkichi stated as class began.

* * *

><p><span>Sunday<span>

Naruto sighed as he looked around the pool area. "Far more clubs are here than I thought." He muttered tiredly as he took a seat in the bleachers. Naruto was wearing a yellow short sleeved shirt and a pair of green swimming trunks just in case some water got splashed on him. "Wonder where this swimming club Shiranui was talking about is." He mused more to himself than anything else as he shaded his eyes to get a better look.

"LISTEN UP EVERYONE; IT'S TIME TO START THE COMPITITION!" Medaka announced through a megaphone while wearing a yellow polka dotted bikini that showed off her body a great deal. "IT'S SAID THAT THOSE WHO DON'T WOR DON'T EAT. WE'RE GOING TO GO AGAINST THE GRAIN. IN FACT I'D RATHER SAY THIS: THOSE WHO WORK CAN GO AHEAD AND EAT! IF YOU GUYS WANT THOSE CLUB FUNDS THAN GO AHEAD AND WIN IT!" she announced causing a loud murmuring to take over the crowd.

Zenkichi then stepped forward in order to explain the system and rules. "There will be four events to determine the winner, the team with the most point at the end of all four will get the club funds." He explained as he looked over everyone, his expression serious. "I'd like to go over each event, but first general rules. First, only three members are allowed to participate; we want to see the teamwork built up between club members. Second all boys will be handicapped, all the events are unisex so girls will be given handicaps. Now for the most important rule…"

Medaka leaned forward and caught Zenkichi's attention. "Let me say this one." She suggested. Zenkichi considered it and handed the megaphone over to her. "I may have been a bit rough with my words earlier. I want everyone here to go home with the thoughts 'I'm glad I participated' So in order to liven things up, we the student council will also be participating in these events whoever scores higher than us regardless of place will receive funding from me, it'll be 3 times the amount no questions asked!"

Naruto sweat dropped as he saw Akune and Zenkichi slump to the floor. "I guess they asked her not to do that." He muttered getting a feeling about how the student council worked.

"The first event is Water Basketball!" Medaka announced as Shiranui approached Naruto.

"Hey Whiskers what are you doing in the bleachers?" she asked as Naruto glanced at her.

"Watching…" he stated certain she already knew that.

"You're supposed to be doing analysis." Shiranui stated pointing to the announcer's booth where a shorter bespectacled girl was sitting.

"Why me?" Naruto asked dumbly. "I was never informed of this."

"Cause the president said so." Naruto sweat dropped but stood up nonetheless.

"Right, right I'll do it." He muttered taking a seat next the girl who introduced herself as Asa Tanzaku

"Alright Water Basketball is about to begin! I don't really need to explain the rules but just in case I will!" she announced over the PA system. "There are 20 balls for each team at the bottom of the pool, the goal is to put as many of those into the basket as possible, and the balls that stay in will be counted to your team's points. I'm your announcer Asa Tanzaku, Analysis by local Mystery Man Namikaze Naruto!" There were a few heads turning at the mention of his name but Naruto ignored them.

"I'm Namikaze Naruto I'll make sure to explain anything you guys don't understand." He stated with little emotion.

"So Namikaze-san what are your thoughts about this first event?" Asa asked going into full announcer mode.

"Well since they can't change members right now I'll say it clearly." Naruto stated looking over all of the competitors. "In this match up teams with guys on them are at a disadvantage because of the floaters, since the balls are on the bottom they need to sink so an all girl team would be best in terms of strategy setups." He explained as many of the competing teams frowned having only just realized that. "Also with Kurokami-san in the mix it may be quite difficult for other clubs to succeed."

"So who is favored to win this event do you think?" Asa asked as they prepared to start the event.

"Either the Judo club because they have an all girl team, the Student Council, or the swimming club." Naruto stated looking over all three teams. "But we'll see when this all goes down."

"Why the swim club?" Asa asked curiously. "The other two I kind of understand but the swim club?"

"According to Shiranui they have some rather…greedy people in that club, who knows what tricks or risks they'll pull in order to win." Naruto explained as the timer neared the start signal.

"Is that so?" Asa asked curiously before noticing the time "I didn't notice as we were speaking but it's almost time to begin!" she announced as the teams all prepared for the stat of the first event.

At the sound of a bell the event began and quickly everyone began noticing the difficulty. "It seems many of the guys are having trouble getting below water while some of the girls can't reach deep enough to grab the balls. And others still are having difficulty throwing the balls which have been weighed down by the water they've soaked up." Naruto stated over viewing the entire arena. "It seems Nabeshima-sempai is also struggling." Naruto announced seeing the Judo team struggling.

"It seems like it's become a serious struggle in the middle of the pool!" Asa announced amazed by Naruto's analytical views.

"Oh what's this? General Affairs manager Hitoyoshi Zenkichi and Secretary Akune Kouki have both left the field of play!" Asa announced in shock. "What's going on, your thoughts Analyzer Namikaze?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Naruto asked as Medaka burst forth from the water with a large group of balls before tossing them into the air. "They're getting out of Kurokami Medaka's way." He explained as all 20 went in.

"A-amazing…THE STUDENT COUNCIL HAS SCORED 20 POINTS IN ONE SHOT!" Asa shouted as everyone stared dumbfounded.

"Actually, what Medaka-san just did was probably the best thing to do, although heavier it's easier to throw a large number of balls towards the basket than it is to throw one at a time." He explained simply. "While in the air the balls will separate from each other increasing the chances of one or more of them falling into the basket."

"You know analyzer Namikaze…everyone's trying to copy her after you've said that." Asa stated with a sweat drop as they watched the remaining teams trying to copy Medaka.

"It's fine, besides the Student Council was not the first team to finish." He informed them as everyone turned sharply to the score board. This board posts up the scores each team acquired, and then by the time they earned them from fastest to slowest. As you can see the Swim team was the first to finish. Though the way they did so was very dangerous if something had happened"

"What do you mean Namikaze-san?" Asa asked as everyone turned their attention to Naruto.

"What I mean is that all three of them emptied out their air bladders before submerging into the water, a type of diving called Compulsed Expiry Diving if they had made a single mistake they would've drowned." Naruto explained in a manner that signaled he wasn't all too worried about them. "Personally I don't understand why they'd risk their lives for money, but hey not my problem."

Everyone in the room sweat dropped at his casual dismissal of the dangers the swim team was putting themselves in. "Life? Who cares about something so worthless?" the tanned youth of the swim team asked looking straight at Naruto. "The thing we value over our lives is money! We'll laugh for a single dollar and die for one too!"

"Get a job, dimwit." Naruto stated in complete monotone. "How do you think I'm paying my own bills?" Cue another round of sweat drops.

Asa quickly cut into the argument "We'll now be moving on to our next event; Three Legged Race! The rules are simple; two members from each team will tie their legs together and swim the 50m length of the pool! Whoever wins gets 15 points and last place gets 0 points. Now what do you think about this Namikaze-san?"

"Well logically speaking, it's just sprinting while in water so the track team should have the advantage, but you did say swimming so it'll probably be the swim team again." He stated looking over everyone participating. "Knowing those idiots they'll do something unnecessarily dangerous again."

"Who are you calling an idiot?" The swim team's captain shouted angrily pointing an accusing finger at Naruto.

"Isn't it obvious?" Naruto asked uncaringly.

The captain was held back by his teammate who mentioned the loss of money if they were disqualified. "This isn't over first year!" the captain shouted out glaring up at Naruto.

"Yeah it is." Naruto stated rolling his eyes.

"Anyways it seems that everyone is ready so on your mark! Get set! GO!" Asa announced as Zenkichi and Kouki shot out of the starting line while arguing with one another. "The student council…seems to be arguing while running?" Asa questioned curiously.

"Well…it seems there's bad blood between those two from their middle school days so…" Naruto stated with a shrug as many of the other teams stared dumbfounded.

"What's this? Namikaze-san's pick the swimming team is in last place!" Asa shouted in shock as the two swimming members were indeed lagging behind.

Naruto tilted his head to the side curiously. "No…it seems that Yakushima-senpai is matching his pace to Tanegashima-senpai." Naruto stated confusing many of the other students. "They should be getting serious right about…" the two suddenly shot forward swimming as fast as they could. "Now."

"This…this goes beyond dangerous! Those two are swimming with their legs tied together!" Asa shouted shocked and worried for the two. "The swim team finishes first, second is the track team and third is the student council for finishing at different times! Are the holes in their teamwork beginning to show?"

Naruto sighed and folded his arms "I knew they'd pull off a dangerous stunt here." He muttered softly though everyone still heard him. "Anyways I can't say I'm surprised. If either of them had messed up they would've drowned."

Asa gulped nervously as she announced the next event. "Okay for the third event we have an eel catching game, your team gets one point for each eel caught, but only one representative will be allowed to participate." She explained as each member entered the pool where the eels were freed.

"In this event I'd say the student council has the least chance of winning since it's Kurokami-san being sent in. Animals avoid her so she'll have a hard time catching anything."

"Alright then GO!" Asa shouted over the PA as the teams began catching eels. True to Naruto's prediction none of the eels would even get near Medaka and she ended up catching 0 eels, while the swimming team's ace, Kikaijima Mogana, managed to catch 13 easily trumping second place Nabeshima Nekomi's 9 eels.

"As I thought it seems the Student council had put in this event as to even out the game if they had pulled away by a large margin which now seems to have been unnecessary." Naruto explained seeing the student council in eighth place. "Oh by the way for those interested Kurokami-san is currently giving a speech to the Swim team." It was true as Zenkichi could be seen sighing in exasperation as Medaka gave what he called 'Proof of one's worth #1: Everyone has some good in them' speech.

"Well it's fine if they let me decide the final event but I can't think of one, what do you think it should be Namikaze-san?" Asa asked turning towards the blonde who glanced at her through the corner of his eye.

"It's an event, so it has to be a cavalry battle right?" he questioned curiously. "Let them do that. The rules are simple, if you fall in the water, or lose your headband; then you lose, but to make it more interesting not only do the number of headbands matter the quality of the headbands matter as well so if you take first place's then you get 16, second place's gets you 15 so on and so forth, last place's gets you 1 point."

"Oh I get it, so the higher ranked teams will be targeted the most!" Asa stated understanding the reasoning for the twist.

"Exactly." Naruto stated looking a bit more interesting in the event.

"Hmph those rules weren't made to give the losing team's a chance, it was to get us and the student council to fight." Mogana stated crossing her arms. "We don't need to accept that fight if we take 7th place's headband we'll add on to our lead."

"Right, and then the money will be ours." Yakushima stated looking up at her. "Good idea Kikaijima."

"Oh coming this far and you're going to run away?" Medaka asked as the student council approached from behind. "Don't be like that and fight us! If you do that I'll teach you there's something more important than money."

"It seems Kurokami-san just pissed off the swim team's ace, Kikaijima Mogana." Naruto stated observing everything silently as Asa began the match.

"Of those two which has an advantage?" Asa asked as they watched the two groups fight. "It seems pretty even to me."

Naruto made a 'hm' sound as he rested his cheek on his hand. "Well we also need to consider the horse." He stated sounding bored once again. "In terms of pure strength then the student council wins, but if they don't work together the lancer will lose her balance, so in terms of teamwork the swimming team has an advantage both in and out of water." The two groups continued to struggle against one another, and it was obvious Medaka was saying something but Naruto couldn't hear them. "Hm…what's the President saying?" He wondered aloud.

Suddenly Mogana pushed Medaka with all her might and knocked her over. "Ah, Kurokami Medaka has fallen off her horse!" Asa shouted in shock as Zenkichi threw out his arm. "And their horse has broken apart!"

"Don't go mouthing off garbage like that!" Medaka stated standing on the floater Zenkichi had thrown her way. "Even if your luck hits rock bottom that's still no reason to throw away your lives!" she announced clearly "After saying how important money is you've just bought something very expensive classmate Kikaijima, you've bought my wrath!"

"Oh how cheesy." Naruto groaned making a gagging noise. Everyone could see a slight twitch in Medaka's eyebrow.

"Kurokami-san is standing on water? What the hell?" Asa screamed jumping to her feet once she recovered from her shock.

"Oh…no, she's standing on a floater Zenkichi had tossed out to her." Naruto stated pointing at her feet. "Rather I'm more impressed that Zenkichi knew where she would land." Naruto admitted as he sat up straight.

""I don't really care for the outcome of this match, but that statement got me pissed off." Zenkichi stated looking serious. "So just this once, I'm on your side. Go get her Medaka-chan!" He encouraged his childhood friend and leader. "I don't know about in the water, but in the air you're the best!"

Jumping forward Medaka looked like a black beast as she tackled Mogana off her horse. "Kurokami Medaka-san has taken off the swimming team's lancer!" Asa shouted in awe.

"You can pick up a dropped wallet or purse, but once you lose your life it's over! There's no way to bring it back! There's nothing more important than your lives! If you guys died, I'd be sad!" Medaka shouted with teary eyes and a blushing face. Suddenly Medaka closed the difference between herself and Mogana and locked lips with the girl causing Kouki to freak out as Zenkichi sighed. Likewise Tanegashima and Yakushima both looked surprised as well.

"Proof of one's worth #3: overflowing love." Zenkichi stated palming his forehead as the two fell into the water. "That's a rare one."

"By the way, as they fell Kurokami-san grabbed Kikaijima-san's headband so the student council gains 16 points." Naruto stated as the score board changed to place the student council at the top. "And now I can't hear what she's saying since she's speaking rather softly to the swimming team."

"You guys have a grand dream of swimming in a pool of money right?" Medaka shouted after some words were exchanged. "Having a dream that grand makes it worth having! I also want to swim in it! Once you reach your goals call me! So live and make your dream a reality!"

"Says the girl who already has enough money to swim in." Naruto stated having been able to hear that last part.

Medaka's eye twitched again as the event started winding down. "Dead trees bear no fruit, your priceless teammate's life; make sure to take good care of it." She stated looking back at the swimming team.

"That whistle concludes the swimming meet! The winner is Nabeshima-senpai and the Judo team!" Asa announced as someone handed the trophy to Nabeshima who was holding up a large number of headbands as she blushed and waved to the crowd.

"Huh?" both the swimming team and the student council asked in surprise.

Asa seeing a need to explain further elaborated. "While the student council and the swimming team had that soap opera of a match, the Judo team took the headbands of every other team, totaling 103 points, they win hands down!"

Nabeshima laughed "Beat a clean opponent nastily; being cheap and cheating I used what I always do to win! However next time I'd like to beat you head on Kurokami-chan! Wash off those tears and come at me again! I'll be waiting for you!"

There was a unanimous thought in everyone's mind, "even though that was cheap she was so cool about it."

"Well even the ever showy Medaka-san can be shown up at times huh?" Naruto asked lightly causing Medaka's eye to twitch once more.

Grabbing a microphone Medaka made another announcement, "Attention participating clubs, there is one last event I'd like to announce. We all know about the ever mysterious Namikaze Naruto, who was acting as our analyzer for the events today. Namikaze Naruto, come down to the pool please."

"Uh…no." Naruto stated leaning back in his chair. "I don't feel like it." So focused on the argument, he didn't notice Shiranui slip into the booth and open the window. "You're going to do something weird again."

"So what? It sounds fun!" Shiranui shouted knocking him out the window and into the pool.

"Why thank you Shiranui-san." Medaka waved up at her. "The rules for this bonus event are simple whichever team manages to lift Namikaze Naruto out of the water for 3 seconds gets him as a member of their club, but if he even has one toe in the water it doesn't count! If we the student council win, he'll become the vice president of the student body! However, if Namikaze-san manages to evade everyone he will earn 50,000Yen as a prize. As the other events, only three members from any one club may join." There was a gleam in everyone's eyes as they re-entered the water and stayed near the edges.

Naruto broke the surface and took a deep breath. "What the hell?" he shouted out taking off his shirt and tossing it onto the side. "What was that for?" he cried out as Shiranui held up a bell.

"It's for the sake of my entertainment." Shiranui stated with an evil grin as she hit the bell. Suddenly the participating clubs started swimming after Naruto who frowned.

"Well this sucks." Naruto muttered before taking a deep breath and diving underneath the water's surface.

Medaka grinned as she dived in after him as did the swimming team. Once under the water spotting Naruto was simple enough as they began giving chase. Naruto saw them and frantically swam away from them at an impressive speed. However, the males on the swim team quickly realized they needed air and broke away in order to surface. However Mogana and Medaka who both had almost inhuman lung capacity kept up the chase.

Naruto saw them approaching and quickly dove to the bottom of the pool and started swimming along the bottom forcing Mogana and Medaka to chase after him. Reaching the edge of the pool Naruto flipped around and pushed off with his feet sending him sailing underneath them both. Rearing his arms back he shoved them with al his might up towards the surface, the force surprising both of them causing an involuntary gasp letting loose some of the air they had kept trapped within. Frowning, both girls surfaced for a breath.

"Classmate Namikaze seems to be a swimmer as well." Medaka stated panting slightly, before her breathing calmed down. "Then, we'll do this, Zenkichi, Akune, we'll wait for him to surface and grab him then." She stated as the swim team had their own meeting.

"Hey Medaka-chan, how long is the time limit anyways?" Zenkichi asked seeing as Naruto wasn't coming up. He saw some of the other tams come back up gasping for air apparently unsuccessful in dislodging Naruto from his spot at the bottom of the pool.

"To be fair to both sides it's ten minutes." She stated as they looked at the clock.

"Hey…aren't certain military groups able to hold their breath for 15 minutes on average?" Kouki asked noting that the time was already half over.

Mogana scoffed "True but this guy isn't some special forces elite, or something like that. Besides I can hold my breath for up to a month if I chose to." The others stared at her in something akin to amazement as she dove back under the water.

Naruto glanced up sensing a change in the water current above him. Seeing Mogana swimming down to grab him he smirked and simply knocked her hands away as she reached for him. Silently Mogana's eyes began to twitch in annoyance as she started trying a bit harder to grab him. Naruto grinned as he either pushed her hands of target or slipped through her grasp often waging his finger at her increasing her frustrations.

Then he noticed Medaka coming towards him and frowned. Backing away from Mogana he quickly began fending off Medaka's hands as she tried to grab onto his arms. However turning his attention onto Medaka had been a mistake, as Mogana latched onto his foot and began swimming towards the surface dragging him along with her. To make matters worse, he still had to keep Medaka away from him and couldn't take the time to pull away from Mogana even though he struggled to free his foot. Breaking the surface Naruto took a breath as he started struggling more against their grips on him.

"Let me go damn it!" he shouted as Medaka managed to grab onto his right arm.

"Tanegashima-san Yakushima-san!" Mogana shouted as her teammates swam over to help.

"General affairs manager Zenkichi, Secretary Akune!" Medaka barked out as they rushed over as well.

"Oh they caught him!" Asa shouted still announcing the event. "But they only have a minute left to lift him out of the water for 3 seconds!"

Naruto twisted his body forcing Medaka to let go less she break her own arm, something so simple wasn't much to deal with for her, but in the spirit of the game she allowed it to work. Pushing off of Zenkichi's head Naruto raised his entire upper body up and twisted his own ankle wrestling it out of Mogana's grip before he dove back into the water. "Gah what the hell? He's harder to catch than any eel!" Zenkichi groused rubbing his head.

Before they could dive back down after him Naruto rocketed out of the pool jst as Asa announced that time was out. Flipping to land feet first on the ground Naruto looked over his shoulder at them. "I expect that 50,000 Yen the next time we meet Kaichou." However the participants only vaguely heard him as everyone stared in shock at his body, the excitement of the game having focused their attention on other things at the time in the water. All over Naruto's back were scars ranging from small cuts to large gashes and puncture wounds all over.

"Classmate Namikaze what happened to you?" Medaka asked climbing out of the pool. "That back of yours has many tales to tell."

Naruto paused just long enough to pick up his shirt and put it on, even though it was soaking wet. "That's none of your business." He stated coldly, glaring at them. "I'm leaving now." He stated walking away.

T

* * *

><p><span>he next day<span>

Naruto calmly walked into the school wearing the normal student uniform. "Good morning Kaichou." He greeted as Medaka stood in front of him, "When can I expect the money you said I'd win if I evaded everyone?"

"Well the upperclassmen really chewed me out about using personal funds in an event like that" Medaka stated tapping her head in thought. "Why don't you loan your services to us until we pay you off?"

"Denied." Naruto stated crossing his arms in front of his chest in an X form. "I'm not like the swimming team who will do anything for money." He stated folding his arms as Medaka closed the fan she almost always carried with her. "If you can't pay me the money than fine, whatever I don't care." He waved it off and made to walk past her.

"Why do you hide yourself so meekly?" Medaka asked as he stepped next to her. "Surely there's some reason you've stopped aiming for the stars. You were probably an ambitious person who shot for the impossible; I can only imagine what made you so bitter."

Naruto considered how to answer her for a brief moment. "My reasons are my own." He stated finally "And how in the world am I meek?" he wondered more to himself than anything else as he continued on his way.

"I will find out about your past, classmate Namikaze." She stated turning around to address him. "I will find out why you are the way you are, how you became what you are, where you came from, and how you've done the things you've done. And after I've found all of that I'll bring you back to the person you used to be!"

"Good luck." Naruto waved back at her without turning around. "I don't exist after all." He muttered softly, not knowing that Medaka had heard him as she tilted her head to the side in confusion. "The product of all my experiences…the good and the bad…bring me back to **zero**

* * *

><p><span>End <span>

Alright there's my latest chapter! I actually had a lot of fun writing this and so I hope you guys liked it.

For a quick explanation about Naruto's use of the term Zero…I'm sure you guys can figure it out. The only thing I'll say for sure is that it's another class of people like the abnormals the minuses and the not equals.

I'll write a one shot for the first person to comment on what the term means. (Should be obvious) Basis for your prize is any category I've already worked on please.

I thought it'd be fun to add in an extra event to feature Naruto a bit more I hope you guys found it plausible given the circumstances. I'm pretty sure the two guys from the swim team don't have Mogana's lung capacity.

Don't bother asking for more sage mode, Naruto's serious mode doesn't come in effect for a while. And demon cloak mode comes in even later due to that being basically his god-mode. Hopefully you guys all get a kick when the fun really starts happening.

See you next time!


	7. Investigation Part 3

Alright here's the next chapter of I'm not abnormal. In this chapter we get see Naruto in a more intimate setting. That's right people; he's going on a date at the amusement park! This is another investigation chapter so I'll be following the council as they tail Naruto on his date.

Who is he dating today? Read and find out!

Just in case everyone hasn't figured it out yet: This is AU and I don't own either series. Meaning Naruto is OOC well I think he is anyways

Anyways here you guys go thanks for being patient

Songs used "**Hope's Theme**" and "**This is your home**" both by Masashi Hamauzu

* * *

><p><span>Investigation part 3<span>

Medaka made a small humming noise as she sat behind her desk in the student council's office. "Classmate Namikaze is still an enigma I wish to crack." She said suddenly catching Zenkichi, Akune, and Mogana's attention.

"What you got a new plan in mind?" Zenkichi asked curiously closing one eye giving an impression he was thinking 'Again?'

"I will invite him out for a date!" she declared boldly causing the others to topple over in shock. "And on that date I will find out his secrets!"

Mogana was quick to intervene however. "That's not how it works!" she shouted clutching her hands tightly as her face reddened considerably. "You need to take it slowly, if he doesn't trust you he won't tell you anything." She muttered poking her fingers together.

Kouki nodded his head. "She's right Medaka-chan; you can't just expect him to tell you much just because you're on a date. In fact most secrets would be revealed in a more private setting."

Medaka rubbed her chin in thought before smiling and clapping her hands together. "Alright I understand." She declared causing the others to sigh in relief. "Treasurer Kikaijima I'll leave it to you."

"Eh…?" Mogana mumbled a blush forming on her cheeks. "Me?" she nearly squeaked.

"Yes you, you seem to know what to do in these situations." Medaka explained causing Zenkichi to sweat drop.

"It doesn't work if they don't share mutual feelings you know." He added in causing Mogana to rapidly nod her head.

"Naruto has plenty of money to treat you." Medaka stated crossing her arms.

"Well when you put it that way…" Mogana trailed off weighing the pros and cons of asking Naruto out on a date. "I mean it is money…" Zenkichi face palmed as Kouki began laughing.

When the weekend came around Medaka and the boys listened in quietly as Mogana gave Naruto a call using the student directory. "Hello, Naruto-san?" she asked when she heard someone pick up the phone. "It's Kikaijima Mogana, I was wondering if you'd like to go to the amusement park with me." There was a pause presumably as Naruto gave his answer. "You will? Great, should we meet up at the bus station? Great, I'll see you there."

There was clapping when she hung up the phone causing her to blush as she waved her arms frantically. "Do you know how embarrassing that was?" she shouted at them causing Zenkichi to chuckle as he patted her on the shoulder.

"You did good, Kikaijima." He stated with a broad smile on his face. "Maybe you can find out a bit about him for us."

Medaka nodded her head as she chuckled softly. "We will follow you two, but don't worry we'll remain out of sight." Mogana couldn't help but be nervous hearing that as she got ready for the day.

Going out to wait at the designated meeting spot she soon noticed a mop of blonde hair walking towards her. "Naruto-san over here!" she called out getting his attention.

Smiling softly he waved back and walked over to her a small backpack on his back. "Yo, what's up with the sudden invitation?" he asked curiously. "Kaichou-san put you up to it?" he wondered causing Mogana to laugh nervously.

"No of course not, what makes you say that?" she lied through gritted teeth.

"It sounds like something she'd do." Naruto stated causing Zenkichi, who was hiding in a nearby bush to stuff his fist into his mouth to stifle his laughter. "So anyways where are we going?"

Mogana blinked in surprise. "The amusement park don't you remember?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah...but which one?" Naruto pressed "Is there one nearby?" he asked quizzically.

"Yeah, there's one just an hour outside of town." Mogana explained causing Naruto to nod his head as the bus arrived.

"By the way, how are we going to follow them without getting on the bus?" Zenkichi asked curiously as he and Kouki turned their attention to Medaka. "They'll see us if we get on as well you know."

Medaka laughed "That's why I've hired a driver for us!" she declared as a black mustang drove up to them as the bus pulled away. "Follow that bus!" she declared causing the driver to nod in understanding as Zenkichi and Kouki shared a glance.

On the bus Mogana and Naruto sat in companionable silence as Naruto stared out the window of the bus. "Is there something on your mind?" she eventually asked causing Naruto to blink as he turned towards her.

"Nothing, just thinking about some things." He stated with a small smile. "Thanks for asking though." He patted her on the shoulder and went back to looking out the window.

"Naruto-san is there any reason in particular you don't like Medaka-san?" she asked curiously. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to." She added in careful not to offend him.

Naruto sighed. "It's not that I don't like her, I just want to be left alone." He stated seriously. "She's been hounding me to join her since the first time I've met her." He sighed again and rubbed the bridge of his nose stemming a headache. "It can be a bit annoying."

"I guess I can understand that." Mogana admitted with a giggle. "Thanks for going out with me today." She suddenly stated causing Naruto to glance at her with questioning eyes. "It wasn't easy calling you to go out today."

Naruto nodded in understanding. "I was more surprised you called me in the first place." He admitted "I'm not used to being called out for dates."

Mogana blushed upon the reminder that it was effectively a date they were on. "It's my first time on a date." She muttered softly.

"Really?" Naruto asked having heard her, despite her soft spoke voice. "I guess I'll have to show you a good time then huh?" he asked grinning.

"Show me a good time…?" Mogana asked turning red as images crossed her mind. "What do you mean a good time?" she asked turning dizzy as racy images continued to flash in front of her eyes.

"What I meant?" Naruto questioned oblivious to her plight. "I meant I'll show you a fun time…what's there to misunderstand?" he asked fearful that she was a pervert as well.

"It's nothing." Mogana muttered wiping her brow. "My mind just raced off on its own." She explained causing Naruto to chuckle as he looked back out the window.

Seeing that they still had plenty of time Mogana settled into her seat and leaned into Naruto a little bit startling him. "Kikaijima?" he wondered s she hushed him with a finger.

"You're comfy don't talk." She stated causing him to smile as he went back to looking out the window as she rested against his frame. Quietly Naruto draped an arm over her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. "Hm…warm." She mumbled already half asleep.

The rest of the ride passed by quietly. Yawning Mogana smiled as she took in the familiar sight of the local amusement park. "Had a good nap?" Naruto asked teasingly.

Blushing Mogana looked away, but remained silent wondering why she'd actually went so far as to use him as her own personal pillow. "Be…be quiet!" she muttered embarrassed. "I was just a little sleepy!"

"I'd say a bit more than a little." Naruto countered with a smirk.

"Sh-shut up! You better treat me!" Mogana shouted her face a deep red. "Treat me to the park entrance, and lunch!" she amended causing Naruto and many of the surrounding patrons to laugh.

"Alright, I'll pay for you." Naruto stated offering her an arm. "Shall we go inside now?" he asked as she took the offered arm with some reluctance.

Paying for their tickets Naruto allowed Mogana to guide him through the park. "Let's go on that one." She pointed at a large roller coaster. "Should be fun right?" she asked with a smile on her face.

Naruto nodded happily and got in line. Passing the time by talking a bit about school and their classes they smiled gratefully when their turns finally came around. Climbing in they fidgeted in anticipation as the attendants doubled checked all the harnesses. "Here we go!" Naruto shouted as they started to move.

Medaka watched from the ground as Naruto and Mogana screamed in exhilaration as they descended at high speeds. "That looks fun." She decided before dragging Zenkichi towards the line. "Let's get on as well!"

"I thought we were tailing them!" Zenkichi muttered as he was dragged away followed by Kouki who simply shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Leave it to Kikaijima, Zenkichi-kun." He advised as he followed after the pair leisurely. "Medaka-chan seems set on enjoying herself this time."

Seeing the glee on his childhood friend's face Zenkichi smiled softly as he began walking with her on his own accord. "Yeah I see what you mean." He stated smiling as Medaka looked around in wonder.

Naruto laughed loudly as they got off the ride. "That was fun!" he declared as Mogana nodded in agreement. "What next?" he asked offering her his arm once more.

Looping her arm with his Mogana pointed out a hall of mirrors. "Want to try that?" she asked smiling happily. Leading him into the attraction the two laughed as the mirrors distorted their images differently each time.

"Look at me I'm short and fat now!" Naruto laughed as he pointed at himself in the mirror.

Mogana took an odd pose. "And I'm tall and skinny now" she stated causing Naruto to laugh some more as she descended into a giggling fit. Making their way out the two continued to play around heading to an arcade where Naruto managed to win her a giant stuffed bear and then to a gift shop where he bought her a nice pearl bracelet. "Thank you Naruto." She muttered putting it on her wrist.

Naruto smiled and held out his hand for her. "It's only fair that I do such things for you right?" he asked smiling brilliantly. "Shall we go eat lunch?" he asked leading her towards the food court. Nodding in agreement she sat down at a table while he went to order some food.

"Hey what's a cutie like you doing here alone?" a group of guys asked swarming around Mogana. "Why don't you come have fun with us?" the leader asked grinning perversely as he stared down Mogana's shirt.

"Unless you plan to pay me 20,000Yen for every second you stare at my chest like that I suggest you leave." Mogana stated coldly. "I'm on a date right now."

The man stepped away from her, but did not leave. "Must be a shitty date then, if he left you alone like this." He decided before sitting next to her trying to place a hand around her waist.

"Touch me and you'll end up living on streets trying to pay off your debt to me." Mogana stated coldly. The man hesitated before going or it anyways not believing her.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked returning with two trays of simple burger and fries and milkshakes. "You guys bothering my date?" he asked dangerously.

"What she's dating a Yankee like you?" the man asked sizing Naruto up from his position next to Mogana. Mogana in response stood up abruptly and walked over to Naruto's side.

"Let's go eat somewhere else Naruto." She advised smiling up at him as she looped an arm around his. Unhappily the man and his followers left the area sulking. "Thanks Naruto your timing is great."

Naruto smiled at her as they sat down at a different table. "It wasn't a problem, but would you really charge them for touching you?" he asked curiously.

"Yes." She answered in a heartbeat. "Only my date can get so friendly with me." She stated looking away a small blush forming on her face. "But if you touch anywhere you're not supposed to I'll bleed you dry of money!" she shouted pointing an accusing finger at him.

Holding up his hands in a placating gesture Naruto laughed in good nature. "I wouldn't dream of it." He stated as other Park goers laughed at them. The couple proving to be an amusing sight. As they ate Naruto noticed a nearby music store. "Oh hey I'll be right back." He muttered heading towards the store.

Mogana watched him curiously as he entered the store a five minutes later walked out with a guitar case slung over his shoulder. "Isn't that expensive?" she asked pointing at the guitar case.

Naruto glanced at it before grinning. "Nothing I can't afford." He informed her causing her to shrug her shoulders. "I'm more surprised that they even sell musical instruments here. Doesn't match the theme at all." Mogana couldn't help but giggle at that.

"So what should we do next?" Mogana asked as they threw away their trash and resumed walking around the park.

"It is kind of hot today isn't it?" Naruto asked gesturing over to a water ride. "Want to give it a try?" he asked smiling at her. Nodding her head the two got into line, unknowing that Medaka and her group saw them.

"Hey isn't that, the ride where people on the sideline can hit the riders with water?" Kouki asked causing Zenkichi and Medaka's eyes to gleam. "Guys?" he wondered seeing their somewhat scary expressions.

"Let's go!" Medaka declared as they followed a path for observers. Getting to an open spot, they noticed they could see the beginning of the ride where the riders got in. "Perfect, Zenkichi!" Medaka shouted.

"On it Medaka-chan." Zenkichi stated walking over to a change machine where he inserted a bill. Receiving enough tokens for the three of them he handed out the tokens as Kouki sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Is there a reason to hit them with water?" Kouki asked glancing at the duo with half lidded eyes.

"For fun." Both Medaka and Zenkichi stated. "This is a ride to get wet on; it would be a shame if they came out perfectly dry." Medaka stated nodding her head happily.

Zenkichi was quick to agree as they noticed Naruto and Mogana boarding one of the inner tube like contraptions. Inserting the tokens the three waited for the duo to pass by. Having perfect timing Medaka advised the other two to hit their buttons three seconds after she did. "Here we go." She declared as Naruto and Mogana came around the corner. Hitting the button the water shot forward from a nozzle inline with the passengers spraying both Mogana and Naruto causing them to scream in surprise as soon after, they were hit two more times. Clapping hands together the group left before the two could notice them.

Naruto laughed as he wrung out his clothing as did Mogana who was pouting. "I didn't know those were there." He stated as he managed to dry his clothes to a suitable degree. "That was fun though wasn't it?"

Mogana nodded in agreement. "We should go on one last ride before heading home." She stated pointing out a pendulum like machine that spun its passengers at a high velocity. "It'll dry us off faster." She explained causing Naruto to nod his head in understanding.

"Right, let's go then." He stated grasping her hand within his own as he made his way over. Mogana blushed, a small smile forming on her lips as she allowed him to pull her along.

Luckily it seemed that the majority of visitors had just eaten and so, were reluctant to get on the ride. Ushered into the next ride Mogana and Naruto strapped themselves in and waited for it to start as a few others joined them n the contraption. It started slowly, as they began moving back and forth slowly rotating in a clockwise direction. However, soon things began to speed up as Naruto yelled out in joy as they picked up speed.

Dizzily the two stumbled off the ride and grabbed their things that they had set down earlier. "That was fun." Mogana mumbled still dizzy as she grabbed onto Naruto for balance.

Naruto, faster to recover, smiled happily as he started leading Mogana towards the park entrance his guitar slung over his shoulder. "Yeah we should do this again someday." He stated causing Mogana to blush as her dizziness finally subsided.

Climbing onto the next bus to leave Naruto allowed Mogana to take the window seat as he sat next to her and opened up his guitar case. "You going to play now?" she wondered curiously seeing him fiddle with the strings.

Naruto smiled softly as he plucked the strings and received satisfactory noises in response. "Yeah, I am." He muttered as he began playing a song **(Hope's Theme)**, which filled her with such an emotion of melancholy that she rested her head against his shoulder and listened quietly as the other passengers stopped talking amongst themselves as they listened to him play. After a few minutes the song sounded like it was coming to a close, but before anyone could clap Naruto began playing again **(This is your home)** Finishing the song Naruto smiled as everyone began clapping softly seeing that Mogana had fallen asleep and was now resting against Naruto.

Slowly the others turned back to their own devices as Naruto quietly put away the guitar. Slowly he leaned his head against Mogana's and drifted to sleep, the emotions that had led to his songs taking a toll on him as a single tear fell down his cheek.

Meanwhile, Medaka was running around having a blast as Kouki and Zenkichi tried to keep up with her.

* * *

><p><span>End <span>

Alright I hope you guys liked this chapter, honestly I had trouble dragging this out as long as I did, partially because I'm not the type to try and describe every feeling you get from getting on a roller coaster or a water ride.

I think I may have overdone it a bit with their closeness…just a bit.

But the reason I chose those two songs was for two main reasons:

**1)** I like them both.

**2)** "Hope's theme" is a song based around loss, pain and hope, whiles "This is your home" sounds more comforting and to me anyways, sounds like it plays right after "Hope's theme".

I wanted it to represent a little bit about Naruto's true feelings about his situation and how he is dealing with it.

In the end it ended up more intimate then informative I suppose, since Medaka got sidetracked and Mogana just started liking the date for what it was, a date. Now as a reminder, the first time Medaka went to an amusement park was with Mogana, so her reactions are believable in my opinion.

Anything else I forget to mention? Just ask me and I will clarify…or try to…yeah just ask away


	8. I'm not a troublemaker

Alright here's the next chapter of I'm not abnormal. In this chapter Naruto is approached by the public morals committee. Let's see how he reacts to them okay? Note this all happens before the committee fights the student council so I'm making it all up myself.

Just in case everyone hasn't figured it out yet: This is AU and I don't own either series. Meaning Naruto is OOC well I think he is anyways

Anyways here you guys go thanks for being patient

* * *

><p><span>I am not a troublemaker<span>

Naruto was humming softly as he walked through the school's hallways. "Namikaze Naruto." A voice called out from behind him. "The chairman of the public morals committee would like to speak with you." Turning around Naruto noticed a young looking girl carrying two sets of handcuffs on her waist.

"And why would they want to talk to me?" Naruto asked softly as he began to turn around once more.

"How should I know, all I know is that the boss wants to talk to you." She stated obviously irritated by Naruto's lack of cooperation. "I was told to take you there immediately.

Sighing tiredly Naruto palmed his face before turning to face her. "Fine, let's get this out of the way." He muttered following after her as she began leading him away from the classroom. Walking into a room labeled 'Public Morals Committee' Naruto immediately noticed a small kid sitting in the lap of a rather busty girl grinning in a way no kid should be grinning.

"You must be first year Namikaze." The kid stated crossing his arms. "I am Unzen Myouri the head of the public morals committee."

"Unzen-senpai…" Naruto muttered not even bothering to try and act surprised that such a young kid was apparently his senior. "Is there any reason to call me here?" he asked looking at the leader impassively.

"Obviously I want you to join us!" the child shouted grinning madly. "You're strong, that much is evident. Better yet you follow all of our school's rules! We need someone like you to keep the Student council in line."

"I refuse." Naruto stated bluntly surprising the members of the committee. "First of all you're mistaken, I'm not very strong at all." He explained holding up a finger as he counted off his reasons to not join. "Second I wouldn't be able to deal with the council. And finally I have my own work to do so I don't have the time to join any groups."

Myouri smirked "Right, that part time job of yours." He mused before his smirk turned decidedly more evil. "Did you know that it's against school regulations for students to hold part time jobs?" Naruto glanced around as the other members prepared for a fight. "If you don't want that little secret to reach the directors you'll join our little group as you call us."

"If you're going to blackmail someone do it right." Naruto stated seriously. Unfazed by the threats leveled against him. "You think I care what the board of directors think? I'll just drop out of school I already know multiple stores willing to hire me full time. Me being a student is only because it's normal for people my age. If it's less troublesome to just drop out and get a full time job I'll do it at the drop of a hat."

Myouri grunted as he stared in frustration at the blonde before him. "You're a troublesome brat aren't you?" he muttered rubbing his head tiredly. "Are you really saying you'd rather drop out of school than be dragged into something you don't like?" Myouri internally grumbled as he recalled the Chairman's orders that they could not let Namikaze Naruto leave the school.

"Correct, my only wish is to live a normal life." Naruto explained simply as he stared straight at the Monster Child. "If I drop out I can still live a normal life, bt I feel that if I join you I'd lose my chance of having a normal student life." He leaned back and folded his arms. "Simply put there is no benefit for me to join you."

"Don't you care that there are countless rule breakers out there who need to be punished?" the girl who had lead him to the office shouted angrily. "They are ruining the harmony of this school and you will do nothing?" she shouted causing Naruto to glance at her coldly.

"If you're talking about people disrupting the everyday lives of other students. Why don't you take a look at the Chairman and his flask plan." Naruto asked causing Myouri to stiffen up in surprise.

"How do you know about that?" He asked staring accusingly at Naruto who snorted in response.

"Of course I know, that damn chairman invited me to participate in it." He stated leaning back in his chair giving off a very aloof feeling. "The attempt to create a perfect human?" he questioned raising an eyebrow. "There is no such thing." Waving them off he shook his head almost pityingly. "There is no such thing as perfection, what he's chasing is only a dream."

"You're certainly well informed for a 'normal' student." Myouri stated slightly on edge as he calmly stood up from his seat on his subordinate's lap. "And you've just proven you're an abnormal. Only special cases of class 13 are invited into the flask plan, are you saying that the chairman made a mistake in your class assignment?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." Naruto stated seriously. "I am not an abnormal or whatever you people call yourselves. I'm a completely average person."

"Cut the bullshit." Myouri stated irritated by Naruto's consistent denials. "You think a normal person could hide under water as long as you did? You think any normal person could detect Inaika who has the ability **No Presence** so easily? Do you think Kurokami Medaka would be interested in someone who wasn't the least bit abnormal?" Myouri threw out his arms in a grand gesture. "Face it lower classman Namikaze. You are an abnormal!"

"How so, you've said nothing that isn't within the realm of possibility." Naruto questioned looking unbothered as his arguments were countered and refuted. "Ten minutes is nothing special where I come from. That stalker can't hide the clicks of her camera, any decent tracker would be able to hear it. The only reason why Kurokami Medaka is interested in me is because I disagree with her on a lot of things." Naruto countered back as he stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm late for class."

"You think we'll give up so easily?" Myouri stated causing Naruto to pause mid-step. "You are part of class 13 therefore you are a candidate for the flask plan even if you've already declined an invitation to join it. It's unavoidable first year Namikaze Naruto."

"Is that so?" Naruto asked glancing over his shoulder at them. "It's none of my concern, for I am not part of class 13." He repeated as he left the room.

Myouri frowned as he retook his seat on his subordinate's lap. "Onigase, arrest him for working part time. Use whatever force is deemed necessary." The girl with handcuffs nodded her head and chased after the blonde who had already disappeared.

"Do you think she can stop him?" the girl upon whose lap Myouri was sitting on asked curiously.

"No, but we cannot allow that boy to leave this school." Myouri stated folding his hands in front of his face. "We'll gauge his abilities and then act appropriately to restrain him."

Naruto smiled as he walked calmly through the halls towards his classroom. The clone he had hidden within the room proving its worth as the information came flooding to him. "So…I'm important huh?" he mused just as Onigase ran around the corner and came face to face with him.

"There you are!" she shouted before jumping at him. "You're under arrest!" she shouted attacking him with the handcuffs on her waist.

"I suppose I could stick around to see what happens." Naruto mused side stepping her attack with ease. Dodging Onigase's attacks proved to be child's play for Naruto as he quickly lost interest and continued on his way despite her best efforts to catch him. "You can't beat me you know." He stated glancing at her as they neared his classroom, Onigase still jumping around trying to place the handcuffs around his wrists. "Just give up."

"Like hell I'll let a criminal like you get away!" she shouted as she jumped at him again causing Naruto to sigh as he began scratching his head, annoyed by her tenacity. "Just come quietly and we won't have to rough you up."

"Geez, you can't even threaten people right." Naruto muttered as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "You won't be able to catch me." He stated knocking her weapons out of her hands. "Give up."

"I won't!" she shouted getting to her feet. "You are a criminal! Criminals must be punished!" she continued as Naruto merely sighed in annoyance.

"Quit yapping like a little dog." Naruto muttered punching her in the stomach knocking the wind out form her lungs. "Leave me alone there's no way you can beat me." Throwing her, her handcuffs Naruto walked into his classroom and quietly closed the door behind him as Onigase struggled to even move.

"D-damn you…Namikaze Naruto." Onigase managed to mutter as she struggled on the ground.

"You okay Naruto?" Zenkichi asked when Naruto grumpily sat next to him in the classroom. "Sounded like something was going on outside." He commented as a few of the students in the room whispered amongst themselves as thy stared at Naruto.

Laughing shrilly Shiranui quickly finished off the food she had with her. "That's because he's being bothered by the Public Morals Committee known as the Enforcers amongst the students." She explained knowingly as Naruto simply grunted out an affirmative too tired to bother caring about how she knew this.

"Really, what you do?" Zenkichi asked glancing at his friend curiously.

"Apparently it's against the rules for me to have a job outside of class." Naruto explained without lifting his head off the table on which it was rested. "Like hell I can quit." He muttered angrily. "I have no other source of income."

"You could always put in a request at the suggestion box." Zenkichi offered seriously. "We'll definitely help you out."

"No, I'll be fine." Naruto stated without a moment's hesitation. "The last thing I need is the student body president poking her nose in my affairs." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Do you take pleasure in imitating people?" he suddenly asked as Zenkichi noticed Medaka standing behind the blonde.

"First year Namikaze, I could not help but overhear your situation." She began as she pulled out a fan and covered her mouth with it. "I shall help you solve this problem."

Naruto frowned "Don't bother." He stated turning to face her. "It's my problem I'll deal with it myself." He informed her seriously. "I'm not some little kid who needs you to look after me."

"I suppose that's true." Medaka conceded looking off to the side in thought. "Though it is not concern for you which sparks my decision." She paused to point her fan at him a strong willed smirk on her face. "My intention is to protect the Public Morals Committee from you!" she declared causing those in the room to drop their jaws in surprise and shock.

"Come again?" Zenkichi asked completely baffled.

"Outside I found first year Onigase, a member of the public morals committee. She seemed to be struggling to stand so I asked her what had happened." Medaka stated smiling as she spoke. "As I am told she was ordered to arrest first year Namikaze, for breach of school rules stating that Students may not work part time off campus. Just because you disagree with what they say you should not resort to violence first year Namikaze. Or are you the criminal they paint you to be?"

Naruto snorted as he turned his entire body to face her. "If talking gave results I'd use it." He stated in a manner indicating he was bored. "I recognized the look in her eyes. She's a zealot, blindly following her orders regardless of how outrageous or stupid they may be." he stated folding his arms as the others began backing away from the two as pressure seemed to be weighing down on the area.

"Regardless, the amount of force you implement is excessive and the same results can be achieved with far less strength involved." Medaka countered simply as the two stared at each other.

Naruto snorted "Excessive, I barely winded her." He stated casually. "By the way I hit her as hard as I could you know."

"He's lying you know." Shiranui stated as she sat along the wall next to Zenkichi who was unsure what to do considering one of his newest friends was arguing with his childhood friend. "If he had really hit Onigase-chan with all he had she'd be dead."

"What makes you say that?" Zenkichi asked looking down at the big eater. "I mean yeah, we've all seen a bit of Naruto's abilities but I haven't seen anything to suggest that."

Shiranui laughed again in that creepy and some what obnoxious manner. "That's why I'm the one who knows things and you don't Hitoyoshi-kun." She admonished wagging a finger at him.

"Won't you tell me oh great Shiranui-sama?" Zenkichi asked in an overly dramatic tone that made the others around them want to puke.

"It's disgusting how well they get along." Many students muttered under their breath as Shiranui began laughing once more as the two titans continued to stare each other down.

"Namikaze-kun is part of class 13 you know." Shiranui began smirking evilly. "They're the weird of the weird, monsters born with abnormal abilities and traits. Of course Kaichou-san is also part of the freak show." She added in the last part on a whim as Naruto glanced over at them obviously upset at being compared to Medaka. "Even amongst class 13 Namikaze isn't well known, but according to Ojii-chan Namikaze is one of the closest abnormals to the perfect human."

"I resent that you know." Naruto stated calling out to them from his position near the center of the room. "I am not part of class 13, nor am I anywhere near perfect. Furthermore I'm not even abnormal!" he declared causing many sweat drops to form on the class.

"Are you joking?" the whole class shouted in perfect unison.

Zenkichi tilted his head to the side going over what he had just learned. "How does anything you just said tie into him going easy on Onigase?" he questioned raising an eyebrow. "All I got was that he's kind of special."

"Oi…" Naruto muttered as his eye began twitching. "You calling me a retard?" he asked glaring at Zenkichi as Medaka began another rant that forced most of Naruto's attention back onto her.

Shiranui smirked again. "Don't you want to know how exactly Namikaze Naruto came to be part of class 13?" she asked suggestively as the little curl of her hair that was always standing straight up began flipping back and forth. Seeing Zenkichi nod his head Shiranui grinned as Naruto narrowed his eyes as Medaka paused her speech as she too began listening. "Ojii-chan pulled a lot of strings to get him here." Shiranui began looking around mischievously. "Namikaze Naruto was first discovered after he single handily took town the Tsukimori yakuza family. Ojii-chan pulled a lot of favors to keep it under wraps and then to bring Namikaze into this school."

Naruto clicked his tongue realizing why the chairman wanted him to stay in the school. 'He is experimenting.' He mused looking elsewhere as all eyes focused on him. 'It makes sense now, why he was so fixated on the idea that I'd be able to push forward the flask plan.' Looking around Naruto snorted as the other students looked at him in both awe and fear. "What, I got something on my face?" Naruto asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Oi, oi you serious man, you took down that big name family on your own?" Zenkichi asked seriously. "They've been knocking heads around this town for years."

Naruto laughed "I didn't do anything like that." He stated rubbing his head nervously. "Shiranui must be mistaken." He stated nodding his head as he began thinking about it. "No way a normal kid like me would be able to do that right?"

"There's video proof you know." Shiranui stated smiling knowingly as Medaka snapped her fan shut. "Shall I show it to you?" she asked mischievously. Out of nowhere she produced a television, a DVD player and a DVD quickly setting everything up as she entered the video. "Watch closely now." She advised smirking evilly as Naruto grit his teeth.

The video seemed to have been taken from a hidden camera on the Yakuza's property as a picture of Naruto carving a way through the grunts came into view. "That really is Namikaze-san." A few of the students in the room muttered amongst themselves as Naruto laughed.

"Really now, that's a great movie and all Shiranui, but I don't see how this connects to me at all." He stated shrugging his shoulders as he shook his head pityingly. "The chairman must have mistaken me for some character from a film."

"That is incorrect." Medaka stated looking at the video closely. "Both you, and the man on this monitor walk in the same manner, those lines on his face are similar to yours, even the way you smile is the same." She stated causing Naruto to frown.

"Are you suggesting that the person on that screen is me?" he asked folding his arms as a squinted at her. "How absurd, I can't do anything similar to what is being shown on this video." He stated as the person on the monitor threw one of the Yakuza goons over the property wall.

"Y-yeah, t-that makes sense." Some of the girls stated as the others began thinking it over. "No way someone could be that strong right?" they began muttering looking at each other doubt in their eyes.

"Are you saying that my information is wrong?" Shiranui asked curiously as she grinned at him. "I know everything in the world after all I'm "straight to the point" Shiranui-chan."

"Oi, Naruto stop pretending man, I trust Shiranui's information gathering abilities a lot no way she'd lie about something like this." Zenkichi stated folding his arms as he stepped towards Naruto.

Naruto frowned and stood up. "It seems I have some things to do." He mused checking his phone. "Sorry but I have to leave now." He stated walking past Zenkichi and through the door.

"And where do you think you're going?" Unzen Myouri asked as he, along with the core members of the enforcers stood blocking Naruto's route out of the school. "Namikaze Naruto you're found guilty of breaking school code 32 "Students may not hold part time jobs" we are here to place you under arrest."

Naruto simply held his arms up in surrender. "Oh, and what's the punishment?" he asked staring fearlessly at them. "Am I going to be expelled?" he asked curiously.

"Something much simpler." Unzen stated "We get to beat you until you swear to quit that job of yours." There was a wave of worried muttering as the other students began whispering to each other.

"And what pray tell am I supposed to do for money?" Naruto asked as the enforcers began closing in on him. "Are you telling me to become a beggar on the streets?"

"The chairman will take care of that." Unzen said looking bored as he began inspecting his nails. "So are you going to quit?" he asked looking up at Naruto.

"Let me think…" Naruto stated rubbing his chin. "Nope!" he chirped laughing as the enforcers grabbed him roughly by the hair. "Oh what now going to hit me?" he asked tauntingly.

"Third year Unzen-senpai" Medaka stated walking into the hallway. "Is this not excessive for such a simple breach of conduct?" she asked looking at them curiously.

"This is not your concern, president." Unzen stated looking at her grouchily. "We're simply enforcing the rules the chairman set up. He even told us to use whatever force was necessary to make Namikaze Naruto cooperate."

"Hah, the old man is getting desperate." Naruto stated unbothered by the fact he was being persecuted. "Go on hit me; it won't do you any good." He began laughing as the boy holding onto him did just that knocking him to the floor. "Is that all?" he taunted as the enforcers growled. "Come on, I ain't got all day I have work tonight." With a cry of rage the enforcers began beating on Naruto's body as he merely covered his head and took the blows without flinching.

"Oi Naruto!" Zenkichi shouted making to intervene.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Shiranui stated in a sing song voice "Namikaze's only letting them hit him so they'll be too tired to stop him from leaving. He's not fighting back because he'll have to listen to the princess chew him out again if he does." She began laughing as Medaka made to walk forward.

"Stay out of this." Naruto stated staring her in the eyes. "I don't need a babysitter." He growled out as the enforcers started heaving the repeated motions starting to affect their stamina. "You guys done yet?" Naruto asked as the enforcers stepped away panting for breath.

"Tch, what kind of a monster's body do you have eh?" Unzen asked seeing Naruto simply get up after the nearly five minute long beating. "No one should simply get up after taking a beating like that."

Naruto scoffed "It's not like I'm not affected by it you know." He stated rubbing his arm idly. "I just ignore it." He explained as he made to leave the school. "Now if you'll excuse me I have some work to attend to."

"Do you think we'll just let you leave?" the monster child asked glaring at Naruto's back. "You may be a special case for the chairman's plans but that doesn't mean we'll let you off for your disobedience." He threatened as a couple of balls found their way into Unzen's hands.

"Disobedience?" Naruto questioned curiously as he glanced over his shoulder at the shorter boy. "I'm just going to school normally, trying to live a normal life. Where then, am I being disobedient?" he asked turning around to face the enforcer fully. "If I do not work, then I do not eat."

"Like I said the chairman will deal with that, all you have to do is quit your part time job." Unzen stated as the onlookers watched with bated breath.

"I will not become a charity case." Naruto stated seriously. "Tell the chairman that I will live my own way, give up on trying to tie me down to this little scheme of his. I am simply a student of Hakoniwa Academy, living alone, and fending for myself." Turning once more he began walking away. "We need not fight senpai." He stated pausing mid-step. "For I am not a troublemaker."

"What a disagreeable guy." Zenkichi muttered as he rubbed his head. "What are we going to do Medaka-chan?" he asked glancing at the student body president.

She smiled as she opened up her fan before her face. "Shall we wait and see? Manager of General Affairs Zenkichi." She asked causing Zenkichi to shrug his shoulders as the enforcers gathered themselves up and left the area. "More and more Namikaze Naruto piques my interest." She stated as she began chuckling.

* * *

><p><span>End <span>

Alright a few things before you guys comment or review or whatever. Naruto doesn't want any trouble. So he tries to avoid doing things that will bite him in the ass later. As we can see that doesn't always work or what he thinks is common sense is actually not to "normal" people.

Also in the main storyline Shiranui almost always knows everything about everyone Zenkichi asks her about. Also, she seems to derive joy from messing with other people. What better way to mess with this version of Naruto than by revealing his secrets so casually.

Honestly I don't think I managed to portray the enforcers correctly since Unzen's motto is "It's not justice if you don't go overboard." And that wasn't really depicted well in my own opinion. However given that if Naruto felt that things were getting out of hand he would quit I guess Unzen would tone it down since he was under strict orders to keep Naruto in the school.

Next chapter we will delve into the Student council VS the enforcers and I may write the entire arc since its kind of hard to find a good spot to divide it up for this story.

Any questions?


	9. The not so normal, normal guy

Alright here's the next chapter of I'm not abnormal. In this chapter Naruto has to deal with the fight between the Student Council and the Disciplinary Committee so please enjoy.

Just in case everyone hasn't figured it out yet: This is AU and I don't own either series. Meaning Naruto is OOC well I think he is anyways

Anyways here you guys go thanks for being patient

* * *

><p><span>The not so normal, normal guy<span>

Naruto sighed happily as he enjoyed the sunshine on the school grounds. "Such a peaceful day." He muttered

"THAT'S AGAINST THE RULES!" he blinked in surprise as his attention drifted over to Onigase who was reprimanding some of the other students for their attire. He then noticed one of the girls pointing out the student council which seemed to stun Onigase who quickly chased after them.

"Well that was weird." Naruto muttered uncaringly as he simply went back to cloud watching. "Oh wait, damn it, class is starting…." Grumbling Naruto got to his feet and leisurely made his way towards his classroom dutifully ignoring all of the quiet murmuring that followed after him.

"Yo Naruto." Glancing over Naruto blinked in surprise seeing Nabeshima Nekomi greeting him.

"Nabeshima-senpai." Naruto greeted in return. "Is there something I can do for you?" he questioned looking at the clock quickly.

"Nothing really I just wanted to say hi to my favorite Kouhai." She stated running a hand along his cheeks.

Blushing mildly Naruto turned his head away "Thanks I suppose." He mumbled causing the queen of fouls to smile cheekily. "If that's all I should be going now Senpai." He stated scurrying off causing the green haired girl to laugh as she waved after him.

Luckily for Naruto the rest of the day was uneventful, but after class he heard Onigase causing a commotion as she confronted the student council with a request from the suggestion box to clean up the outdoor pool. "Seems like Onigase is trying to correct their dress style." He muttered noticing that Zenkichi, Kouki, and Mogana dressed properly though they all looked haggard.

"Namikaze Naruto!" she shouted seeing him across the hallway. "Have you quit that job of yours yet?" she shouted causing the other students to stare at him. Palming his face he walked over to them tiredly.

"No because I need the money." He stated for what felt like the hundredth time. "It's like you people want me to live on the streets." He joked causing a brief flash of guilt to cross Onigase's face.

"Well I wouldn't say that, but you must accept help from the school and properly follow our rules." She stammered looking away.

"No way, that stupid chairman will try to force me to do something like become a human experiment or something equally bad." Naruto stated crossing his arms. "I do like my freedom."

"Hmph a small amount of freedom is the cost of regulations you know." Onigase stated looking away from him as they arrived at the pool.

"I think I'll leave now I can see where this situation is heading now." Naruto stated turning on his heel to walk away. "I'll see you tomorrow everyone." He called out walking towards the gate.

Reaching the ramen stall Naruto smiled as he donned his cooking attire. "Hey boss I'm ready for the rush." He called out walking into the kitchen where his boss was waiting.

The man smiled as he nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Naruto, I got a letter from your school." He stated causing Naruto to look at him sharply. "Seems they want you to quit as per rules."

Naruto sighed "Yeah, but if I do I can't pay rent." He explained simply as he began making the noodles.

"They said they're offering you a scholarship." The manager stated showing him the letter. "Why don't you, I don't want to cause you any problems."

Naruto grimaced "I'd rather not deal with the hassle; they're going to make me do something stupid in order to keep my scholarship." He explained causing the boss to set his ladle down.

"Naruto, just do it. It's better for you in the long run." He stated causing the blond to sigh.

"Fine, I'll do it." He muttered in annoyance. "Then today will be the last time I work here."

"Yeah let's do especially well." His boss agreed as the first few customers began trickling in.

* * *

><p>The next day Naruto found himself blinking in surprise at a most unusual sight. "This some sort of bondage play?" he asked Zenkichi who was cuffed to Onigase via her own handcuffs.<p>

"SHUT UP!" Zenkichi shouted red in the face. "Shiranui shoved me forward and this happened."

Naruto grinned cheekily "Well whatever you say Zenkichi." He stated "By the way, I got laid off yesterday, turns out the school sent a letter to my boss." His eyes hardened "You didn't have anything to do with that... did you?" he asked threateningly.

Onigase quickly shook her head as she backed away from Naruto whose face seemed a bit demonic. "I didn't do anything!" she shouted breathing a sigh of relief when Naruto's face went back to his normal state.

"I suppose I can trust you." He stated as Medaka walked around the corner.

"THE PERSON WE DIDN'T WANT TO SEE THIS THE MOST IS HERE!" Both Onigase and Zenkichi shouted in shock as Medaka blinked in surprise upon seeing them.

After a quick explanation Medaka snapped her fan shut "I see so that's how it is?" she asked for confirmation.

"Yeah, by the way do you know how to pick locks?" Zenkichi asked hopefully.

"It's not like I don't know how to do it." Medaka stated causing Onigase to sigh.

"That's not something you admit in school." She muttered causing Naruto to sweat drop

"Well then, classmate Onigase, please give me your spare handcuffs. First you have to see how the cuffs lock up…" she slapped the cuffs on herself and Zenkichi in demonstration. "The just go like this…" pulling she expected the cuffs to fall off. "Just like this…" she stared at the cuffs after her third failure "You enforcers are using good cuffs." She stated proudly causing Onigase and Zenkichi to stare slack jawed as Naruto palmed his face.

"Well I'll tag along just because I find this amusing." Naruto stated grinning causing Zenkichi to scowl. **CLICK!** "Wait what was that?" looking down Naruto stared at the leash leading from his neck to Medaka's hand. "You're kidding me."

"Nope, might as well drag you along with us right?" she asked smiling at him causing lines of depression to appear around Naruto's head. "By the way we should stop; she seems to be in trouble so we should help her." Medaka stated pointing out a troubled looking girl with a stack of papers on the floor.

One person led to another and soon the group found themselves helping everyone around campus. "I know taking you to the office would be bad, but it's only bad AFTER we get there!" Onigase shouted angrily.

"Hm…it seems there's two people trying to make trouble here." Naruto stated looking around as Medaka seemed to notice them as well as she called them out.

"How'd these two know we were here?" one of them asked carrying a metal bat with a scar long his jaw.

His friend, another teen with a wooden bat and a scar along his eyebrow grinned maliciously. "The beast woman and beast master are something else." He stated, "But it's not like we were trying to hide ourselves."

Onigase grimaced "The Mokkin team I forgot about them." She muttered "Everyone get behind me!" she shouted causing the others to glance at her.

"Why?" Medaka asked

"It's the enforcer's job to protect the students!" Onigase shouted as the two thugs charged forward. Suddenly Zenkichi and Medaka moved, intercepting the two. Medaka broke the metal bet where as Zenkichi broke the wooden one.

"Like I said I don't see any work for an enforcer here." Medaka stated her leg still held up post kick.

"If you could do that why didn't you just break the handcuffs earlier?" Naruto asked staring at the broken metal bat on the ground.

"You mean you wouldn't mind if I broke these?" Medaka asked looking at Onigase curiously. "I was under the assumption you valued these." Cue face palm.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me?" Naruto lazily opened his eyes to glance at the speaker. "Namikaze-kun?"<p>

"Yes?" he asked looking at the girl who spoke to him more closely. "Something I can help you with?" he asked sitting up.

"We heard you were somewhat of a musician could you go talk to the orchestra and ask them to keep it down, they might listen to a fellow musician." The girl seemed worried about something. "They've been at it for a while I think the enforcers might do something about them soon. I don't want my sister to be killed…"

Naruto sighed and got to his feet. "I'll see what I can do." He stated walking off towards the music room. Upon nearing the room his ears were assaulted by what could only be something dying. Slamming the door open he was met with sudden silence. "First off…you guys suck." He stated drawing frowns from many of the students. "Now please tell me why you haven't sound proofed this room yet."

"Who might you be?" the president of the club asked kindly.

"I'm Namikaze Naruto; I've been approached by someone concerned about the excessive noise coming from this club." He stated looking bored. "So please halt all club functions until this room has been properly sound proofed."

"President, this is bad." One of the other members whispered loudly. "He's the beast master, it's said he can go toe-to-toe with the student council president!"

"What, what's a guy like that doing here?" the president asked concerned.

"Like I've said, I was approached by a concerned student; it seems your consistent annoyance has drawn the attention of the enforcers, so in order to make sure you all stay alive I'm here to correct your misconduct before they do."

"Now, now don't be like that." The president began trying to be all friendly. "We can't practice if we don't make a bit of noise right?" he asked placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Like I said wait until the room is properly sound proofed before continuing club activities, so you are no longer a nuisance for anyone else." He stated batting the president's hand away.

"Isn't that unreasonable?" the club president asked trying to get his way via negotiation. Suddenly Naruto's fist buried itself in the teen's gut knocking him unconscious.

"Does anyone else want to argue?" Naruto asked causing everyone to shake their heads rapidly "Alright then get lost, find a way to fix the sound proofing in your room and then, only then, can you practice again."

Nodding their heads the rest of the club members scrambled to get away causing Naruto to sigh tiredly as he picked up the president and began dragging him towards the door. "Senpai." He muttered seeing Unzen Myouri at the door. "If you're here for the orchestra club I already sorted them out…they won't practice until they fix the sound proofing. The idiot here was the only one who didn't listen to reason." For emphasis he shook the club president. "I'm going to drop him off at the infirmary than I'm going home."

"You mean you let the rest of them off?" Unzen asked looking annoyed. "Why would you do that?"

"The followers are not the problem, the leader is. Cut the head the snake will die." Naruto stated "Out of fear the others listened to every word I said and agreed whole heartedly." He side stepped the shorter student and began walking away.

Unzen scowled "You're too soft!" he shouted stopping Naruto in his tracks. "If you let rule breakers go, they'll just do it again."

"I don't think that'll be the case for them. They saw what I did to this guy, they won't break the rules again for fear that the same shall happen to them."

"You believe too much in humans." Unzen stated "Humans are innately bad, without rules to guide them there is nothing but chaos."

"Maybe so, but there is a small line between justice and Tyranny." Naruto stated calmly.

"Don't preach about justice to me!" Unzen shouted launching an attack at Naruto's back. Staggering a bit under the blow Naruto simply rolled his shoulders and began walking away.

"Oi, oi what kind of monstrous body do you have to take that kind of hit?" Unzen called out. Naruto glanced at him over his shoulder.

"Hm…I suppose I'm used to it." He stated before walking away.

"You really are abnormal huh?" Unzen asked knowing that Naruto would stop to refute the claim. "No way would a normal person be able to withstand an attack like that."

Naruto glanced over his shoulder once more. "Not at all. There are probably many people who could take that hit without problems."

"Classmate Namikaze, Third-year Unzen-senpai." Medaka greeted in surprise as she along with Shiranui and Onigase stepped around the corner. "It seems we had the same reasons for being here."

Naruto nodded his head "Well then I'll be dropping this guy off at the nurse's office." He explained. "I might've hit him a little hard."

"Why would you hit him?" Medaka questioned sharply. "I've told you many times before Naruto that violence isn't necessary."

"He asked for it." Naruto explained simply. "Besides he tried to touch me." Ignoring the implications of Naruto's words.

"I can guess how you planned to solve this." Unzen stated staring lazily at Medaka's attire which looked like a marching band uniform. "You planned to solve things peacefully, appealing to their "inner goodness" didn't you? NAÏVE!" he shouted pointing a finger at her. "It's not justice if you don't go overboard!"

Naruto sweat dropped "Eh can I leave yet?" he asked wanting to go drop off the idiot before going on with his life. "I have things I have to do today."

"You're staying right there Namikaze." Unzen ordered. "There have been reports of you taking matters into your own hands dealing with various problems around the school." The monster child laughed "Being a vigilante is bad you know."

Medaka crossed her arms. "Our views may be different, but that doesn't mean we can't talk things out." She declared stepping forward.

"I think we're past the point of talking as it is." Unzen stated grinning evilly. "I've already sent out three people to destroy your student council!"

"Sigh, you've done a very foolish thing." Medaka stated turning around. "I leave things to you Naruto."

"Me?" Naruto asked confused. "I was planning on leaving." He muttered sadly.

"I'll end this myself." Medaka declared resolutely.

"Where do you think you're going?" Unzen shouted launching his attack at Medaka's back "Trying to save your student council members? It's not like you'd make it in time quit resisting fate!"

When the dust cleared all that was left was Medaka's marching band uniform "What the heck?" Unzen shouted in surprise as he looked up.

"Wow she's fairly fast." Naruto muttered watching as Medaka disappeared down the hallways.

"Tch, what is she, a Kouga ninja or something?" he muttered in annoyance.

"Quite possibly." Naruto stated with a laugh. "I'm sure she'll stop everyone in time." He stated crossing his arms. "Now…can I leave yet?"

"So petty!" Onigase shouted in surprise. "You only think of yourself!"

"Well yeah…I don't really care all that much about what goes on around me." Naruto admitted bluntly.

"You're not going anywhere." Unzen stated prepping another attack. Naruto grunted in annoyance and dropped to the floor

"Fine, I'll just wait here." He muttered resting his cheek on his palm. "Stingy." Unzen felt his eyebrow twitch in irritation. "By the way it's been three minutes right?"

Just as he finished his sentence Unzen's phone rang. Picking it up, he calmly answered it. "What the mission failed? Who? All of them?" he went silent for a small bit then suddenly crushed the phone in rage. "The fuck is this? Is she seriously trying to become a god, not a single person was hit?" taking a calming breath Unzen grinned "Onigase-chan tell all the other enforcers to go home. From now on I'll wage war on my own."

"I'm worried about this." Naruto declared standing up. "Shiranui could you take the idiot to the nurse?" he asked dumping the club president in front of the oddly quiet blue haired girl.

"What why do I have to?" she asked pouting.

"Because I'm going to go make sure no one dies." Naruto declared walking off towards the student council room. "I have a bad feeling about this." He muttered reaching the door of the student council. Reaching for the handle he was unprepared for the explosion which tossed the door into him and pushed them both through the wall into the courtyard. "GAH!" he screamed as he rolled along the floor before coming to a rest near the fountain. "You're shitting me, that brat did something so insane." Realizing there was a wooden stake stuck in his leg Naruto grit his teeth and yanked it out allowing his natural regeneration take over as it began fixing up his body. "It looks like some pretty messed up shit is going down." He muttered getting to his feet.

Naruto sighed as he ran a bloodied hand through his hair matting it down with the blood. "Looks like normalcy is but a dream. I've got to stop her." He muttered realizing that an oppressive aura was coming from Medaka's general area. Tensing his legs he jumped forward crashing through the wall just in time to catch Medaka's arm before it could smash Unzen's head in.

"I think you've gone too far." Naruto stated as the rest of the student council managed to latch onto Medaka holding her back.

"Namikaze?" Unzen shouted in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to check in with the student council to prevent something like this from happening, but it turns out I was too late, and got caught up in the explosion. I would've intervened earlier, but I had to heal myself."

Medaka seemed to calm down as her hair changed back from its odd shining red to its normal shade of black. "I seemed to have gone overboard." She muttered taking a breath.

"Are you kidding me? What kind of body do you have Namikaze!" Unzen shouted trying not to grimace from the pain.

"A good one obviously." Naruto stated jokingly. "At this point I'm fairly sure I'm the only one who can stop Medaka if she goes berserk again."

'No joke, he stopped Medaka-chan's punch with a single hand.' Zenkichi thought silently as they carefully released Medaka's arms. "Please don't make a habit of this Medaka; I really don't want to stick out so much." Naruto stated before his legs gave out causing him to fall to the ground. "Fuck…I took more damage than I thought." He muttered as he noticed his pants turning a worrying shade of red.

"**You idiot, I wasn't done healing those wounds yet!"** Kurama shouted at him from inside the seal.

"Yeah…I don't think I can move my legs for a bit." Naruto stated with a chuckle causing the others around him to just stare incredulously. "I'll be fine in a few minutes."

"Well then I'll be going." Medaka stated turning around. "Ah yes, have you reconsidered my offer yet Naruto?"

"My answer remains the same." Naruto called out as he watched Medaka just shrug and begin walking once more.

"Where are you going Medaka-chan?" Kouki asked worriedly.

"The hospital of course, some of my bones are broken." Medaka replied getting a cry of surprise from Mogana. "Also, some of my innards seem to be in the wrong place." This time both Kouki and Mogana shouted in surprise.

Naruto silently watched as Zenkichi hefted Medaka onto his back as they made their way out of the area and towards the local hospital. "Alright…I'll be going now." Naruto stated as he causally stood up to Unzen's shock. "I'll see you around Senpai!" Naruto called back as he easily walked away.

* * *

><p><span>End <span>

Alright I hope this was a good chapter for you guys, I'll try to be original with the following chapters but i make no guarantees. So anyways ask any questions and I'll try to answer them.

This is Foxhound40504 signing off.


	10. Secondary problems

Alright here's the next chapter of I'm not abnormal. In this chapter Naruto has to deal with the aftermath of the fight between the Student Council and the Disciplinary Committee so please enjoy. By the way I have no idea what I'm doing I've given you fir warning

Just in case everyone hasn't figured it out yet: This is AU and I don't own either series. Meaning Naruto is OOC well I think he is anyways

Anyways here you guys go thanks for being patient

* * *

><p><span>Secondary Problems<span>

Naruto sighed tiredly as hushed whispers followed him around during the lunch break. "I feel like even more rumors have started about me." He muttered looking around suspiciously before noticing the enforcers discussing something at a lunch table. "Oi you healed already?" he asked Unzen as he calmly walked up to them.

"Oh? If it isn't Namikaze!" Unzen asked with a satisfied smirk as he laid his head against his secretary's bosom. "Perfect timing why don't you throw these dice for me?" he asked handing Naruto a glass filled with six dice.

Seeing no harm in it Naruto picked up the glass and tossed the contents onto the table. Surprisingly all six dice landed in chronological order from one to six. "Huh…that's a first." Naruto mused surprised himself.

"That hasn't happened before?" Unzen asked curiously. "I would've thought for sure you'd get some outrageous outcome every time considering how abnormal you are."

"Was I just insulted?" Naruto asked seriously staring at the monster child with narrowed eyes.

"You guys understand now though, right?" Unzen asked turning back to his underlings. "Members of class13 always get sick results like this." He gestured at the dice. "In fact this is how the chairman scouts out potential members of the flask plan."

"Ah that…now that I think about it he did talk to me about that." Naruto admitted causing the others to stare at him. "I recall having to throw dice then as well." He added in seeing them urging him to continue. "For some reason they ended up stacking on each other like a pyramid."

The others just stared blankly at him. "Well I suppose we shouldn't have expected anything less from someone who can match Kurokami Medaka in physical ability." Unzen stated with a shrug of his shoulders. "To be honest I'm thankful to Kurokami for getting me out of that project." The monster child stated leaning back happily as Zenkichi and Shiranui walked by with their food in hand.

"Could you tell me more of what you were just saying…Unzen-senpai?" Zenkichi asked as Shiranui's face took on a mischievous tint.

Naruto huffed as his claims to be normal were ignored. "Oh Hitoyoshi, good timing! I actually wanted to talk to you." Unzen stated closing one eye to glance at Zenkichi in a carefree manner.

Naruto stood up and waved over his shoulder. "Anyways you guys have fun; I have to go meet up with Nabeshima-senpai on the third years' floor." He explained casually "Seriously couldn't she just come down here to talk to me?" he muttered in irritation as he left the table.

"Don't you get the feeling he only leaves when it feels like we're about to learn something significant while Medaka-chan is away?" Zenkichi asked noticing an odd pattern in when Naruto would leave the group.

"What like there's some other worldly being dictating his every move so that more surprises actually hit him in the face?" Shiranui asked laughing happily as she inhaled her food.

"You could say that." Zenkichi stated rubbing his chin in thought. "Anyways what did you want to talk to me about Unzen-senpai?"

Naruto stared curiously at the scene playing out in front of him. On the floor covered in blood was Medaka while above her was a young girl wearing a gothic Lolita dress and speaking using only numbers. There were also five metal balls, four chained to her two ankles and one in her hand. "What the fuck?" he muttered raising an eyebrow.

"1252342356?" the girl asked staring at him having heard his question.

"I'm Namikaze Naruto; I came up here to visit one of my senpai." He explained having understood her intent.

"Wait you understand her?" one of the other third years asked shocked.

"No, but it's fairly obvious she was asking who I was and what I was doing up here." Naruto explained simply. "You could see it in her body language."

"The girl turned to face him. "9682132969702349086234023336 02" she pulled up the ball in her hands and seemed to prepare herself.

"Ah…now she wants to fight me…I think." Naruto muttered as he motioned for the other students to get out of the way. Suddenly the girl attacked by swinging the large chain around and tried to smash it into Naruto's head. Dodging the attack Naruto sweat dropped seeing a large hole in the nearby wall. "I' not paying for that." He muttered as Medaka shakily got to her feet.

"538" she muttered which startled the girl enough to stop her from pressing the attack on Naruto. "87986754? 44442366322357? 5631242354363? 37887186763."

Naruto sweat dropped. "And she manages to learn that weird number language…" he muttered already tired just from the recent events. "Knowing Kaichou-san she's probably trying to figure out this other girl's motives.

"46447" the aggressor stated turning to face Medaka once more. "325678754656455647. 3254546363636363763243"

"Seems like the crazy girl is surprised that Kaichou-san could decipher her language." Naruto explained causing the surrounding students to sweat drop.

"He's amazing in his own rights…" they all muttered in unison.

"378765312423466578648. 753252830124254631941. 9786754352114568743254754?" the girl seemed to be explaining something but the specifics were lost on Naruto as he scratched his head in thought. "Well regardless of what she's saying it looks like she's about to attack a second time." He explained as Medaka responded in her own numbers "And Baka-Kaichou doesn't dodge…" he muttered as the sickening sound of bones cracking filled the halls.

As a third attack came Nabeshima made her appearance "Retard." She stated sweeping Medaka off her feet. "If there's no reason for you to be attacked, then dodge the attack." She stated as Medaka looked up at her in surprise. "What are you doing fooling around on the senior's floor Kurokami-chan?" she asked wagging her finger. "Ah Naruto you came up!" she shouted seeing the blonde who weakly waved back as she happily ran up to him and smiled.

"It's Nabeshima-san." The other students muttered in surprise as Nabeshima turned to face the weird girl. Suddenly the halls were filled with cheers as the others cheered on the former captain of the Judo team.

Naruto huffed in exasperation while Medaka pouted from her seat on the floor. "You're quite popular Nabeshima-senpai." She stated looking away from the fox like Nabeshima who smirked at her.

"I can't begin to compare to Kurokami-chan who got 98% of the votes." She stated her smirk never leaving her face. "And I see your still as hard headed when it comes to certain things…although…it seems that steel ball is a lot harder than your head." Medaka gave off an unreadable face as Naruto simply draped a towel over her head.

"Wipe the blood off before it cakes up in your hair." He muttered not looking at her. "Nabeshima-senpai should be able to take care of this troublemaker."

"Why don't you deal with it?" Medaka asked looking at him curiously.

"She looks like she hits hard, I'd rather not get into something I can't get out of."

"You know lying doesn't suit you right?"

"I don't lie."

"…"

"By the way why didn't you stop her?" Naruto asked suddenly as Nabeshima managed to grip both elbow and shoulder of her opponent. "If you fought seriously, none of this damage would've happened and she wouldn't get sent to the infirmary."

"Same could be said about you though right same year Namikaze." Medaka stated pointing out the flaw in his lecture. "Someone who can stop me in my war god state should be able to stop a little girl with some balls and chains."

"Maybe, but unlike you I don't really care." He stated bluntly as Nabeshima slammed the girl on her head. "You're the one who spouts off nonsense about being born for others." He stated as Nabeshima ran up to him and grabbed his arm before dragging him off leaving Medaka alone.

"Hmph to be lectured, by the ever lying Namikaze Naruto it looks like I was making the same mistake again." Medaka stated as she stood up and dusted herself off before heading off on her own.

Naruto sighed as Nabeshima sat at his side with a face that shouted "SPOIL ME!" in front of him was a bento box with a heart pattern with his and Nabeshima's name written in it. Using his right hand he picked up some food and fed it to the Queen of Fouls while in his left hand was a sign that read "please save me!" coincidentally the sigh was hidden away from Nabeshima's eyes while a pleasant smile adorned Naruto's tense face.

The surrounding students couldn't help but sweat drop at the scene as many whispered amongst themselves about what they should do. "Should we help him?" was a common question. "Nah, she looks happy I'm sure he's just embarrassed." Was the usual response.

'You bastards' he thought silently as he fed himself a bite before placing some more food in his partner's mouth. "I didn't know you could cook." He stated as a means of breaking the choking silence surrounding them.

Giggling Nabeshima leaned into him. "A girl needs her trump cards for the war that is love right?" she asked coyly as she hugged his arm.

"War…?" Naruto asked in confusion before he felt a strong presence on the school grounds. "Hm?" he muttered slipping from Nabeshima's grasp surprising her. "It seems like something bad is going to happen soon." He muttered looking out the window. "I'm sorry but I'll have to cut this short Nabeshima-senpai." With a bow of his head Naruto was out of the room in a full sprint leaving nothing but a dust cloud in his wake.

Reaching the grounds he quickly found the source to be an older looking kind standing over Medaka while a shorter kid was restraining Zenkichi who was struggling. "You're fucking kidding me…let me live in peace!" he shouted landing a solid blow to the man's chin. "Quit disturbing my peaceful school life!"

Landing in a surprised heap the arrogant man who had stood over Medaka looked up at Naruto in shock as he rubbed his cheek. "Who do you think you are kicking your King!" the man shouted rising to his feet in anger. "**KNEEL!**"

Naruto felt the pressure, but it wasn't anything special to him. Taking a deep breath Naruto bellowed one word. "_**PROSTRATE!**_" and like Zenkichi and Medaka had experience when they first met the so called king; the man felt himself being forced to the ground by an unknown presence.

"What?" the man muttered resisting the action with all his might. "Who are you to command a King?" he shouted enraged. Silently his partner looked on, unable to comprehend what they were seeing.

Naruto scowled as he crossed his arms looking very much like a regal figure about to punish a criminal offender. "You may be a king, but since when have those who do not exist listen to the orders of mere men?" he asked with a steel tipped edge.

* * *

><p><span>END<span>

Eh another short one, but the interval between the defeat of the disciplinary committee and the flask plan was shorter than I imagined it to be. So I ended up leaving it off right there. Actually this may work out for me since I can leave off with such a weird line. My idea is that Naruto hints at what he is in regards to the labels being used around him. So first I used the term Zero and now I am using "those who do not exist" What can this mean?

I won't respond to any reviews with thoughts about what the last line means, but say them nonetheless, it's amusing to see how much thought people think I put into this.


	11. Troublesome plans

Alright here's the next chapter of I'm not abnormal. In this chapter Naruto learns more about the flask plan and stuff like that, so please enjoy. By the way I have no idea what I'm doing I've given you fir warning

Just in case everyone hasn't figured it out yet: This is AU and I don't own either series. Meaning Naruto is OOC well I think he is anyways

Anyways here you guys go thanks for being patient

* * *

><p><span>Troublesome plans<span>

Naruto's glare was harsh as the teen who considered himself a king stared in abject surprise. "A being that doesn't exist?" he questioned softly as his eyes took on an even stronger glare. "You dare claim the mantle of a god?"

"I am what I am" Naruto stated neither confirming nor denying the senior's claim. "So who's the piece of shit I'm talking to?" he asked rudely causing the Aura around the teen to increase in intensity.

"He is, senior Miyakonojou Oudo." Medaka managed to say as she tried to push herself up from her position on the ground. "A member of the flask plan."

"That farce about creating a perfect human?" Naruto questioned with a raised eyebrow as he regarded the teen in front of him. "Just a gathering of whack jobs more like it."

"Namikaze Naruto, the beast master, is it?" Oudo's companion muttered realizing who Naruto was. "I see your delusions of normalcy haven't ceased."

"Shut up shrimp." Naruto ordered disregarding what had been said to him. "This is between me and the arrogant punk in front of me." He shrugged his shoulders causing them to let out loud popping noises before staring Oudo in the eyes once more. "I may not like sticking my nose in weird situations, but when it comes to my friends I can't help myself." He stated before he suddenly appeared in front of Oudo fist cocked back. "So please, disappear."

The punch itself didn't look like it would do much, as everyone could plainly see it racing towards Oudo's face. "Heh you think your fist will actually hit me?" Oudo asked regaining his confidence seeing such a slow fist coming towards him. As such he took no measures to protect himself believing that his ability to control others would stop the fist just as usual. To Medaka and Zenkichi who did not understand Oudo's abilities expected Naruto's fist to simply knock the taller teen back, maybe even knock him over. So when Oudo was sent flying in a spiraling arc their expressions slack jawed as Oudo rolled along the dirt before colliding with the fountain and coming to a halt there.

"Oh quit acting, all I did was punch you in the jaw." Naruto called out "I know you can take stronger hits than that!"

True to his words Oudo slowly got to his feet spitting out a small amount of blood as he did so. "Tch what kind of inhuman strength do you have?" he muttered wiping his mouth. "Yukuhashi, we're leaving, my mood's been thoroughly ruined." He stated before turning to leave.

Naruto watched as the masked shorty let go of Zenkichi and ran after his boss. "You two alright?" he asked once he was sure the two had left the area. "You're a magnet for trouble; aren't you Kaichou?" he asked as the two got to their feet.

"Well I came to save Zenkichi, but I ended up getting saved instead." She mused as she took on a contemplative appearance. "I need to get stronger. So that was Miyakonojou Oudo. I didn't know such a disgraceful man was in this school. Calling me his wife, what a load of bull."

"I don't know, you seem kind of happy." Naruto noted as Zenkichi sighed tiredly.

"I was smiling?" she wondered looking over at the two.

"You were." Zenkichi stated with a nod of his head. "Like a Tsundere who finally got her man." He continued with an "I'm rather upset" face.

Naruto tilted his head to the side "Not sure I get it." He muttered scratching his head idly.

"You mean Tsundere?" Zenkichi asked glancing at Naruto in surprise. "You don't know what that means?"

"Nope, should I?" Naruto asked as a troubled look came across Zenkichi's face while Medaka simply smiled.

"It means someone who's not honest with their feelings. Like they say the opposite of what they think."

Medaka took that chance to step in. "It's like if I went…" she paused as she took a stern pose pointing at Zenkichi. "It's not like I did it for you or anything like that!" she shouted with a red face.

"Ah, so it's like that." Naruto muttered taking note mentally. "I don't really read manga or stuff like that." He heard them mutter something like 'Really?' "Anyways, are there any other things like that?" he asked looking at them,

"Well I don't really get why we're talking about this now, but okay I suppose it won't take too much time." Zenkichi stated being a typical teenaged boy he rather liked Manga and Anime. "Well let's list the ones I know out first." He muttered taking a thinking pose. "There's Dandere, Kuudere, Yandere if we're talking about things related to Tsundere." He was keenly aware of stares both Medaka and Naruto were giving him. "Dandere are characters who are usually emotionless, that eventually change to display their sweet, romantic, and loving soft side. Kuudere are normally cold and unassuming but later reveals a softer and kinder side. And a Yandere is a person who, is initially very loving, caring, and gentle to someone (or at least innocent) they really, truly like and care for a lot before their romantic devotion becomes mentally destructive in nature, often through violence and/or brutality."

"Should we be worried that you know these kinds of things?" Medaka wondered aloud causing Zenkichi to fall over as tears streamed down his face.

"Well, I suppose knowing the accepted terms to describe certain personality types would be useful." Naruto muttered softly not quite sure if he should be happy Zenkichi knew so much or pity the boy because he knew so much.

"You guys suck." Zenkichi muttered with a sulking face as he looked away from them.

"On a more serious note, I really do need to power up if I want to face Oudo-senpai myself." Medaka declared as the two of them stopped giving Zenkichi pitying stares.

"You mean like going into the mountains or something like that?" Zenkichi asked recovering from his depression.

"I was actually thinking about visiting Nii-sama." She declared causing Zenkichi to nearly fall over in surprise.

"Oh you have a brother?" Naruto questioned curiously. "Hm, I'm somewhat curious about how crazy your family members would be."

"You're going to meet him? And on your own volition?" Zenkichi nearly shouted causing Naruto to look between the two in confusion.

"That's why I was looking for you Zenkichi. Please come with me, there's no way in hell I want to meet him alone." She replied causing Naruto to blink in surprise as he idly began following them.

"Uh…is he really that bad?" he asked slowly suddenly unsure.

Zenkichi scratched his cheek "Well…he's…eccentric." He muttered as the trio walked towards the old school house.

When they entered the building they noticed a lone man standing before a window. "Hey thanks for coming. Make yourselves at home." He began looking up from something in his hands. "It's been about since we've seen each other, right? My beloved sister Medaka-chan." Naruto noticed the odd way Medaka tensed when she was addressed. "Oh? A new face, I don't recall seeing you before." The man said addressing Naruto.

"Namikaze Naruto, a friend of hers." He introduced himself simply. "I assume you know why we're here."

"Of course, because of my overflowing love for my Imouto, I already know what you want from me." He began turning to face them. "Don't worry, I'll return you to your heyday."

"Hey doesn't that mean you used to be even more freakish?" Naruto asked turning his attention to Medaka.

"That's rather rude of you Namikaze." She declared staring at him in what could only be interpreted as frustration. In response he shrugged his shoulders but made no comment.

"Rather…this takes stalking to entirely new heights." Naruto muttered seeing the various pictures, posters and figurines of Medaka around the room.

"These are merely the products of my love for my beloved sister." The man, Kurokami Maguro, stated as he welcomed them into his room. "Seriously now, you've known for a while that I was living in this 'Ghost Babel' and you're only now coming to speak to me?" he asked placing his book down as he placed his left hand on his hip while holding up his right. "Ever since we were kids, you never did respect me much. I just don't understand because I love you so much!" he declared in a creeper like tone causing Naruto to instinctively step in between the two siblings.

"Medaka-chan you need to smile." Zenkichi whispered to her seeing that his friend was frozen stiff with a look of disgust on her face.

"Oh my, you really do care for her don't you?" Maguro stated as he noticed Naruto's actions. "Did you even realize you stepped in between us?" he questioned causing Naruto to blink in surprise as he glanced at his feet.

"Hm…I suppose, maybe it's because I feel sorry for someone with such a creepy older brother." Naruto stated looking at Maguro deeming him as not a fighter.

Visibly swallowing her revulsion Medaka smiled and held up her hands near her face. "It's been a while since I've seen you Onii-sama!" she chirped "I really do feel bad for not coming to see you sooner. But how about coming home every now and then? Both mom and dad are worried about you." She stated in obvious fake enthusiasm.

"Mom? Dad?" her brother questioned as he walked up to them. "Who cares about those fools?" he shouted as he stepped around Naruto and embraced her. "So long as my only little sister is here with me I'm fine." He declared smiling as Medaka stiffened.

Apparently it made her snap as Medaka lashed out with her full force knocking her brother into the wall across the room. "Instantly! Medaka-chan went into Perses mode instantly!" Zenkichi shouted in shock as Medaka glanced at him while taking deep breaths. "Medaka-chan I understand your anger, but calm down! You came here to ask a favor remember?" Zenkichi reminded her with hurried whispers.

"It's not like I need something from you, you know." She declared pointing at her brother with small blushes on her face.

"Tsundere?" Naruto questioned Zenkichi as he folded his arms.

"If you don't grant my request I'll break all your bones!" she suddenly declared as an aura of anger and irritation surrounded her.

"Yandere…right?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I'm sorry for hitting you, so could you please listen to my request?"

"She finally just told him the truth, didn't she?" Naruto asked as Zenkichi just sighed tiredly

However, Maguro's voice reached them from the impact site. "I see…" he began as he sat up. "You've gotten weaker Medaka-chan." He declared startling her. "The volume of your muscles has lessened. This shows that you haven't been working out. The muscles you have now are less than half of what you had during your freshman year of middle school. I can see a bruise on your head, yet if you were in proper form, that wound would've healed within thirty minutes. When you threw that punch just now, you guarded the left side of your stomach, did you injure your ribs or something? Judging by your complexion you haven't gotten enough sleep. You've gotten taller, but you still weight the same. You haven't been getting the proper nutrition have you?" he shot off comments rapidly as Medaka merely frowned as she accepted his analysis. "I can understand that you've been busy since being elected student council president. But that doesn't mean you should neglect your self discipline."

"Impressive." Naruto stated while clapping softly. "You got all that from one hug and being punched in the face?" he asked in surprise.

"I should be the one saying that." Maguro stated staring at Naruto. "It only takes me a single glance at you to realize that your body is very different from a normal person." He stated causing Naruto to frown. "I can't see a trace of body fat on you, not to mention you didn't flinch when you stopped Medaka-chan's fist a while back. Even if she was weaker, there aren't many who can calmly stop an enraged Medaka-chan's punch with one hand."

"I grant you that one." Naruto stated unable to refute that point.

"In any case" Maguro stated turning his attention back onto his sister. "I said this earlier, although you've gotten weaker, you're still strong. There's no need for you to endure my training." He stated pocketing his hands.

"That's not true. Right now it takes all I have just to protect myself and my friends." She stated clenching her fists. "But I want to care for people I don't know and my enemies. If my abilities can't protect everything, then it's the same as me being powerless!" she declared causing Naruto to huff.

"You make it sound so simple." He muttered. "Well I met your brother as was my intention." He declared moving towards the door. "I feel like I'll be drawn into whatever you're going to do so I'll be close by should you need me, but I don't think I need to stay for your training." He smirked at them and made his way out of the building.

Naruto paused once he was a fair distance away from the building. "Now then…" he muttered pulling out an envelope. "I guess I'll go see what this guy has to say." He muttered before sniffing his clothing. "I guess I could go change or something first." He decided turning on his heels to head for home. "Hm…she should've already seen the note even if I did snatch it from her pockets." He mused as he walked away. "So I guess I'll see them on the roof."

At six in the morning Naruto was sitting on top of the clock tower mulling over recent events. "To think all I wanted was to live a normal carefree life." He muttered as he watched the sun rise. "Then you and those guys in the flask plan had to ruin it by showing your ugly mugs in front of my friends."

Miyakonojou Oudo would've snorted at the thought had he not held such a high opinion of himself. "Claim what you will, but even I will admit you are not some nameless peon."

"Oh thank you, I really needed to hear that." Naruto muttered, voice dripping with sarcasm. "If only you weren't as strong as you are, I could comfortably leave this to them." He muttered as he heard the hatch to the roof open up.

"You think that they are too weak to face me?"

"Disregarding the concept of winning and losing, I feel like something about them would change too drastically if I left it to them alone." Naruto stated as the two began to pull themselves up. "I am simply making sure that they don't lose their way."

"Do you plan to play the role of the guide then?" Oudo asked before turning to face Medaka. "It matters not." He stated "I'll overlook that poor outfit you have on because you arrived on time. However, bringing another guy with you is inexcusable. You were granted permission to have a date with only me, but it seems like you don't know what manners are." He stated in his arrogant tone of voice as he addressed Medaka.

"I didn't come up here as a girl." She stated with conviction. "13 Party's Miyakonojou Oudo, you're going to tell me everything you know about the flask plan!" she shouted with determination.

"What a strong willed woman." Oudo muttered with a small smile as if he was pleased. "But without manners we'll never reach that point. I thought I taught you yesterday what the rudeness of standing in my presence will bring you." He stated before his eyes opened as a sinister grin took form on his face. "So how about we start with you, **kneeling before me**!"

However unlike before the two remained standing though it looked as if it took some effort to do so. "Oh…you guys worked really hard last night didn't you?" Naruto called out catching their attention.

"How are you just sitting there so relaxed?" Zenkichi shouted at him angrily.

"Hm…I guess I'm just that much stronger than you?" he stated while sticking his tongue out while knuckling his head.

"That's not the reason is it you bastard!" Zenkichi shouted in irritation causing Naruto to laugh loudly.

"Not bad." Oudo muttered impressed. "You can actually stand up to my words. It looks like you went and prepared yourselves for this. Now then let's just see how much you did in one night. I'm going to say it for real this time." Then in a far deeper and commanding tone Oudo ordered "**Prostrate."**

However the two remained standing "HELL NO!" they shouted back causing Oudo to give them a little more attention.

Naruto instead of listening to Oudo ramble on about his own self decided to text message Mogana and Kouki. "Oi, it sounds like Medaka and Zenkichi are going to do something really stupid, maybe you should come to clock tower to join them." It said as he sighed before putting away his phone. Looking up all he saw was Oudo flying over the side of the building. "You know…if it only takes a minute for you guys to escalate something to the point of knocking someone off the roof…maybe you should see a counselor." He stated flatly causing Zenkichi to shout at him.

Peering over the side the three of them were treated to the sight of Oudo standing perpendicular to the wall. "That was a nice kick, Hitokichi, I couldn't even dodge it."

"Well I can't honestly say I expected them to be able to wall-walk." Naruto stated completely tuning out Oudo's rambling.

"Is this a result of the flask plan?" Medaka asked cautiously.

"Nah." Naruto stated now sitting on the side of the building. "Fairy simple stuff once you're used to it." He explained causing the three others around him to twitch as they stared at him as if he were some odd being from another dimension.

"No this is simply progress." Oudo stated closing his eyes. "Besides, the flask plan is a project with the goal of turning normals into abnormals. To those of us already abnormal it isn't necessary." He opened his eyes to stare at Medaka. "The 13 party is simply a group of guinea pigs in a lab. If you keep saying you were born for the sake of others, then you should happily lend a helping hand student council president Kurokami Medaka."

"While I may not show prudence in all things I do, I am not so foolish as to help out a plan I know nothing about." She declared

"Then how about this hypothetical question?" Oudo asked smirking at them. "If there was a drink that made you into a genius, would you drink it?" he asked

"I would not drink it." Zenkichi and Medaka both declared. As Naruto smiled seeing their resolve.

"As I expected. You two are the types that work for your achievements. But most of the people wouldn't choose that way. No, they can't choose that path." He explained

"I sort of get it…" Naruto stated placing his cheek on one of his hands. "Most people are incapable of dedicating themselves to something to achieve the grand goals that they dream of. And some just don't get results no matter how much hard work they put in." he stated while looking down on Oudo with a bored expression. "It leads to the mentality: Hard work doesn't bear fruit. Even if you try, you get nothing in return." He paused to look at Oudo. "Am I right?"

"More or less. For people like that, the flask plan is trying to make a 'genius drink'." The teen who thought himself a king stated.

"No side effects, price, hard work, or effort…what on earth do people hope to gain without actually trying? Have they no shame!?" Medaka shouted having heard what the two had said.

"I have a feeling I know where this is going." Naruto muttered as he got to his feet, which looked odd as he was still on the side of the building. "Shall we get ready Zenkichi?" he asked ignoring the passionate speech Medaka was giving.

"Ready for what?" Zenkichi asked distracted from Medaka's plan.

Simultaneously Medaka and Naruto spoke the exact same words. "Today, we'll destroy the flask plan!"

* * *

><p><span>End <span>

There you go I hope everyone liked it! See you next time!


	12. Descent

Alright the next chapter of "I'm Not Abnormal!" has arrived!

Anyways, I'll probably not go through the entire arc this chapter, but I'll get through a decent chunk of it, so don't worry about that. I got one or two things planned out to make this different from the original storyline, we'll see how well that goes.

* * *

><p><span>Descent<span>

Naruto smirked as he climbed to his feet as he climbed back onto the top of the roof. "That being said…you really do like causing problems for me Kaichou-san." He muttered dusting off his pants.

"So you say, but that smile says otherwise, Naruto." Zenkichi stated pointing at Naruto's face which had a small smile as if to say "What can you do?"

"Well what can I say?" Naruto asked with a shrug of his shoulders. "I can't help myself when it comes to my idiotic friends doing something far more outrageous than I thought they would."

"You just called us idiots didn't you?" Medaka asked with a blank expression as she stared at the blonde teen.

"You said it not me." Naruto pointed out simply. "Take it as you will." He paused to look into the sky before sighing. "Really…all I wanted was a normal student life." He muttered before shaking his head in exasperation.

"Even though you jump headlong into a lot of things…" Zenkichi muttered as he scratched his head while staring at their friend. "I really can't see you being anything but an abnormal."

"That's such a…distasteful word." Naruto muttered with a grimace. "It makes it sound like there's a set standard for humans to live by." He explained casing Zenkichi and Medaka to pause. "In the true sense of the word 'normal' it means that it's a quality or action that's considered to be what everyone in the world would do. However, in that sense everyone in the world is abnormal because there is no one person who will act exactly as described by a set formula or international standard."

"True…however those who are called abnormal here are those with inhuman powers." Medaka explained simply as she covered her mouth with her fan. "Like you and me."

"I fail to see how anything I do can be considered inhuman." Naruto retorted sharply. "If people put a fraction of the effort they do in complaining into work they could achieve much of the same things we can."

"Somehow…I doubt that." Zenkichi muttered as he waved his hand in front of his face as if to say "no way."

"Putting that aside, Naruto are you sure you're going with us?" Medaka asked looking at the blonde curiously. "If you do you're basically throwing away all chances at remaining 'normal'" she explained as a final ultimatum.

Naruto snorted. "You don't think I already know that?" he asked in a mocking tone. "In the end I'm not a man who can ignore his friends." He stated before running a hand through his hair. "I just know you idiots are going to do something truly stupid."

"You called us idiots again…"

"Are you going to do something about it?" Naruto asked in retaliation as he stared at the two. Seeing no response Naruto clapped his hands softly. "Well then in that case, let's head down and get this over with quickly." He stated. "The fewer people who know about me the better."

Nodding their heads Medaka and Zenkichi quickly headed towards the basement where the flask plan was being held as Naruto followed behind them. Upon arriving they saw two young looking boys standing in front of a large metal door with a keypad and the school symbol on it. "Welcome." They greeted simultaneously. The one on the left was wearing a black uniform as his black hair covered his right eye. The one on the right was dressed in white and had white hair covering his left eye. Upon closer inspection the two were standing in perfect mirror of each other.

"Twins?" Zenkichi muttered in surprise.

Before Naruto could answer Medaka stepped forward and addressed the two. "I'm the Seito-Kaichou, Kurokami Medaka." She intoned formally as she stared the two down who only smirked in response. "Are you two part of the 13 party?"

Naruto stepped next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Of course not Kaichou." He answered for the two. "These two are merely doormen." He explained causing the two to frown.

"In truth we're only your average abnormals." They explained in unison once more. "You can ignore us and act as if we're not here." The one in black stated as the two gestured at the door. "Of course…that's only if you can get past the door of rejection." They intoned ominously.

"Basically…that thing changes the pass code after every entry right?" Naruto asked stepping forward.

"Quite right." The one in white nodded in assent. "It's a one in a million chance." The one in black continued on. "Furthermore, only the one who got it right is allowed to go inside."

"So what you're saying is that abnormals can get in no problem." Medaka summarized as she stared at the door intently.

"You really should let people finish what they're saying." Naruto muttered causing Medaka to stare at him oddly as the twins began shaking their fingers while making "tsk" sounds.

"Abnormals of our level are rejected by this door." They stated in unison as they parted to stand at both sides of the door.

"I rather dislike that notion." Naruto muttered as he cracked his knuckles. "One in a million?" he whispered loud enough for the others to hear him. "I've had worse odds before." He declared boldly while punching in six numbers rapidly. Within moments the doors began to creak and groan as they opened letting Naruto through. "As I thought quite easy." Stunned silent the twins stared at the blonde with their mouths gaping in silent shock. "Well then…I'll wait for you guys on the other side." He declared before walking through the doors.

Once inside Naruto sat down on the ground and waited. "Peace and quiet." He muttered closing his eyes. "I get why Shikamaru liked doing nothing all day." He muttered as he let himself fall over to rest on his back. "Tch, if only we were outside so I could watch the clouds."

"We're only apart for a minute and you act like an old man?" Medaka asked as she stood over him.

"Ah…pink panties suit you." Naruto's response caused Medaka to step on his face harshly. "Ow…"

"For some reason it really pisses me off to hear you say that." She muttered as a vein bulged on her forehead.

"You know…you're still letting me see them." Naruto stated as he lazily stared up at her. He was met with another stomp as Medaka continued to step on him repeatedly.

"Uh…am I interrupting something?" Morgana asked as she walked into the room with them. Her face was red; probably from the compromising situation Naruto and Medaka were currently in.

"Not really." Naruto responded as he moved Medaka's foot off of his head and sat up to greet her. "She just awoke to her sadistic ways." Medaka's foot found its way to his face knocking him over with a loud thud.

"Hm…I wonder why I hit him impulsively like that." She wondered looking down at her foot as if it was a foreign object. "Anyways what are you doing here, Treasurer Kikaijima?" she asked looking at the former swimming ace.

"We heard about your plans from Shiranui." She explained causing Naruto to blink in confusion. "We're not letting you do something like this without us!"

Before they could continue their conversation the sound of metal giving way alerted them to Zenkichi and Akune's arrival. "Did he just break down the door?" Naruto asked while scratching his head in confusion. "What a weak ass door."

Getting up from his seated position Naruto greeted the two as they walked over to them. "Yo, glad you could make it." He called out getting a nod from them both. "So…shall we get going?" he asked looking back at Medaka who nodded in agreement.

"Well then…" she began as they turned their attention to the next obstacle. "I was expecting to have to walk a bit before this…" she admitted as they stared at the obstacle for a moment. "We went through one door…and now there's another one?"

"Wonder what kind it is." Morgana asked as Naruto looked at it blankly. "Isn't it an elevator?" he asked walking over to it and knocking on it to see if it would open.

"That elevator goes straight to the final floor, which is also the first floor of the flask plan, floor 13." The twins announced bringing attention back onto them. "If you don't enter the right combination of Kanji and Hiragana, the elevator won't open." They explained with grins on their faces causing Medaka and Naruto to stare at them silently.

"You know what…" Naruto began tapping Medaka's shoulder and thumbing over his own. "We'll take the stairs." He muttered earning a nod from Medaka. "I'd rather not try to think a lot."

"Isn't that the admission of being an idiot?" the twin in black questioned.

"It's the idiots who don't think that make the biggest changes to the world." Naruto replied with a small nerve wracking smile as he looked over his shoulder at everyone. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Quickly following after him the others glanced over their shoulders as they began descending the stairs. "Could it be you really believe that?" Akune asked looking at the back of the blonde's head.

"You mean about the idiots changing the world?" Naruto questioned without looking back.

"Yeah"

"Would I say something I don't mean?" Naruto questioned back instead of answering the given question. "Tell me something, when has a genius ever done something new or innovative?"

Morgana began to speak but quickly closed her mouth as she considered his words. "Now that you mention it…" she muttered looking at Medaka. "While impressive Medaka-chan hasn't really done something I haven't seen before. She does it better than everyone else."

Naruto smiled as the others seemed to catch on. "Right?" he asked provoking them to answer, "Geniuses are called such because they can do the same things others can only better, they don't try to innovate because they don't need to."

"On the other hand, those who others consider idiots are always thinking of ways to improve right?" Zenkichi asked looking at his friend.

"Correct." Naruto assented as they continued to walk. "Therefore I don't really care if I'm called an idiot. Rather it's a complement."

"Hm, I suppose there is something to what you say." Medaka stated in a contemplating manner. "That said…could you do something about this maze we're in?"

Naruto made an "Hmph" sound as he closed an eye to stare at Medaka in a lazy manner. "Why should I, Kaichou?" he asked with a hint of mocking in his tone. "Don't you have the perfect candidate for that at your side?"

Medaka made a humming sound as she closed her fan and tapped it to her chin in thought. "So you even knew about that huh?" she questioned as she glanced at Kikaijima. "Treasurer Kikaijima, you can use that to help us get a read on this maze."

"Eh…really?" the swimming ace muttered rubbing her cheek nervously. "People got mad at me last time though, remember?"

"It's fine I give you permission." Medaka declared getting a nod from the girl.

Taking a deep breath Kikaijima suddenly let out a loud piercing scream causing everyone except for Naruto and Medaka to fall to their knees in pain. "What the fuck was that?" Zenkichi shouted as he glared at Kikaijima as she took a deep breath. "Forget shattering ear drums I thought my heart was going to burst!" he yelled as he pulled her cheeks.

"It's like sonar." Naruto explained as Medaka announced that she understood the maze's layout. "Of course it only works with a large enough lung capacity and someone who can understand the rebounding sound waves." He smiled as he patted Kikaijima on the head. "Now then…" he muttered not even saying anything to Kikaijima. "Who are you?"

"Tres bien!" a dark skinned male called out as he leaned against the wall. He was wearing something like boxing gloves, a pair of boxing shorts and training suit underneath a white coat. His hair was done up in dreads as he smirked at the group a confident smile on his face. "Not only is this the first time someone's used a method like that to get through it's also the first time someone's noticed me before I said anything!" he sounded pleasantly surprised as he stared at the group, more specifically Medaka and Naruto. "Don't be so cold by saying you'll go towards the closest staircase. By the way, I'm the 13 party's Takachiho."

Instantly Zenkichi and Akune leapt at the 13 party member ready for a fight, but faster than they could react he redirected their attacks and tossed them around dumping them in a heap before he began approaching Medaka, Kikaijima, and Naruto who hadn't moved. "That was pretty good." Naruto mentioned casually as the teen approached "You flipped them as they got close to you right?"

"Tch 'Joker' huh?" Takachiho muttered as he eyed the blonde with distaste. "I didn't think you'd show up as well."

"Is that what they call me now?" Naruto questioned while placing his hands behind his back. "Tell me something, what is it they think my 'special' ability is?"

Takachiho grumbled as he stared at the whiskered teen. "The current thought is that you have a type of hypnosis ability in which you can hypnotize yourself to be able to do things normal humans can't."

"Oh…getting pretty out there." Naruto mused with a laugh. "Of course…you're wrong, but hey I can't blame them for trying." He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly causing Takachiho to glare at him.

"I came out here to welcome you, we were told by the chairman to show you around after all." The taller teen explained as he turned to face Medaka with a smile.

"Welcome? You mean to test us right?" Medaka questioned as she folded her arms. "I remember your face; you were the one in the chairman's office trying to provoke me."

"Provoke?" Takachiho asked as he held up two items. They were her hair band and Kikaijima's glasses. "You mean this?" he asked with a grin as Medaka looked surprised while Kikaijima quickly patted her face in surprise as she suddenly found it hard to see.

"When did he…" she muttered as she realized he had in fact taken her glasses from her. "I can't see very well…" she whined as she squinted her eyes to look around.

"Allow me to properly introduce myself, Kurokami Medaka. I'm 13 party's Hard Wrapping, Takachiho Shigusa I'm the man when it comes to battling!" he roared ripping open his coat showing the body suit underneath. "If you want to pass, you're going to have to beat me first!" he shouted with an eager smirk as Medaka snapped her fan shut once more as she regarded him seriously.

"That's fine with me, Senior Takachiho." She announced as Naruto simply shrugged his shoulders with a suffering sigh. "I've also wanted to test how much I've powered up!" she shouted an equally fierce grin upon her face.

"Oi…your violent side is coming out again." Naruto muttered as Zenkichi and Akune gathered themselves back onto their feet. "Try not to go overboard alright."

"The last person I want to hear from about restraint is you Naruto." Medaka stated as she regarded him blandly. "I doubt you'd be able to hold back no matter who you faced."

"Tres Bien! I expected nothing less from you two!" Takachiho shouted as he quivered in excitement. "I couldn't ask for a better girl damn it!" Placing a hand on the chain around his neck Takachiho pulled out a flash drive and showed it to them. "Before we start." He began with a grin. "This flash drive I have here has the results of all the tests I went under here in the flask plan." The others stared at him in surprise "You understand what I'm getting at right?" he asked looking at Medaka wickedly. "If you're able to get this off my neck you'll be 1 of 13 closer to your goals of destroying the flask plan."

Naruto scratched his head as he regarded Takachiho. "Why would you tell us that?" he asked as he closed one eye once again giving off a lazy feeling as the others stared at him. "Are you trying to tempt us to use tricks to get that off you?"

"It's nothing really." Takachiho muttered as he grinned. "I'm giving you a reason to fight in a way that you won't have to make excuses for yourself later." He explained as he stared at Medaka. "Besides…if you think getting this off me is going to be easy, you better think again." Takachiho declared slipping into a standard boxing stance.

"I feel the same." Medaka declared taking the same posture as Takachiho. "None of you interfere." She ordered glancing at Naruto and the others.

"Fine, if you really want to waste time like this." Naruto muttered with a shrug of his shoulders as he leaned against the wall next to Zenkichi and the others. "There she goes again mimicking her opponent." Naruto muttered in annoyance as he watched the two fighters.

"Mimicking?" Akune questioned curiously. "Isn't it because she prefers to fight using the same style as her opponent?"

"Tch you guys have known her longer than I have and you haven't figured it out yet?" Naruto rubbed his head tiredly as he looked at the two trading words. "She has no style of her own, and doesn't really know how to go about things, so she mimics others giving the sense that she's playing at your level."

"That's ridiculous…" Zenkichi muttered "I mean I know she's really good at everything, but not even Medaka-chan can do something like that right?"

"Sit yourself." Naruto muttered with a yawn. "I get the feeling this is going to be an odd match." Suddenly Takachiho charged forward faster than Medaka could react and kneed her in the face. "Case and point." Naruto muttered as he placed his hands in his pockets. "I guess he's a kick-boxer."

"Well I guess it's true I didn't ask." Medaka muttered as she looked up at Takachiho's face. "But something like this isn't anything special."

"Oh she stopped the knee with a head butt!" Akune shouted happily, relieved that she was more or less fine. "That's our Medaka-san!"

"Then how about this?" Takachiho shouted launching a kick at Medaka's temple. Instead of blocking or trying to dodge Medaka stared at the flash drive as she reached out for it. Naruto didn't miss the confused look on Takachiho's face as he followed through and struck her temple as she grabbed the flash drive before being tossed aside.

"MEDAKA-CHAN!" the other members of the student council shouted as they ran over as Naruto calmly pushed himself off the wall and walked over as well.

"Can you not try to get yourself decapitated?" Naruto asked as he arrived next to her. "The data is useless if you're dead you know."

"Hmph, it's a good thing I underwent that mad dog's training then isn't it?" she asked rhetorically as she got to her feet.

Takachiho grinned as he stood upright. "Kurokami you're an abnormal within abnormals! If I weren't here, you could easily make it to the fourth floor!" he shouted catching their attention. "But as luck would have it, I'm the strongest guy in the 13 party! It's nothing to be embarrassed about, you ran into some bad luck running into me is all!" He shouted joyously causing the others to stare at him oddly.

Medaka grimaced as she stared at him, "I have no idea what you're barking about." She muttered holding up the flash drive. "Luck seems to be on my side, I've already got the data."

Naruto watched closely as Takachiho made his move and quickly intercepted him by redirecting his hand which had reached for the flash drive into the air. The end result was the older teen to fly through the air landing on his feet behind them. "Quite the tricky one aren't you Senpai?" Naruto muttered as he grinned slightly.

Zenkichi and the others spun around on their heels in shock. "How'd he get behind us?" he shouted in surprise.

"Tch, you're more of a monster than people claim." Takachiho muttered staring at Naruto harshly. "You even saw me moving at my fastest and managed to force me around my target."

"Of course I did." Naruto declared as the others began seriously analyzing the older teen. "We're alike after all."

"You realized my ability?" Takachiho muttered while looking at the blonde seriously.

"Of course, it's reflex." Naruto declared simply "we don't think before acting. In example…" Naruto suddenly appeared in front of Takachiho his fist reared back. Without thinking the other teen quickly began dodging all of Naruto's attacks while throwing his own.

"So…fast." Akune muttered as the two quickly reached super-human speed.

"The most amazing thing is that neither one has landed a hit yet." Medaka declared as she tried to follow their movements. "Their reflexes truly are insane."

"Reflex…you mean like when you put your hand on something hot, and you move it without thinking right?" Zenkichi asked in a confused manner. "Or when there's dust in the air, you instinctively close your eyes?"

Medaka nodded her head "Exactly, 'without thinking' and 'Instinctively' before the stimulus reaches your brain and your muscles like a shortcut." She explained as she folded her arms over her chest seeing that the two were now completely engrossed in their fight. "That said there's no way for us, who think first and then act, to keep up with them. Though this is the first I've heard of reflexes being used in close quarters combat for counters and attacks."

"You serious?" Naruto called out looking at them despite the fight. "Close quarters is all about reflexes." He grinned as the two of them separated. "Not bad." He muttered noticing that neither of them had been able to land clean hits on the other.

"Heh, to think I'd find someone with a body type like me." Takachiho muttered rubbing his chin as he stared at Naruto more closely. "Like me you don't even need to focus completely on the task at hand either. I've also had a chance to figure out how you're superior." He stated addressing Medaka.

"Hm?" Medaka muttered looking at him in interest. "You have zero reflexes." Takachiho stated earning surprised gasps from everyone around them as Naruto made an "I knew it." Sound as Medaka looked at him warily.

"The reason you didn't react to my kick earlier is that you can perfectly control all of your muscles, so you have no natural reflexes." He smirked as he folded his arms. "Were you born this way, or trained this way." He made a humming sound before moving on. "It's not wonder you figured out our abnormalities. Then again you'd be our opposite. If me and Joker here are automatics, you'd be a manual!"

"I think you've got something wrong." Naruto stated as he rubbed the top of his head. "While I have good reflexes I don't rely on them." He explained simply as he glanced around at everyone. "I can consciously choose to use my head or to react reflexively."

"Oi, you mean you can do anything?" Zenkichi muttered in a tone that hoped Naruto was joking. "In a way you're even scarier then Medaka-chan."

"You know I resent that." Naruto stated simply as he stared at Zenkichi in annoyance. "That aside…" he muttered turning to look at Takachiho again "I really feel like the aspects that Kaichou-san doesn't have seemed to be gathered here."

Zenkichi bit his lip in thought as he mused over Naruto's words. "Now that you mention it…the human hating Unzen Myouri, the full of himself Miyakonojou Oudo, and the auto pilot Takachiho Shigusa. It's like these guys are Medaka-chan's missing parts.

"My missing parts?" Medaka murmured as she flicked her hair back while removing her shoes. "Don't say such weird things you two, you make it sound like I'm not fully human."

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Naruto stated in a serious tone. Zenkichi on the other hand had taken note of her removal of foot wear and began to panic as he worked on getting the others to safety.

"Akune-senpai, Kikaijima, we need to move back!" he shouted pulling on their arms. "If we stand here's we'll get caught up in it!"

Naruto tilted his head curiously as he regarded the frantic Zenkichi. "What are you doing?" he asked aloud causing Zenkichi to look his way.

"Naruto you should get out of the way too!" Zenkichi began shouting as Medaka began bouncing on her feet.

"Uh…" Naruto muttered still confused. "Is it me or is the sound not synching right?" he asked as he and Takachiho stared at Medaka in confusion.

"Yeah the sounds seems…" suddenly Medaka shouted "Kurokami Phantom!" as she moved past them seeming to disappear as the shockwave of her movements destroyed the surrounding walls as she passed the two males slamming her fist into Takachiho's body destroying the data he had hidden away from them.

Naruto on the other hand was thrown harshly against the wall, having not been a target he was only subjected to the intense wind pressure created from her attack which was enough to throw him off his feet and into the wall. "And I thought she wouldn't get even more freakish than she already was." He muttered as he lowered his arms which he had raised to defend himself. "I barely had time to prepare myself."

"Oh you seem fine Naruto." Medaka declared as she turned her head to regard him. She was bloody all over and her clothing was torn to shreds.

"Yeah, you just surprised me." Naruto muttered as he slowly got to his feet leaving an indentation in the wall. "You really shouldn't do this to yourself." He muttered seeing the extent of her injuries. "You're not me."

There was a grunt of effort as Takachiho struggled to his feet coughing up blood as he did so. "Did that girl die?" he asked in an angry tone. "I'm going to dissect her as payment for destroying my data!" he shouted angrily as Zenkichi and the others spun around to face him, the shock written all over their faces.

"Well at least you have a hardy body." Naruto muttered with another sigh. "But as for that statement you just made, I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

"You are going to stop me?" Takachiho muttered staring at Naruto seriously.

"If I have to." Naruto stated as he regarded the older teen seriously. "You're in no condition to fight, get to the infirmary."

"Don't say something so cold Naruto, truthfully I also want to talk to him with my fists." Medaka stated as she got back to her feet with an excited grin on her face. "Why don't you and the others deal with the guys on the lower floors?"

Zenkichi sighed before a smile made its way to his face as he and the other student council members as they regarded their leader. "Don't worry we'll handle things down below. Just make sure to win"

Nodding in thanks Medaka walked forward as the two began exchanging blows, Takachiho's injured body unable to keep up with his senses to dodge letting many of Medaka's attacks land.

"Really…" Naruto muttered as he palmed his forehead. "Why do I even bother?" he muttered as he simply watched the two trade hits. Suddenly Takachiho jerked his head back at the last second in order to counter attack causing Naruto to blink in surprise. "Oi…that was a judgment call." However, before his attack could connect Medaka lashed out with her leg slamming it down on Takachiho's head grounding him as the others watched in awe.

"I guess I'm at my limits, my foot attacked on reflex." She muttered as she closed her eyes as Takachiho tried and failed to get back on his feet. "That was a good fight though." Medaka stated with a small smile as she looked at Takachiho's prone form. "You can come play tomorrow."

"Heh…hell no." Takachiho muttered unable to even lift his head to look at them.

Naruto sighed as Akune breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought we were done for back there." He admitted striking up a conversation with Zenkichi who regarded him silently. "Luckily things turned out like they usually do. In any case we've cleared this floor now."

Zenkichi remained silent as he thought about the recent events. "No, things went exactly as the flask plan wanted…" he muttered catching everyone's attention. "Medaka-chan grew in that fight becoming closer to the flask plan's ideal perfect human."

"Regardless…let's go, we've wasted too much time here as it is." Naruto muttered taking a step towards the stair case. "There's another twelve floors to go right?"

"Right." The others agreed as they followed after him.

* * *

><p><span>End <span>

Alright I hope everyone liked this chapter, it's quite a bit longer than usual for me. Now don't get your hopes up it's rare and will still be rare for me to write a chapter longer than 3000 words.


	13. Killing Urges

Alright, I've got the next chapter of "I'm Not Abnormal!" ready for everyone I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>Killing Urges<span>

Naruto and the others blinked in surprise when they reached the second floor of the basement. "Well…I wasn't expecting this." Naruto admitted with a lack of care in his tone.

Zenkichi nodded his head as he glanced over his shoulder. "Yeah…I mean we just came down those stairs right?" he asked looking at the stair case behind them. "So, why does it seem like we're suddenly outdoors?"

Medaka took a moment to look around with a neutral face. "Regardless of how it looks this is most certainly a Biotope, so after the maze we're now in the lab facility." She explained while stepping forward. "The purpose escapes me, but this is also part of the flask plan." She gestured at the ceiling. "Look closely at the sky, it's actually a ceiling. The warmth and light are being controlled by air conditioners and computers."

In response a new voice called out to them. "If you understand all that, then close the door behind you." To the group's left a young man wearing the Hakoniwa Academy was calmly watering the pants with a traditional Japanese pale of water. "If you leave the door open like that, the temperature will lose its balance." He explained as he glanced at him revealing his angular face and naturally narrowed eyes. He had a small wolf tail at the base of his neck while his bangs framed his face. "It takes a lot of work to keep the environment just right."

Signaling Akune to close the door Medaka bluntly asked "Are you part of the class thirteen?"

"That's right." The young man stated. "I'm a senior of class thirteen." He didn't once stop his task as he continued speaking. "I've heard about all of you." He stated giving them a small glance before continuing his work. "Especially you, Namikaze Naruto."

Naruto hummed in thought as he regarded the person in front of him. "You have, have you?" he asked with a small smile on his face. "And what, pray tell, have you heard about me?"

"They say you're unkillable." He stated putting down the bucket and ladle in his hands. "My name is Munakata Kei." Suddenly he dashed forward swinging a katana horizontally at Naruto's neck. "I will be the one to prove you mortal."

"Predictable." Naruto stated impassively as he caught the blade between his hands. "It's far too early for someone like you to catch me off guard." He stated knocking Munakata away.

"I can't say I'm surprised." Munakata stated as numerous weapons appeared on his person. "To be able to take on the only one who can stand on equal footing with the god-like beast Kurokami Medaka, I'll have to use smoke and mirrors."

"Hold on Namikaze, this whole thing is an issue for the Student council to handle; I should be the one to deal with him." Medaka declared placing her hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"You shouldn't do that Medaka-chan!" Maguro shouted groping his little sister from behind. Earning him a Perses mode enhanced punch to the face which sent him flying into a nearby boulder.

"First a killer then a molester…class thirteen sure is crazy." Akune mentioned as Kikaijima nodded in agreement.

"Well…if you look closely its Maguro-san, Medaka-chan's brother." Zenkichi explained as he walked over to the man who had a bruise forming on his face. "So what are you doing here?" he asked as the man smiled.

"OF course I'll be wherever my cute little sister is." Maguro stated with a shrug of his shoulders. "You know, you shouldn't fight so much Medaka-chan, you're still not healed yet, so why don't you just sit there in Perses mode for a while, it'll accelerate your healing."

Naruto nodded his head "Leave this one to me." He stated simply. "I'm the best match for him." He declared as several knives appeared in his hands. "As you're all aware…I don't like sticking out." Naruto began explaining as he turned to face Munakata who had politely waited for them to finish talking. "What you don't know, is that I'm a professional."

"A professional you say…" Munakata muttered as another sword appeared in his open hand. "No matter, you will die all the same." He declared rushing forward.

Naruto sighed as he easily blocked both attacks "How do you expect to beat me with weapons if you don't even know how to use them?" Naruto asked as Munakata continued pulling out weapons to attack him with.

"Is it me…or does Naruto seem bored?" Zenkichi asked looking at the blonde oddly. "Like he was expecting Munakata-senpai to challenge him more or something like that."

"I'm glad you noticed Zenkichi-kun." Maguro stated with a bright smile as the others gave him a confused look. "Although I haven't been given much time to observe him, it's blatantly obvious to me that Naruto-san is well trained to deal with these types of situations. Yes I do believe Naruto-san here was expecting something more from Munakata-kun."

"It seems like none of these will kill your life." Munakata stated dropping his now useless sword hilt the blade itself having been broken off. "But no matter, I've already deduced what the best weapon to kill your life with is." Suddenly in his hands was a giant spiked club nearly twice his size.

"You know…size doesn't matter nearly as much as people claim." Naruto stated take the given chance to make a joke. "Well…if you're going to kill me take your shot." Naruto grinned dangerously as he held his arms out to the side as he dropped his weapons. "KILL ME IF YOU CAN!" he shouted as Munakata swung the club down at him. Almost casually Naruto struck the club with his bare knuckle breaking the weapon in half. "Is this all you can do?" he asked looking at Munakata in a bored manner.

"Did Namikaze-san really just break that giant club in half?" Kikaijima asked as the others stared in mute shock.

"Don't be so surprised." Maguro stated without looking away. "Naruto's actually being serious for once. You've mentioned that he approaches everything with a sort of blasé attitude right? This is also a product of his experiences."

"What kind of life have you lived where nothing surprises you anymore?" Munakata asked as he tossed aside his broken weapon. "I suppose it doesn't matter, if that didn't work I'll just use these." he stated pulling out an M1911 and a Desert Eagle.

Suddenly Naruto was in front of him as he struck both of Munakata's arms forcing them to point at the ground where he then struck his hands directly causing him to drop the firearms. "Those things are dangerous." The whiskered blonde stated simply as he quickly dismantled all of the weapons. "Don't bother reaching for anymore of your firearms, I've already broken them all."

Eyes widening Munakata quickly began pulling out his weapons, and sure enough all of them were broken beyond repair. "How…"

"You claim to be a killer, but…" Naruto paused as he looked at him. "You've yet to kill a single person." He sighed heavily as everyone's eyes widened. "Well I suppose in the grand scheme of things, that's a good thing." He muttered rubbing his shoulders. "People in this day and age shouldn't be thinking about killing." He nodded his head as he spoke as if agreeing with himself.

Munakata hummed in thought as he considered the blonde before him. "Well you're not wrong." He eventually admitted. "Although my urges to kill are real I really don't want to, so I carry around all these scary looking weapons so people will run away before my good judgment is over written."

"So, because he's a master at killing he's also a master at how to not kill right?" Zenkichi asked getting a nod from Munakata.

"Right, in order to avoid these urges I avoided looking at people, but it's awfully lonely, even abnormals like me want people to talk with." He looked at Naruto again. "That being said, how about it Namikaze Naruto will you be my friend?"

Naruto sighed "Sure why not, you wouldn't be the weirdest person I've met." He agreed shaking Munakata's hand. "But we're going to need to work on those killing instincts of yours." He stated breaking the small dagger that had slid from Munakata's sleeve when their hands met.

"That was rather quick Naruto-kun." Maguro stated as Naruto walked back to meet with them as Munakata grabbed his bucket in order to finish his task. "How did you figure that Munakata-kun wasn't a killer?"

"I could tell from his attacks, he wasn't trying to kill me, he was trying to miss the entire time." Naruto sighed tiredly. "Honestly because he did that I held back a lot out of habit." He stretched his arms above his head. "I'm an expert at dealing with killers, but if they hold back like that I can't help but think of them as weaklings who can't take a hit so I end up not going all out." Naruto actually looked disappointed as he rolled his neck around.

"I was expecting to spend a lot more time on this floor, so what should we do now? Just move on?" he asked looking around.

"No this is perfect, since we have the extra time there are some things I want to know Namikaze." Medaka stated as she stepped forward. "What do you mean, you're a professional?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he looked off to the side. "Of all things you ask about that?" he asked under his breath before sighing. "First of all, what do you think I meant?" he questioned looking around. All he got in response was a couple of shrugs. "Ugh…you guys seriously don't think about these things?" with another sigh he showed them on of his kunai knives. "What profession uses things like this?" he asked showing it to all of them.

"Isn't this…a Kunai?" Maguro asked taking a closer look at it. "Hm…so either a farmer, or a Ninja." His eyes widened. "A professional killer." He muttered aloud earning wide eyes from everyone else.

"Retired now." Naruto added in helpfully "Some things happened and so I found myself with a lot of free time. Rather than go back to that type of work I decided to just settle down, do things normal people do."

"That explains how you handled Munakata-senpai so easily." Akune nodded in understanding. "I get it now, no wonder you're so athletic and strong."

"So in essence Namikaze-san is actually a really scary person." Kikaijima muttered as she regarded him carefully.

"Ah, I'm no different now than I was before." Naruto waved it off. "Like I said, I don't really want much other to enjoy my school life while I can." He explained with a small smile.

"So...you're like what a child soldier basically." Zenkichi simplified getting a laugh from Naruto.

"Pretty much!" he agreed with another laugh. "Well things are different now, so I can just relax…well mostly."

"I suppose it doesn't matter anymore." Medaka agreed as she looked at everyone. "You're not someone who kills for fun, or treats killing as the only solution, I doubt this will get in the way of how we interact with each other." She smiled as well as she held out her hand to shake his. "But, don't think we won't take you down if you do!" she declared gripping his hand tightly.

Chuckling Naruto shook his hand out before regarding her seriously. "Don't worry too much about me, there are bigger things to worry about at the moment." He stated clearly as he began walking away. "Like whether or not Zenkichi likes pink."

"Naruto!" Medaka shouted with a twitch eye as she began chasing him, the intention to inflict pain clear in her eyes. At the same time Zenkichi tilted his head to the side.

"Why would Medaka-chan need to worry about whether or not I like the color pink?" he asked looking at his fellow council members curiously.

"If we seriously need to tell you the reason you're an idiot." Akune stated simply as he followed after the two power houses while Kikaijima nodded in agreement before running off after them.

"Well…you didn't get to show off this time Zenkichi-kun but don't worry you'll get your chance." Maguro stated patting him on the shoulder. "As for what Naruto said, well…you'll figure it out eventually." Laughing he joined the others as Naruto led them on a merry chase.

* * *

><p><span>End<span>

Alright, it's a little short, but it's still at an acceptable length for me. I hope everyone enjoyed this one. The purpose was not to have so much character development as it was to show Naruto's true self to the others bit by bit. Also, do not worry; Zenkichi will get his own time to shine during the flask plan arc, just not against Munakata.


	14. I'm Used to Defying Orders

Alright, I've got the next chapter of "I'm Not Abnormal!" ready for everyone. I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

><p><span>I'm Used to Defying Orders<span>

"What…is this?" Zenkichi asked looking around when they reached the next floor. Around him were numerous holding pens as animals of all types lazed around only sending them cursory glances.

Naruto suddenly looked off to the side and saw a bench. "I think I'm going to sit on that bench." He muttered sounding a little dazed. Making his way over the others sweat dropped when he quickly fell asleep.

At the same time Medaka was excitedly running around admiring the animals which weren't running away from her. "They're all so cute!" she declared happily as Kikaijima followed her with an expressionless face.

While Zenkichi looked on in confusion Akune suddenly headed elsewhere leaving the rebellious teen with Maguro who looked interested. "Is something going on?" Zenkichi asked turning his head to regard Maguro.

Although he looked surprised Maguro quickly smiled "I should've known you'd be the least likely to fall for it." He muttered getting an odd look from the general affairs manager.

"Affected by what?" Zenkichi asked curiously. "Are these guys under hypnosis or something?" he continued looking slightly worried if there really was someone who could hypnotize Medaka.

"Sort of" Maguro stated with a shrug of his shoulders. "One of the 13-party has an abnormality we called **Subliminal Thoughts**. It's an ability to enhance a person's desires towards something by the user's control.

"So Medaka's urge to look around, Naruto's desire for sleep, Kikaijima following Medaka around and Akune-senpai wandering off was all influenced by this person?" Zenkichi asked looking around. Seeing Maguro nod he hummed in thought. "Then why wasn't I affected? Or you for that matter?"

"My love and affection for Medaka-chan cannot be enhanced any further than what it is." Medaka's brother declared seriously. "As for you…" Maguro tapped his chin. "Maybe it is because you always go against your better judgment to follow Medaka-chan around?" he wondered aloud not entirely sure.

"Well in any case…" Zenkichi muttered sulking slightly. "How can I find this person, and how do I reverse the effects?" he asked looking around for some sort of clue.

Maguro smiled happily "Well unless they've progressed further than what I remember, they need to be able to see the people they're affecting. To break their hold a distraction should be more than enough."

"So they're in the room, and I've got to break their attention." Zenkichi muttered as he began looking around. "If they have to see everyone then they should be near the top of the room…" he muttered looking for a way to get higher. "There should be an access door somewhere to get to the animal cages above us."

"Zenkichi come on check out the tigers!" Medaka called out happily as Kikaijima rolled her eyes.

"Hold on Medaka-chan I got to check something out real quick." Zenkichi called back as he continued walking around trying to find a way to check the upper areas of the room. "There it is." He muttered seeing a door labeled 'Employee Access' next to the lion's holding pen. Pushing open the door Zenkichi began walking up the stairs, Medaka's laughter echoing through the metal room. Exiting the stairwell Zenkichi allowed himself time to look around. "I guess it wouldn't be that easy." He muttered somewhat sadly.

With another sigh Zenkichi began walking past all of the exhibits checking each one for someone who didn't belong there. "Any luck up there Zenkichi?" Maguro called out as he noticed Zenkichi walking around on the upper levels.

"No, haven't found them yet." Zenkichi stated with a shake of his head. "You remember what they look like?" he asked looking at Maguro hopefully.

"Nope, why would I care about some girl other than my sister?" Maguro asked with a laugh. "You should know better than that Zenkichi!"

Zenkichi sighed "At least I know it's a woman now." He muttered to himself as he continued to look around. Seeing another door, this time labeled security, Zenkichi shrugged his shoulders and walked over to it.

"Why isn't this goddamned idiot listening to my orders?" he heard a voice shout from behind the door. "Even that beast Kurokami Medaka was influenced by my **Subliminal Thoughts**. Hell even Naruto was influenced!" the person continued to rage as Zenkichi took a deep breath in preparation.

"I'm terribly sorry!" he shouted kicking in the door. "But I'm used to doing things against my better judgment!" he declared startling the speaker out of her seat. "Release my friends!"

"Holy shit you scared me!" she yelled at him as she quickly got to her feet giving Zenkichi a better look at her. She was a little taller than him, her hair a light shade of blonde while her eyes, while perhaps not as blue as Naruto's, was still noticeably blue in color. She was wearing a security guard's outfit and a lock of hair covered her right eye. Seeing that he wasn't attacking her she relaxed. "I really should get that thing fixed…" she muttered as Zenkichi noticed that the camera that was supposed to be watching her door was busted.

"I won't ask you again, release my friends." He stated threateningly.

"Hm…" she muttered tapping her chin. "Alright, on one condition." She stated getting a confused look from Zenkichi.

"Wait just like that?" he asked having expected more of a fight. "Uh…okay, what is it?" he asked as he lowered his arms which had been raised in front of him defensively.

Before she could answer him a loud rumbling sounded off causing the girl's face to redden. "Could you get me some food?" she asked weakly as she curled in on herself and held her aching stomach. "Like real food…I haven't been able to leave these labs since I woke up here and all they give me is ramen and vitamins."

Zenkichi felt sweat accumulating on the side of his head as he regarded the girl who seemed to be suffering. "I don't think any of us brought any food down here with us." He muttered.

"Just bring Naruto up here, I know him personally, he's always prepared for stuff like this." She muttered before moaning pitifully as she remained in her position on the floor. "So…hungry…" she whimpered as Zenkichi sighed.

Making his way down the stairs Zenkichi that, although a little dizzy none of the others seemed to have noticed anything was even wrong. "Oi, Naruto…" he muttered walking up to the whiskered blonde. "The security guard says she knows you, and that you'd have some food on you."

"What?" Naruto asked looking up at him. "Could you describe them?" he asked getting up from his lounging position. As Zenkichi described the woman to the best of his ability Naruto looks surprised. "Alright, I think I know who it is." He muttered getting up "show me the way."

"So who is it?" Zenkichi asked as the two of them made their way back to the room.

"Well if I'm right…a friend" Naruto explained simply. Upon arriving at the security room Naruto sighed as he squatted down next to the whimpering blonde. "Hey Ino, I see you've had it tough." He muttered patting her on the shoulder.

"Please…give me food first." She moaned unable to look up at him.

Naruto sighed "I suppose it really is impossible for us to be normals." He muttered as he revealed what looked like a tattoo on his hand. With a poof of smoke a simple ham and cheese sandwich appeared in his hands shocking Zenkichi. "Oh, by the way, don't say anything about this Zenkichi…or else…" he gave a pointed glare at the manager of general affairs.

"Why do you try so hard to be normal, when it's painfully obvious you're not?" Zenkichi asked as the girl known as Ino began eating the sandwich ravenously.

"I prefer not being bothered by people trying to learn all of my secrets." Naruto stated simply. "The less they suspect, the less they pry." He continued as Ino finished the sandwich looking a lot happier.

"Thank you Naruto." She muttered getting to her feet. "I feel a lot better." Rolling her shoulders she looked around. "Well maybe with you guys here I can finally get out of these god forsaken labs."

"So…why ARE you here?" Naruto asked as Ino took a seat a little dizzy from consuming the sandwich so quickly. "I thought I was the only one who came here." He muttered while his hand made some quick signs at his side.

Recognizing the signs Ino shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, all I remember was eating with Shikamaru and Chouji, and suddenly I was unconscious." She paused seeing Zenkichi listening in. "Next thing I know, I'm in here." Subtly using one of her hands to send a response to Naruto she smiled.

"Well are you okay?" Zenkichi asked uncomfortable with the implications the female blonde's words had. "They didn't do anything to you did they?" he asked nervously.

Ino smiled kindly at the boy. "They didn't rape me or anything like that." She assured him. "At least…I wasn't conscious for anything like that." She added in with a small frown. "I'm pretty sure they didn't…" shaking her head she continued. "They poked me with a lot of needles as they tried to understand by 'Abnormality' it was easier to let them think what they wanted than trying to explain that my abilities are things I cultivated through hard work and effort."

"You mean you're like Naruto?" Zenkichi asked curiously. "All this weird shit you can do, yet you don't call yourself an abnormal."

"Well I mean my ability is genetic…" Ino trailed off as she opened one of her hands in lieu of a shrug. "I don't call my ability abnormal at all; rather it'd be even weirder if I couldn't do it."

Zenkichi shrugged his shoulders. "Well if you're right, I guess it makes sense." He muttered causing Naruto to stare at him.

"Oh, so when I say that you all don't believe me, but when she says it you do?" he asked looking insulted. "This is preferential treatment!" he mock raged.

"What are you stupid?" Zenkichi asked looking at Naruto oddly. "Of course we'd believe a cute girl over you." He grinned causing Naruto's head to slump in defeat as Ino giggled.

"Why thank you for calling me cute Hitoyoshi-san." She held a hand in front of her mouth demurely. "Such a charmer~!" she batted her eyes at him causing Naruto to guffaw as Zenkichi rubbed his head in embarrassment.

Ino smiled as she fixed her posture. "Well in any case, I'm glad that you found me Naruto, I'll wait here for you guys to finish whatever you came here to do."

"Don't you want to meet the others first?" Naruto asked as he gestured for Zenkichi to go on ahead of him. "I'm glad I'm not the only one here." He stated seeing Zenkichi turn around a corner.

"I'd like to, but I don't want the principal and his goons to focus too much on me." She explained with a wry smile. "Just make sure to come get me after you're done."

Naruto nodded his head as he turned around. "Alright, keep yourself safe until I get back then."

"Don't forget Naruto, you'll find friends almost anywhere." Ino informed him with a wave

"Right…" Naruto muttered as he recalled her hand signs from earlier. "At least Kurenai-sensei and hear team, Shikamaru and Chouji, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura and Sai, and Gai-sensei and his team somehow all ended up here. There may even be more but Ino isn't sure." He muttered softly to himself. "Just what the hell happened?"

"Hm?" he wondered walking towards the group who were staring at a closed shutter door. "What's going on?"

"Ah, Namikaze Naruto, it seems that Secretary Akune was isolated from us behind this door. We're trying to figure out what to do next." Medaka explained simply as she greeted him.

"Well…shouldn't we just continue on?" Naruto asked pointing at the stairs that lead to the lower floors. "I'm pretty sure he'll be fine."

Medaka considered his proposition quietly as her ahoge swayed back and forth as if it were an antenna "You're right, Akune-senpai will eventually catch up with us." She declared as they began walking.

Kikaijima tilted her head to the side. "By the way Naruto-san, what were you doing?" she asked curiously. "I didn't see you after Hitoyoshi-kun woke you up."

"Oh, it turns out a friend of mine was the security guard for the holding pens." Naruto explained with a smile. "She's been kept here for a while with minimal food, so she was really hungry. I happened to have some food on me that was still good, so I gave it to her. She's waiting for us to finish before she makes her escape."

"I see…" the former swimming ace muttered as they continued down the stairs. "Will you introduce us to her later then?"

"Yeah, she expressed some interest in meeting you guys." Naruto stated with a small smile.

* * *

><p><span>End<span>

Alright here we go. I hope everyone enjoyed it, and I'll see you next time.


End file.
